Frisk x Reader: You Don't Hate me?
by BazookaUniverse
Summary: You met Frisk one fateful snowy day and now you found yourself slowly falling in love. There is one problem. You are Linda's kid. (Yes, Linda from the PTA) How could two polar opposites end up falling in love? Also this isn't perverted or anything, the reader is the same age as Frisk. (Ech my summaries suck JUST TAKE A CHANCE ON ME!) Rated T for some mild cursing
1. Chapter 1

Okay I just want to say that if you don't know of PTA sans I recommend you look it up. In this fic you are Linda's kid and have a cute romance with Frisk. Its from your POV for now, but I might switch it up every now and then. This is NOT smut. Just cute little smol cinnamon rolls falling in love. Anyway, here you go. ~Bazooka Universe.  
(P.s: Transgendered and Mute Frisk up ahead DONT HATE ME .)

I first met Frisk one snowy day in my backyard.

The snow came down really hard the previous night, but it had slowed down a bit that mourning. The light frost lazily came down, doing their own little dance as the twirled toward the ground. As soon as I got up and saw the snow, I knew what I had to do. I grabbed my coat and boots and rushed out into the cold outdoors.

I've always loved snow. Well, I loved the outdoors, and snow was just another reason to stay outside. I had just started to make a snow fort when my mom called out "Honey, remember! In a few hours we are going to greet the new neighbors that are moving in!" She chastised.

I sighed internally. We _always_ had to greet new neighbors. My mom was head of the PTA, and she always wanted to do stuff for the good of the town. But I don't think that she ever does anything good. Most kids pick on me because of her dumb rules,, and she always brags about me even though I'm nothing special. But, she is my mom, and I have to listen to her or she will get really mad. "Okay mom!" I yelled back, continuing progress on my snow fort.

Suddenly, I heard something coming from the neighbor's yard. I peered through a small hole in the fence.

"Don't stay out there too long Frisk, we have a lot of moving to do!" A woman yelled from the house as a kid ran through the back door and into the mountains of white.

They had brown hair and wore a blue fluffy jacket that seemed way to big on them as they played in the white-covered frost. Their cheeks were flushed from the cold, but they continued to jump around in the freezing temperatures. _These must be our new neighbors..._ I realized.

"Hey kiddo. What are you doing with my jacket on?" a deep voice called out. Just then, a skeleton walked out of the house. A real live skeleton! He was a small skeleton, and seemed kind of round. He wore a white shirt, shorts and slippers. He stepped off the porch and helped them up. Frisk made these motions with her hands

"Heh, alright, I will admit it's pretty comfy." _Are they using sign language?_ I thought. _That's so cool!_ "But I do need it back. I'm  chilled to the bone out here. Heh."

They laughed mutely in response."Hey, It's not easy moving boxes in snow without a jacket." Frisk continued to laugh more as they signed something else.

I was lost in thought. If he was a skeleton, than that must mean he is one of those Monsters my mom talks about! She always complains about Monsters, saying that they are evil and want to kill me. She says that they aren't human and should not be taking all the human jobs. She just wants them to go back underground.

But, as I watched the Skeleton and Frisk, I saw no difference. They had just started a snowball fight for custody of the jacket, laughing and throwing snowballs like little kids. _They play around just like anybody else would. Why should we hate them?_

Suddenly two more monster came out of the back door. _Woah! Are our new neighbors all monsters?_ I wondered. One monster was another skeleton, but he was much more skinny than the other one. He wore a red scarf and strange armor.

Next to him was a big goat-lady hybrid, whose face seemed kind and gentle. She wore a purple tunic of sorts, and was as white as the snow around her.

"Sans!" The taller skeleton called out. "What are you doing you lazy bones! You're supposed to be helping out with the move!"

"Sorry bro. I was trying to win back the custody of my jacket from Frisk." He gave a shrug. The goat lady smiled.

"Come on Frisk, give Sans his jacket back." Frisk nodded and signed something. The goat-lady chuckled. "I know you were just borrowing it. Here, have this one." She held out a perfect-fitting sized winter coat. Frisk took theirs off and put the new coat on.

"Where did you get that Tori?" Sans, presumably the smaller skeleton, asked.

"I got it at one of those...what it called? Yard Sales! That's it." She smiled. "They were selling clothes that fit Frisk almost perfectly." Frisk started to play around in the snow again. _I wish I could speak sign-language…_ I thought, pressing my face harder against the wooden fence.

"C'mon guys, I still need your help moving!" Toriel chided, heading back into the house.

"Aw, alright Tori." Sans put on his blue jacket and brushed the snow off himself.

The taller skeleton jumped up. "Do not worry, Toriel! I, the great Papyrus, will aid you in your time of need!" He then happily skipped into the house. "Nyeh heh heh!"

Frisk started to get up as well, but Sans stopped them. "Hey, you don't need to help out with the moving, kid. You've done enough already." He shrugged "You're the one who got us up here after all." He put his hands in his pockets and walked back into the house.

Frisk gave a small smile and looked around the snow filled yard, eyes full of happiness.

But then their eyes suddenly landed on me.

-  
So, Should I continue this? I had a lot of fun writing it so, I might continue it. (Okay I love to write for Sans HE IS BEST DUNKLE)  
Anyway, please heart so I can know if I can continue this. Or even comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So I did decide to continue this! Since a lot of people seem to enjoy it. This is just a short chapter to show that I am continuing this. Anyway, Thanks for the support! ~Bazooka Universe

-

My eyes widened and I backed up, but they had already seen me. They walked up to the hole in the fence, giving me a questioning look.

"Uh...Um...Hi…" I nervously spoke, slowly walking towards the fence. "I'm sorry for spying on you, I won't do it again…"

Frisk smiled and shook her head. They started to sign, but halfway through it they stopped, as if they were remembering something.

"Oh yeah...I don't know sign language…" I remarked. "But your name is Frisk right?" They nodded. "My name's (y/n)..." Suddenly I had an idea

"Hold on one sec...stay right here!" I shouting, running back into the house. I grabbed a pen and a notepad and rushed back outside.

"Here…" I said, out of breath, handing them the pen and paper. "Now you can write down what you want to say!"

Frisk looked at the notepad for a moment, before breaking into a big grin. They started to write, and then handed it back.

'Thank you.' it read in cute, tiny letters. I looked up and saw their huge grin.

"So, I guess you're my new neighbor!" I said, giving Frisk the notepad back. "Cool!" Frisk gave a small smile and started to write.

'Yeah, Toriel wanted to move closer to her new job at the school.' The notepad read.

"Oh yeah, my mom works at the school too!" But then your smile fell as you realized what that meant.

Frisk gave you a questioning look. 'What is it?' Frisk scribbled.

You sighed. "Well, my mom is the head of the PTA, and… well she can be kind've rude." You scratched the back of your head, embarrassed.

'PTA?' Frisk wrote.

"It stands for parent teacher association." I explained. "They like, have meetings and talk about what's best for the school. Tons of other parents go do it, and sometimes they bring their kids." I frowned. "I've had to go to every single meeting."

Frisk thought for a moment, and then started to write. 'Why do you think you're mom is mean?'

"Well, she is just really ignorant." I looked down at the ground. "She doesn't really like monsters all that much…" I muttered.

Frisk frowned, and then wrote 'Why?'

"I don't really know…" I remarked, realizing that was the truth. "But that doesn't mean I don't like them." You looked up at them. "Actually they look really cool! Especially that skeleton dude you were just hanging out with!"

Frisk gave a big smile. 'That's Sans. He's my Dunkle.'

"Dunkle?" I asked, wondering if they misspelled something.

Frisk was writing for a while when they finally passed the notepad back. "He is like a combination of a Dad and a Uncle. He's my Dunkle!'

"Woah...that's so cool! I wish I had a Dunkle!" I remarked.

Frisk gave a silent laugh and wrote something down. ''You remind me a lot of Kid.'

"Who's that?"

'He is a friend of mine." and then underneath that they wrote 'You should meet him! He's nice."

"Oh my gosh! I totally should!" Suddenly, a question popped into your mind. "Hey, are you going to go to St. Clair's elementary school?" I asked them. "Cause then, we could talk to each other all the time!" You paused. "Well, after I learn sign language, of course."

Frisk looked confused, then wrote 'You would learn sign language just so you could talk to me?'

"Well, yeah!" I said. "We are friends now, right?"

Frisk looked confused for a moment before smiling. They wrote down: 'Yea, I guess we are friends. I' thinkSt. Clair's is the school Toriel is going to teach at... So I probably will go there.'

"Is is Toriel your mom?" I asked. "Cause you don't really look like a monster, and you don't call her mom…"

Frisk looked sad for a moment, before cautiously scribbling down. "Well, she isn't my real mom...but she is now."

I gave a sympathetic smile. "That's okay. Real moms are overrated anyway."

Suddenly I heard my mom calling from inside the house. "Honey! Stop playing! If you stay out too long you'll get hypothermia"

"Okay mom! Be right in!" I turned back towards Frisk. "Can we meet back here tomorrow around the same time? I want to keep talking to you."

Frisk nodded, writing something down before handing the notepad back to me. "Sure. I'd love to talk to you. bye."

I gave a smile. "Bye!" and I ran back into the house, excited about my first real friend.

Of course my thoughts were halted when my mom stopped me from going to my room.

"Darling," She said in that falsetto of hers. "What were you doing out there at that fence?"

I froze. I definitely couldn't tell mom about Frisk, or she wouldn't let me see them again. "Um, nothing. I was just trying to get a good look at our new neighbors," I easily lied.

She nodded, and looked at her nails. "You'd better not get out of your winter stuff, I was just about to meet the new neighbors." She walked into her room, heels clicking. "We have to give them a good welcome!"

I sighed in exasperation. Of course when people move in, my mom had to go over there and show them who was in charge of their kids.

I gave a weary glance over at our new neighbors house. _Wait until she realizes they're monsters…_ I thought. I face palmed. _This is going to be one hell of a visit._

-  
oHHHH Next chapter is going to be fun. Anyway, heart and comment please! Bye! ~Bazooka Universe


	3. Chapter 3

Me and my mom were standing in front of Frisk's house.

"Now remember sweetie," My mom barked at me. "Don't say anything! Just stand there and look normal. We have to show these new people that I am the best mother possible!" She ranted, adjusting your clothes. It took everything in your power to not roll your eyes, but you held your tongue.

"Yes mother." You replied solemnly.

She smiled her famous sickly-sweet false smile."Good." She took a step and then rang the doorbell.

And was absolutely shocked to see a big, giant goat women in the doorway.

"Why hello!" She gave a nice warm smile. "Who might you be?"

For once in her life, my mother was speechless. And it brought a smile to my face.

"I'm (y/n)!" I said, stepping in front of my mom. I know I would get yelled at when we got home, but I wanted to make a good first impression. "That's my mom, Linda. We are your new neighbors!" I gave a toothy grin.

"Why, isn't that sweet!" She gushed, bending down to my level. "I'm Toriel. I have a younger child named Frisk who is just about your age!"

"Wh-Bu-Wh-" Lisa was still struggling to form words. I just noticed the gift basket hanging limply on her arm. I turned around and managed to pry it off.

"Here, we got this for you!" I handed over the small gift basket.

"Ah!" Toriel took the small basket. "How wonderful!"

Unfortunately, my mom finally found her voice. "Your...You're a monster!"

Toriel's face fell a little, but still remained smiling. "Why, yes I am. We decided to move away from the city to give Frisk a proper childhood. We are so excited to be here in this new neighborhood!"

My mom looked disgusted for a moment, before clenching her teeth in a forced smile

"So, is your child a monster as well? And will they be attending St. Clair's?"

"Oh, no. My Frisk is quite human." She gave a little chuckle. "And I just applied for a job to St. Clair's. I've always wanted to be a teacher…" She called back into the house. "Frisk! Come and meet the new neighbors!"

Frisk showed up a moment later, wearing a blue sweater with pink stripes. They gave a little wave to me. I smiled and waved back, but my mom pushed me back a little. I looked up to see her sneering at me. I looked down. I was so going to get it when we got home.

"Frisk is a selective mute you see," Toriel explained. "Frisk usually doesn't speak much, but they do speak once in awhile…"

Suddenly you heard another voice from inside the house. "Tori? Who's at the door?"

"Just our new neighbors Sans!" Toriel called back. "You don't need to come over, I've got this under control." She turned back towards us. "That's just Sans. He helps raise Frisk as well."

Linda cleared her throat, and then gave her sickly-sweet smile. "Well. We just stopped by to tell you that I am the head of the PTA at the school."

Toriel looked confused. "What is a PTA?"

Linda smile turned into an amused grin. "Oh? You didn't have a PTA in the underground?" She gave a laugh. "Well a PTA stands for Parent-Teacher-Association." She pronounced it like she was talking to a toddler. "We are basically in charge of most events at the school. We hold meetings every Saturday to discuss problems in the school and how to fix them. Oh, and Gloria makes these amazing lemon bars!" She gave another fake smile. "Anyway, we are basically in charge of the children who attend the school."

Frisk tugged at Toriels purple robes. Toriel looked down as Frisk signed something. She gave a warm, motherly smile. "Ah, Frisk is right. We must get back to unpacking!" Toriel stuck out her hand.(or is it a paw?) "It's been a...well it been a pleasure meeting you." I could sense the sarcasm dripping on her words. "I'm sure we will be meeting again."

Lisa took her hand like it was covered in garbage. "Um, yes. I'm sure we will." She turned, blonde hair swishing behind her as her heels clicked on the frozen sidewalk. "Come on, (y/n) don't dawdle!"

I gave a small smile. "Bye Frisk! Bye Toriel!" I whispered, and then rushed back to my mom.

We made it about 7 feet when she started to mutter. "That was extremely out of line (y/n)!" She whisper-yelled at me. "God, you are such an idiot sometimes…" I flinched and looked down at the ground. "You were supposed to not say anything!"

"I just wanted to say hi-"

"I don't want you playing with that child! To be raised by Monsters!" She gave a shudder. "How horrible!" She looked back. "Like hell she is going to be in that school! I don't want Monsters to teach our precious children!"

"I thought she looked nice…" I whispered.

"Wait till the school board hears about this! Don't worry, (y/n) Those monsters will be out of our perfect neighborhood soon enough!"

I sighed as we entered our home. This always happens. As soon as a new family moves in, Linda insults them and tears them to pieces. Eventually they can't take the abuse and move away. They need to be perfect in order to be apart of this neighborhood according to her.

I ran to my bedroom, not speaking to my mother at all. I collapsed onto my bed, tears clouding my eyes. No doubt we are going to visit the principal tomorrow and demand for Toriel not to be hired. I'll miss my meeting with Frisk for sure. Then they will move and the cycle will start all over again. I sighed and wiped my eyes. I should learn to stop caring, I thought. It just makes me hurt more when they leave.

I huddled into my bed and closed my eyes. I prayed that maybe Linda won't get her way this time. maybe I can know Frisk more. Maybe...Maybe...Maybe.

I fell asleep, dreaming of 'I wishes' and 'Maybes'

Don't worry! Frisk and Tori aint leaving yet. (Linda is going to have to try a little harder then THAT)Well I hope you've enjoyed the new chapter! I sure loved writing it! Please heart and comment so I can feel warm and fuzzy inside! Thanks! ~Bazooka Universe


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry there was a such a long wait with this. I SWEAR I will update more frequently. Maybe every two or three days if I have time. Well, anyway, enjoy the chapter!

P.S. Sometimes I accidentally use the girl pronouns when talking about Frisk. I don't know why, but if you do see a mistake like that THEN DON'T PERSECUTE ME. Now that we got that out of the way, lets go on!

-  
"WHAT!" My mom screamed, banging her fist onto the principal's desk.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. (l/n), but-"

"This is an outrage!" My mom screamed, cutting off poor. Mr. Lend. "You actually WANT a monster to teach at this school?!"

"Well, yes." Mr. Lend said. "We want to introduce to children that monsters are not...well monsters. The head of the department insisted we drop the prejudice against monsters. Otherwise we would be shut down."

"But monsters are violent! Why should we allow them in our schools! I'd rather die than keep my child in a school with monsters!" Linda stuck up her nose.

"Well, I'm sorry Linda, but I can't and won't change the head of the departments mind. I believe that this, well racism against monsters is petty and ignorant. You, and anybody else who have problems with this, can take your kids somewhere else to be taught." Mr. Lend stated bluntly. "But you won't be on the PTA anymore if you decide to pull (y/n) out of school."

Linda was beet red, practically snarling at the principal. "...Fine!" She shouted, causing me to jump. "I'll accept you dumb rule. and you'll see how allowing monsters in our schools is the biggest mistake you have ever made." She spat. She then got up out of the comfy green armchair, dyed blonde hair swishing as she walked.

I started to get up, but then I turned to the principal. "Sorry…" I muttered to him. His eyebrows shot up.

"(Y/N)!" Linda shouted. I jumped and then scurried next to her side.. She slammed the door behind us, scoffing.

"The nerve of him! That bumbling oaf doesn't even know how to run a stupid school!" She ranted, pulling open her car door. She faced towards me. _Oh brother…_ I thought.

"Now, (y/n), promise me you don't fraternize with those...those monsters. They are illegal immigrants, and you shouldn't treat them like a real person. Because they aren't people, they are monsters. Do you promise?"

"Um, yes mother. I...I won't hang out with any monsters." I looked down. _Like hell I am going to do that…_ I thought. She drove down the icy road, windshield wipers clicking as they went back and forth.

"Good." She said. We silently drove through the snowy neighborhood. Lisa never turns on the radio. 'Too offensive' she says. I look at the time on Lisa's watch. My eyes light up. The principles meeting was shorter than usual. I can see Frisk again! I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"What are you so happy about?" My mom sneered. I dropped my smile.

"I'm just happy it's still snowing…" I quickly lied. Lisa looked back at the road.

"Well don't stay out too long. You might get kidnapped!"

"Mom, we live in a closed community." I pointed out. "No one's gonna-"

She cut me off with a glare. I froze, and then looked down again. "Sorry. I'll be careful."

"That's what I thought." She barked, turning into the driveway. We got out of the car, and I went straight to the backyard, avoiding my mother's gaze.

I ran towards the mahogany fence, practically skipping. I plopped myself down right at the hole in the fence.

"Frisk? Are you there?" I asked, looking through the small hole. After a moment, I saw Frisk come out of their backdoor. They skipped happily towards the fence, seeing my face there. This time, they brought a pad of paper and pen with them.

"Hi again!" I said, smiling.

Frisk nodded and quickly jotted down 'Hi'

"You don't have to worry about not going to St. Clair's. The principal said that they have to hire her and let monsters into the school!" I happily shared.

Frisk's face lit up and wrote down 'That's great news! I'm sure Toriel will be really happy.'

I looked over at their house. "Man, I really wanted to meet your family. They seem really nice!"

Frisk looked thoughtful for a second before furiously writing something down. When they handed it back to me, it read "Why don't you come over then? I'm sure Toriel wouldn't mind, neither would Sans."

"That seems awesome! I would love to!" But then I looked back at my house. "But, I don't know. Linda would kill me if she found out I was at your house…"

Frisk looked confused, and wrote down "Why do you call your mom Linda all of the sudden? You called her mom before."

I smiled. "Well, I don't really consider her my mom. She is more like...a prison guard!" I giggled. Frisk silently giggled too.

'Well you could say that you were over someone else's house for the day.' Frisk wrote down, getting back on topic.

"Well…" I bit my lip. "I don't really have friends who would lie for me." I looked down. "I mean, my mom usually drives them away. So I've never had a friend before..."

Frisk looked sad, and then put their hand through the hole and onto my shoulder.

"Not anymore." Frisk said. I looked up in shock. Their voice was small and soft sounding. But it also sounding kind've sad, like they hadn't used it for a while.

I blushed. "You...You spoke…" I said dumbly

Frisk laughed, and it sounded like little bells. "I know." They whispered. They cleared their throat and wrote down. "So, do you want to come over?"

"Now?" I asked. Frisk nodded.

"But, Linda will-"

Frisk put their finger over my mouth. I shut up quickly as Frisk pulled away and wrote down. "Just say you are going out for a walk."

My mind was racing. _Could I get away with that?_ I thought. "Okay…" I whispered. "Quick, back away from the fence for a second," I told them. They backed away, smiling ear to ear. I leaned towards the house.

"HEY, MOM?" I called out. Linda's head popped out from the kitchen window.

"WHAT?"

"CAN I GO OUT FOR A WALK?" I said, standing up. "I'LL STAY IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD, I WON'T GO FAR."

It was silent for a second. Then I heard "FINE. BUT DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS! OR TAKE CANDY FROM THEM!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "SURE, OKAY I WON'T." I turned back towards Frisk with a smile on my face. "Let's go!" I whispered.

Frisk smiled and ran back inside while I ran out of my backyard. I walked up to Frisk's new house, rocking on the balls of my feet.

I was only there for a second when Frisk thrust open the door, a smile on their face. They displayed the pad of paper right in front of me. It read "C'mon, I want you to meet my friends!"

I excitedly nodded and entered the small household

Cliffhanger! WOAH! Yeah sorry this chapter would have been really long if I added the whole family meeting thing.

I PROMISE ON MY GRANDMA'S GRAVE I WILL UPDATE THIS QUICKER

I DON'T WANT TO BE THAT JERK WHO NEVER UPDATES

Anyway, please like this story and leave reviews! It really makes me smile when I get cool people commenting.

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! ~Bazooka Universe


	5. Chapter 5

Frisk's house was pretty small

It was a two story house, and when you entered you faced the kitchen. You could see the living room behind it, with cardboard boxes stacked everywhere. Each one had a different label, like 'Clothes' or 'Bathroom Stuff'. Toriel was in the kitchen, putting away various kitchenware. She noticed me as we both walked in the door, taking off our coats.

"Ah! You're are neighbors that were here yesterday, right?" Toriel asked. I nodded shyly. She chuckled. "I guess you became close friends with Frisk. How wonderful!"

Suddenly, the small skeleton from yesterday got up off the couch and walked towards me. I froze. I had never met another monster before, besides Toriel.

"Hey Frisk. Who's your new friend?" He asked in a deep voice.. Frisk started to sign. "(Y/n), huh?" He gestured towards me. I gulped and nodded feverishly. I heard him chuckle. "Don't worry kid, I'm not gonna gobble you up or anything. I don't have a stomach after all." He winked and shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks for making friends with Frisk. They are quite the human. The name's Sans. Sans the Skeleton." He held out his boney hand. I looked at it for a second, before grabbing it and shaking his hand. I definitely didn't want to be like my mom, so I knew I had to give monsters a try. And Sans didn't seem scary at all, (A/N at least not in this timeline ;3) so maybe other monsters won't be so bad.

Frisk smiled and signed towards Sans. He chuckled. "Sure. I'll get him." Sans leaned back toward some stairs that were between the kitchen and living room. "Hey Papyrus! Come and meet Frisk's new friend!"

"WHAT!" A voice called from upstairs. I heard some footsteps, and the taller, red dressed skeleton appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Frisk has a new friend!?"

"Yeah bro." Sans responded.

Papyrus practically ran towards me. "Nyeh heh heh! I am the great Papyrus! Captain of the Royal guard!"

"Um, bro, you know that there isn't a royal guard anymore right?"

"Well...If there was a royal guard, I would be the captain of it!" He proclaimed. "Anyway, I the Great Papyrus, am happy that you have made friends with our Frisk!" He put his big hands on my shoulders. "Erm...Who are you exactly?"

"I'm (y/n)-"

"Oho! (y/n)! That is a wonderful name!" He cut me off before I barely said anything. "Do you like puzzles? Or spaghetti?"

"Um...I guess?"

"That's wonderful!" I jumped at his sudden, extreme enthusiasm.

"C'mon, Pap don't frighten the poor kid off." Sans said

Papyrus shot his brother a glare before turning back to me. "Just ignore my brother. He definitely doesn't love puzzles as much as the great Papyrus!"

"Aw c'mon man give me some credit." Sans stretched his arms above his head. "At least (y/n) finds me…"

"Don't you dare!" Papyrus screamed.

"...humerus." Sans winked.

"OH MY GOD" Papyrus screamed, immediately facepalming.

"Please, Papyrus, don't be a drama queen." Toriel chimed in, "After all, nothing really…gets under your skin." she chuckled.

"WHY AM I EVEN LIVING IN THIS HOUSE!" Papyrus screamed, storming back upstairs.

"Tori, that was hilarious!" Sans high-fived Toriels white paw.

She smiled and looked towards the kitchen. "I suppose I should make some butterscotch-cinnamon pie!"

Frisk enthusiastically nodded, and started to sign.

Toriel thinks for a moment, "I suppose we can invite Undyne and Alphys…" She smiles. "They haven't seen our new house yet after all."

Frisk hops up and down, excitedly taking my hand. They signed something to Toriel, and then started to lead me up the stairs. "Where are you taking me?" I asked. They just smiled and shook their head, leading me on.

"They want to take you to their room." Toriel smiled, getting out ingredients.

I smiled. "Okay, lead the way!" Frisk lead me up the stairs and into a corridor. There were four rooms upstairs, and Frisk led me to the one at the very end of the hall.

The door had the words 'Frisk' written on it in cute pixel lettering. They opened the door and dragged us both inside.

Their room was pretty small, only a few feet wide. The walls were a dark blue, with a white carpeted floor. They had one window, with white frilly curtains. The window looked out into the backyard. They had a couple posters on the walls, one was advertising that new monster TV show, starring that robot Mettaton. There was a yellow desk with a small old school TV on top of it, but that was about it. A lot of stuff was crammed into cardboard boxes.

Frisk plopped themselves down onto their bed and patted the spot next to them. I gingerly climbed onto the bed, looking around the small space

"Woah...your room is pretty cool!" I commented.

Frisk smiled, and pulled out their notepad from before. 'Thanks. So what did you think of my friends?'

I put my hand on my chin, thinking. "Well, they seem really cool!" I smiled. "Sans seemed kind've scary at first, but I guess that's just because he's a skeleton.

Frisk silently laughed and wrote down. "I thought the same thing when I first met him'

I tilted my head. "How did you guys meet anyway?"

Frisk thought for a bit before writing down 'I was walking around in the underground, and he snuck up behind me. I was so scared, I thought he was going to kill me.' Frisk put the pen up to their chin, and then wrote 'But then he pulled out a whoopie cushion when I shook his hand.' They chuckled to themselves. 'He is pretty harmless. He only has one HP after all.'

"HP?" I asked.

Frisk shook their head. 'It doesn't matter.' they wrote. 'Anyway, what did you think of Papyrus and Toriel?'

I thought for a moment before responding "Well, Papyrus seems…"

'eccentric?' Frisk shoved the notepad in front of me. I looked up at them and chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that!" I looked up. "And Toriel seems like a really nice mom..."

I looked over at Frisk. "I don't want to pry, but...what happened to your real mom?"

Frisk's smile vanished and they looked down. "You don't have to answer!" I hurriedly waved my hands up. "It's fine, I was rude to ask-"

Frisk shook their head and wrote down 'No, you should know. We are friends after all.' They wrote. 'My mom…' they crossed that out, leaving a scribble on the notepad. Next to it they wrote 'My real mom was really mean. She and my real dad would' Frisk hesitated before writing. 'hurt me.'

I touched Frisk's shoulders. "Hey…" Frisk looked up at me, tears in their eyes. They noticed they were there and quickly wiped them away. "It's okay. You parents...well, your real parents aren't here anymore." Frisk eyes widened as I went on. "You have Toriel, Sans and Papyrus now." I looked down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I didn't want to make you cry-"

Frisk cut me off by hugging me.

I sat in shock as they wrapped their arms around me. "Thank you…" They whispered in a small voice. I put my arms around them hesitantly. "You didn't have to care. But you did. So thank you."

Frisk chuckled a bit before wiping their eyes. 'Come on,' they wrote. 'Let's watch something before Undyne and Alphys get here.'

Frisk jumped off the bed and rummaged through a cardboard box. _Man, I didn't know that Frisk's parents abused her…_ I thought. _I'm glad that they are in safe now..._

Frisk finally found a tape they wanted. Frisk walked over to their small tv and placed the tape into the TV.

"What did you put on?" I asked them. Frisk smiled and wrote 'One of my favorite disney movies…'

"Cool! Linda only lets me watch disney movies." I shrugged. "She is afraid something offensive might be in other kids movies, so she only trusts disney."

Frisk pressed a few buttons on the remote and laughed. They wrote 'Somehow, I don't think Linda would let you watch this one.'

The TV turned on, and when Frisk pressed the play button, the TV went from blue to black. I heard church bells and chanting, and a shot of a big church that looked as if it was on top of the clouds.

"What disney movie is this?" I asked them.

'The Hunchback of Notre Dame.' They wrote. They laid down onto the bed. 'You'll love it.'

We were about halfway through the movie, when I heard some thumping downstairs.

Frisk smiled and write down 'that must be Undyne. We should probably get down there.'

"But," I looked back at the TV. "I wanna know if Frollo catches Esmeralda!"

Frisk chuckled. 'I knew you would like it.' They looked back at the doorway. 'But knowing Undyne, she probably-'

"WHAT!" I heard someone yell. It sounded like a girl. "FRISK HAS A NEW FRIEND!?"

I jumped while Frisk laughed. 'That's Undyne alright.' Frisk wrote. Frisk got up off the bed, bringing the pad with them. 'C'mon, we can finish the movie another time.' They hastily wrote down.

I got up. "What is…'Undyne' like exactly?"

'Well, she can be a bit...extreme.' Frisk wrote down. 'but trust me, she is nice when you get to know her.'

Frisk opened the door to their room. 'Coming?' They jotted down onto the pad.

I smiled. "Sure."

OKAY I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN 5,000 YEARS

FORGIVE ME

Finals are coming up and writing is hard :/

I also haven't touched a computer in many a weeks. Whoops.


	6. Chapter 6

I only made it a couple steps before my phone started to buzz frantically in my pocket.

"Hold up one sec, Frisk." I called out to them. They turned around as I looked at my phone. I groaned. "It's my mom. She is wondering why I am taking so long." I started to panic. "What should I say?"

Frisk responded by taking my phone from me. "Hey!" I remarked as they started to type. They handed it back to me with a smirk on their face. I looked down at what they sent.

'Sorry mom,' it read. 'I met up with one of my friends at the park and we started to hang out. Can I stay a little longer?'

I looked back up at Frisk. "Jeez, who knew that you were such a good liar!" I commented. Frisk shrugged their shoulders and grabbed my arm, dragging me downstairs. "Okay, okay I coming!" I remarked, following them downstairs.

When I stepped downstairs, I honestly had no idea what to expect.

But I definitely didn't expect a blue fish lady with bright red hair.

"Heya nerd!" The giant fish lady ruffled Frisk's hair as they smiled. "I've heard you've got a new friend already!" Frisk nodded and pointed towards me. I froze and waved shyly.

"Frisk is awfully good at making friends," A smaller voice behind the giant fish lady said. I looked closer and saw a small, mustard yellow dinosaur. An actual living dinosaur! She wore a lab coat and glasses. I stared at her in shock and she blushed. "Um, why are you staring at me like that?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry! I just haven't ever seen a dinosaur before!" I looked around. "or a giant fish lady…"

The aforementioned fish lady laughed. "Fuh hu hu! This giant fish ladies name is Undyne!" She held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you human!"

"And I am Alphys." The Dinosaur said. "Well, Dr. Alphys to be professional about it."

I shook both their hands. "I'm (y/n). I live next door." I let a small smile creep onto my face. Already I had about six new friends! That was a new record!

Toriel came into my view. "Are you sure you can stay at our house for a while? I don't want your mother….to worry…" She said decisively. _She must not want to offend me…_ I thought.

"It's okay, I know Linda is a jerk." I said bluntly. She looked at me in shock. "I can probably hang out for a few more minutes."

Toriel put her hand over her heart, before sighing. "Well, then I guess we should serve the pie quickly. Sans, can you-"

"Already on it." He cut her off, walking into the kitchen. He was keeping the pie in mid-air using some sort of blue magic.

"Woah…" I breathed out. Sans swung his hand down in swiping motion, and the pie was cut into eight pieces. "That's so cool!" I commented.

Sans shrugged. "It's nothing special." He let a pie pieces float towards the kitchen table.

"All right!" Undyne shouted, causing you to jump. "I am always up for the Queen's pie!" She ran towards the table as Alphys approached you.

"Yeah, she is always like that…" Alphys muttered. "But you kinda get used to it." She blushed before running to join her.

Toriel looked down. "Please, I am not the Queen anymore, Undyne. Would you please stop calling me that?" She asked as she walked towards the table.

Undyne blushed. "Erm, sorry Toriel. Force of habit." She shrugged.

Suddenly you heard a voice from upstairs. "Is that Toriel's famous pie I smell?"

"Yeah bro."

"Oh goody!" Papyrus appeared at the bottom of the stairs, practically running towards the table. Sans was right behind him taking a seat next to Toriel.

I chuckled. "Your family is really cool Frisk." I muttered, walking towards the table. Frisk smiled and took a seat next to me. Everyone dug into the meal, while occasionally going into conversation.

I took a fork and shoved in a mouthful of the treat in. _Wow, this is really good!_ I thought, shoving another mouthful in. _A perfect blend of butterscotch and cinnamon…_ I continued to dig in as the monsters talked about their lives.

"So what is your guys place like?" Toriel asked Undyne and Alphys.

Alphys smiled. "It is just a small apartment, nothing too amazing."

"What! are you kidding?" Undyne remarked, shoving her. "We made it amazing! We put up all these awesome posters and weapons on the walls!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, it is pretty cool." Alphys remarked. "It is nice and close to my work too."

"You got a job? Already?" Toriel said.

"I'm working with some surface scientists!" Alphys said excitedly. "They need to ask some questions about monsters, and they requested me because I am a scientist as well."

"I'm thinking about getting a job myself," Undyne said, putting her arms above her head. "But I have no idea where to start."

"You could always get a job at the school." Sans said. "They are accepting monsters for all the new positions that opened up."

Undyne gave him a look. "But I can't teach…" Sans just shrugged his shoulders. Undyne sighed "I'll think about it."

"What about you guys? Did you guys apply for jobs yet?" Alphys asked.

Toriel smiled. "I applied for my teaching job yesterday!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "I start work tomorrow. I just can't wait to start teaching!"

"I hope you get to teach my class Toriel. You seem like a fun teacher!" I added.

Toriel smiled. "I hope that the other children are accepting as you." She looked down. "Most humans are still very prejudiced towards monsters. But it is getting better." She looked out towards the window.

"In that case, someone should join the Pta." I said. everyone stopped eating and looked at me.

"Pta?" Sans asked.

"Its when a group of moms get together to improve the school." I explained. "But, to be honest. They do more harm than good. They always place these stupid rules in the school." I looked down at my hands. "And my mom is the head of it." I looked back up. "If you want monsters to be treated equally at this school, then someone needs to go into the Pta meetings." I stated. "Otherwise, tons of racist rules will be set in place."

"Very well," Toriel said, "I should join them. I am a teacher after all."

"But teachers can't join the Pta." I shrugged. "Only parents. You would have to put up with the moms there, as well.. They can be a bit…" I tried to find the right word. "mean. straight up cruel almost. Not everyone is up to it."

"Well...I guess I should go then."

"Sans!" Toriel protested. "You don't have to-"

"Aw, c'mon Tori, I've got to. Someone has to set these suburban soccer mom's straight." He shrugged. "And I am Frisk's Dunkle after all. Gotta stand up for the kid."

Toriel thought for a moment, until sighing. "Well, alright. I suppose you can go. Just...don't give them a hard time."

"A hard time? Me?" Sans gave a deep chuckle. "No. Never!" He put his arms above his head. "But they will have a **_bad time_** if they hurt Frisk's feelings."

"Sans!"

"Oh alright." He yawned. "I'll go easy."

Toriel nodded. "Good." She looked over at the clock "Oh! (y/n), you should really get home. I don't want to worry your mother."

I sighed. "Oh….okay." I got up off the chair. "Thank you for the pie Toriel. And it was really nice meeting you guys!" I said, heading towards the door.

"It was no trouble human!" Papyrus said.

"Yeah, you can come over anytime." Sans said. I smiled and put on my coat.

Frisk got up and gave me their notepad. On it, the words written were 'see you at school tomorrow'

I smiled. "Definitely. I'll see you tomorrow!" I put on my scarf and headed out the door. But I turned around at the last minute to face Frisk. "Thanks for...well for everything I guess." I let out a toothy grin. "I'll see ya!" I then happily skipped towards my home.

 _I had the most fun that I've ever had in months_! I thought. _I have never been over anybody's house before, and that place is infinitely times better than my house! I can't believe people do that all the time…_ I got to my house, and brushed the light snow off my coat,

I looked at the door, nervous to ring it. _She is going to know, is she?_ I worried. _Linda will know where I have been, and she will take me out of school! And then I won't ever have a friend ever again!_ My eyes filled up with tears before I furiously wiped them away. _No, there is no way she knows. I just have to keep my cool and lie. I do it all the time...this should be no different._ I rang the doorbell.

Linda immediately answered the door. "There you are (y/n)! Get in, quickly!" I hurriedly ran through the door and started taking my coat off. _oh no! she knows…_ I thought.

"I was so worried, you know. You were gone for almost two hours! That is much too long!" She fussed, going back towards the kitchen.

I breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank god…_ "Sorry mom. I just met a friend from school and we started to talk. before I knew it, it was two hours."

Linda gave me a hard stare, trying to see if I was lying. _Please believe me, Please believe me, Please believe me!_

"Well alright then." But she was still giving me the stink eye. "But since you made me worry, and because you were two hours late, no dinner for tonight."

"But mom, I didn't eat dinner last night!" I protested. She didn't give me dinner then because of my little outburst when we were at Frisk's house.

"No buts!" She screamed. I froze and looked down. "Now, go to your room."

I quickly ran up the stairs and flopped onto my bed. _Why does she have to ruin everything?_ I thought. Thank goodness I had some pie, otherwise I would be starving. I snuggled under the covers, smiling to myself. At least now I finally have a friend. That is the one thing stupid Linda can never really take away. My friendship.

-  
Okay, lets leave it off with Linda being a BITCH :D. And yes, I had to stick in the Bad Time! C'mon, I am pure trash I had too. Also, I kinda wrote Undyne like my cool friend who is a lot like her, HOPEFULLY THAT IS OKAY WITH ALL OF YOU GUYS. Anyway, please heart and comment and all that jazz bc you are all beautiful. And do not fret, bad times are on the horizon. I'll see ya next time! ~Bazooka Universe


	7. Chapter 7

p.s. I made the main bully in this chapter (b/n) which means bully name. I figured you guys could put your own bully, past or present, into the story so everyone can hate them!

-  
"Heeeyy (y/n)!" I finched at the sound of the voice. "Monsters are being accepted into this school now! I bet that really grinds your gears, doesn't it? You racist!"

Crap, I thought. I should've expected this. It was just another Monday at school, with almost twice the amount of bullying from Friday. Mostly because of the new monster students at school. Everyone thought I hated them just because I was Linda's kid. Basically everyone in the student body hates my guts just because of my mom And, I hadn't seen Frisk all day, just to add more crap to my crappy day.

I sighed and looked up from my book. It was the same group of kids who made fun of me everyday. They walked towards the fence, where I usually sat down to read.

"What are you doing? Reading during recess?" (b/n) the head bully of the bunch taunted. "friendless freak!"

The bullies surrounded me. I took a deep breath. "You say that to me every time we talk (b/n), I don't know why you act so surprised."

A couple of the kids laughed, but it almost immediately died down. "You think you're hot stuff, hm? Just because your mom is the head of the Pta, and bosses everyone around, mean you get to?" (b/n) gave a cruel smile. "Not happening buddy. You are a racist, evil….He struggled, thinking of the right words to say.

"Listen, I don't think that! Why can't you guys get it through your heads! I'm not like Linda!" I cried.

"What are you calling us stupid?" (b/n) sneered. "You know what...I'm going to say it! You are a racist, evil...son of a….bitch!" he got out, crossing his arms, smug.

The other kids gasped in shock. All of them knew of the unholy curse words that should never be spoken Anyone who did say them, were in the deepest trouble imaginable. Some of the unholy words were bitch, shit, and the most terrifying of them all...The f-word.

People muttered excitedly. None of them had the courage to say these forbidden words out loud. I knew most all of the curse words, so I wasn't afraid to say them. But people would tell on me if I said any of the curses.

"Whatever. You think you're a hotshot just because you use grown-up words." I grumbled

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you say one?" He pushed me back into the fence. We were hidden by a batch of trees, so none of the teachers could see my bullying going on. My book fell out of my hands and onto the sandy ground. Someone stepped on it. I became furious, but I tried to cool myself down. I couldn't act irrationally.

I huffed. "If I say it then you guys will tell on me." I shrugged. "I'm not dumb enough to fall for that."

(b/n) chuckled. "Yeah right. You are just making up excuses!" Suddenly, I looked behind (b/n) to see Frisk. I let out a smile.

"What the hell…" another gasp ran through the crowd, and (b/n) smirked. "What the hell are you smiling about?"

I smiled wider. "I just saw my new friend." I stated.

(b/n)'s eyes widened. "Bull…..bullshit! Another gasp through the crowd. "You have no friends, you racist!"

"Yes, I do have a friend." I waved towards Frisk. "Hey Frisk!"

Their head whirled around at me, they smiled and waved back. I motioned for them to come over, so Frisk started to walk towards us.

"You made friends with the new kid? Again?" (b/n) laughed. "Well that won't last long. Soon all your racist comments will drive them away!"

"I'm not a racist!" I repeated.

Just then Frisk showed up, carrying a notebook with them. They wrote down. 'What's up (y/n)?'

"Wait, you are actually friends with that loser?" (b/n) turned towards them. Frisk gave them a weird look before writing. 'Yeah, why?'

(b/n) scoffed. "(y/n)'s mom is head of the Pta, and they put all these dumb rules in place. She took out the pizza from the lunch menu!" They crossed their arms. "(y/n) is just like her."

'No they aren't.' Frisk wrote. 'I've hung out with them. They are nice.'

(b/n) put their hands on their hips. "Oh yeah? If you hang out with them for more than five minutes, their mom will come out with everything wrong with you. Honestly, don't hang around losers like (y/n) unless you want to be made fun of 24/7." (b/n) stuck out their hand. "Hang out with us. You'll go far in this school if you do.

Frisk looked at me, and I looked down in shame. I always lose my friends to these jerks. They stomp all over me just because of my mom. Tears were threatening my eyes, but I blinked them back. I couldn't cry in front of these jerks.

Frisk scribbled down words for a long time, before showing the notebook for all to see, including me. Everyone was crowding around to see.

'NO. (y/n) is nice. They haven't said one mean thing to me at all in the time I hung out with them. And I am a freaking mute, not to mention a transgender. Maybe you are the loser, because you judge people just because of their parents. So could you leave us alone?'

Everyone muttered and gasped, spreading the message around the small group of kids. (b/n) looked fuming mad as I smiled, content that Frisk would stick with me.

"Well, you are just a FREAK." (b/n) almost shouted, causing me to jump. "Who doesn't know what gender they are supposed to be? That's stupid!"

Frisk looked shocked, before scowling a bit. They thought for a moment, and then suddenly looked as if they came up with an idea

And then Frisk stuck up her middle finger.

The whole crowd of kids literally exploded in shock, laughter, and yelling. Everyone basically went insane at Frisk's little gesture.

(b/n) face was beet red. "I'm...I'm...I'm gonna tell!" They shouted, and quickly ran away. The other kids still chatted, wondering if a teacher was going to get involved.

Frisk turned towards me and wrote 'Are you okay?'

I laughed. "Are you kidding? I'm Okay now, that was awesome!" I gushed. "Not everyone is brave enough to use a swear. Where did you even learn that anyway?"

Frisk blushed and hastily wrote down. "I see Sans use it a lot on people who are rude to him and Toriel. I don't exactly know what it means though."

I giggled, but then saw (b/n) coming over with a smirk on his face and a teacher in tow. "Uh oh" Frisk looked over to my line of sight. I looked down. "Sorry to get you involved in all this…"

Frisk smiled. 'It's okay. I am used to sticking up for myself and other people.' They wrote.

The teacher, Mrs. Caplan, approached the small crowd of kids. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked.

She...She said a curse word!" (b/n) stuttered.

Frisk rose one of their eyebrows, and hastily wrote 'I am not a She. I am a They.' Mrs. Caplan gasped as Frisk continued to write. 'And it was (b/n) that said curse words, not me.'

Mrs. Caplan looked Frisk. "Oh yeah, you are the mute child that's being raised by Mrs. Dreemurr, aren't you?" Frisk nodded.

"Her mom is a teacher?" (b/n) asked, looking scared.

"Why yes." Mrs. Caplan gave (b/n) a look. "But you must explain something to me (b/n)"

"What do you mean?" (b/n) said.

"How can a mute child say a curse word?" Mrs. Caplan placed her hands on her hips.

(b/n) got a furious look on his face. "Well, she put her middle finger up at me!"

Frisk gave a deep scowl and scrawled 'I AM NOT A SHE.' in the blink of an eye.

"That's stupid! You are obviously a girl! There is no such thing as a they!" (b/n) shouted.

"(b/n)! I am surprised at you! How could you be so insensitive!" Mrs. Caplan scolded. "You need to respect other people's genders, especially in this day an age."

(b/n) flushed an angry red. "Shut up bitch!"

Everyone gasped. (b/n) eyes widened and he went as pale as a ghost "Uh...um I mean…"

Mrs. Caplan was in a state of shock before grabbing (b/n) roughly by the ear. "Such dirty language! You will get five days of recess detention for that! And we will have to call your parents!" She dragged (b/n) away from the crowd by his eyes, with him screaming the whole time.

Everyone in the nearby crowd muttered, absolutely in shock at the events that had just occurred. They all started to walk away, giving little attention towards me and Frisk.

I stared in shock before jumping up and down. "That was AMAZING!" I nearly shouted, running in front of Frisk and giving them a hug. "I can't believe you stood up for me like that!" I let go of them, a big smile plastered onto my face.

Frisk looked at me for a second before smiling and writing 'That's what true friends do. We stick up for each other.'

My smile somehow got even bigger and I let out a laugh. "You are really something, Frisk.

Frisk smiled, before letting a frown creep onto her face. They wrote down 'Do they come and bully you everyday?'

I shrugged. "Well yeah, but I've gotten used to it. I had to learn to fight back."

'couldn't you just tell a teacher?' Frisk scrawled

"What? No way! If I do that, people will call me a snitch, and then I will have even less of a chance to have friends!" I sighed. "Besides, then my mom would be called in and...you know how she is."

Frisk nodded, and started to write something. After they were done, they showed it to me and put one of their hands on my shoulder. "Don't worry, you don't have to fight by yourself. I'll take care of them.'

"Aw, you don't have to do that…" I started to protest. But looking into Frisk's eyes, I saw something inside them, as if they would never give up no matter what. I saw... determination inside of Frisk..And it made me the happy that someone would finally stick up for me, even though I never could.

 _Riiining! Riiinng!_ The school bell echoed throughout the playground.

"C'mon, we can't be late!" I said, gathering up my book and brushing the dirt off of it. "This is the last period, so I have to go to the Pta board room before Linda. Otherwise she gets all mad at me." I grabbed Frisk's hand without a second thought. "Are you coming with me?"

Frisk blushed only for a moment, before smiling and nodding 'yes'

I laughed. "Alright! Let's go!" I dragged her over to the school building. _Hopefully, Linda will be nicer than usual today…_ I prayed.

-  
Sorry nothing much happened, but CLIFFHANGERS! Also, Linda's bad time is next chapter! SHE WILL PAY FOR NOT MAKING YOU DINNER!

Also I have no idea how to reply to comments so sorry If I never answer your questions. (thanks to that one person who notified me that the last chapter was in a weird format you are a life saver)

Anyway, heart and comment so I know that you guys love this! (also if you could follow me that would be greeeeeeeeeeeeeaaatt) Thanks for all your support! ~Bazooka Universe


	8. Chapter 8

OH YES! New chapter babies! And I will admit...this chapter has some BAD TIMES. *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge* Hope you enjoy! ~Bazooka Universe

Of course, I end up late to the meeting.

I realized this as soon as we got to the door. People were talking inside, and I could distinctly hear my mom's voice.

I groaned. "I'm sorry, I made us late! Now we can't hang out before the meeting starts."

Frisk smiled. 'It's okay.' they wrote down

I peered into the door window, and saw all the parents gathered around the table. Linda was at the head of the table, as always. She was chatting with Gloria.

"You can't come in with me with my mom sitting there. She told me I wasn't allowed to hang out with you."

Frisk's eyes widened. 'But you did it anyway?'

"Well...yeah. You are my friend after all." I shrugged, it wasn't a big deal for me, but Frisk looked extremely happy at my comment. "Is Sans going to be at the meeting today?"

'I think so…' Frisk wrote. 'I'll wait outside for him. You go on in.'

"Are you sure?" I asked

'Yes. I don't want to make you later then you already are' they wrote.

I smiled. "Thanks! Hopefully I'll see you in the meeting!" Then I pushed the door open and awaited the absolute hell inside.

A couple of the mom's noticed me come in and waved. I shyly waved back before walking over to Linda. She glared at me, fury in her eyes. she leaned down to my level.

"I can't believe you were late again! Idiot!" I flinched, waiting for her to slap me, but it never came. "You are sure as hell getting a beating later, just not now. I have an image to uphold." She then sat up straight, and I looked down to the ground.

 _She hasn't beaten me in a while… hope she isn't too rough this time…_ I thought, nervously snapping my fingers.

Linda gave me another glare when she noticed my snapping. I quickly silenced my fingers.

"Alright everyone!" Linda called out, silencing the other pta mom's. "Let's call this meeting to order!"

She stood up. "As you know, fellow parents, _monsters_ have invaded our school, and there is very little we can do about it. I have talked with the principal, and he states that the school administrators have forced these beings into our schools. One has even started teaching here!" She shuddered. "Although we can't force these _creatures_ out of our school legally," She gave an evil smirk. "We can implement rules to convince them that they are not welcome."

A couple of parents nodded their heads, but a few looked horrified. One was Alex, a single mother who just wanted things to be fair. Alex had short brown hair, kind've like a pixie cut. She usually wore simple sweatshirts to the meetings, not really having the budget to wear nice clothes. She started to show up the meetings for her kid, but the other mom's constantly berated her for being a single mother. She only spoke up rarely not wanting to be made fun of, but stuck with the Pta nevertheless. I always liked her. She seemed like a really nice lady.

Of course, There were the really mean parents that absolutely adored Linda.

One was David, who was nodding enthusiastically at Linda's speech. He was extremely sexist, claiming men were the superior race. He originally want to be head of the pta, but Linda won majority vote. Usually, Linda and David never got along, but they could agree on a few things. One of them being racist towards monsters

Then there was Diana. She was giving a small clap to Linda's speech. Diana had long black hair, and emerald eyes. She usually wore dress-y tops to the meetings, claiming she always had to look her best. Diana usually provided the food at the meetings, but every single thing she ever baked was the absolute WORST. It seemed that everyone but me loved her cheap-ass lemon bars and other goodies. Half of the time she buys stuff from the bargain bin in the grocery store, not really caring all that much to bake for herself. She also was with Linda's extremely racist mind-set, and claimed anybody who had gluten-allergies was 'just faking it' to lose weight.

And then there was Helen. Linda's right hand women. Helen was a dyed blonde, with steely gray eyes that picked out everything that was wrong with you. She was the most racist out of the three, and was a hardcore homophobe. She once left a Spanish woman in tears after every meeting, with the constant mocking of her accent. She treated anyone that was different with a sneer of disgust, so she became very close friends with Linda, who shared the same viewpoints.

There were so many cruel parents, that there weren't many parents who actually were nice people. Linda ran the pta like a tyrant, with no one daring to speak out at her, afraid to be mocked.

"So! I'm happy we all agree on this matter." Linda gave a fake, plastic smile. "Right?"

Everyone who would've liked to protest put their head down, trying not to be noticed.

"Good!" Linda clapped her hands together. "So, I say we should start by-"

 _Knock Knock_. The door of the Pta was opened.

"Sorry I'm late," Sans proclaimed, walking in.

Everyone's head swiveled in his direction, even the kids at the meeting. Sans was wearing his signature blue hoodie and shorts, with nothing but fuzzy slippers for shoes. I could see that Frisk was behind him, smiling. "I heard you guys had Pta meetings at this school. Am I in the right room?"

Everyone was shocked. It took a few seconds before Linda choked out. "I-Is this a joke?"

"Nope. No joke." Sans shrugged.

"But-but you can't just join the Pta!" Linda protested. "You need to be approved by the Pta members first!"

"Well, your principal asked me specifically to join the Pta, since I am a monster after all. You need a monster representative in the Pta," Sans said. "at least, according to him. Anyway, where should I sit?"

Linda's face grew into a deep frown, and I heard her mutter under her breath "stupid...idiotic...can't run this school for shit…" before saying, "Near the end of the table please." In a strained voice.

"Alrighty then." Sans took his seat next to Sarah. Everyone was silent, watching the skeleton sit himself down. Sans looked around. "So, are we going to start?"

"Well...you should introduce yourself, Mr…?"

"Sans. Sans the Skeleton." He smiled.

"Well, Mr. Sans,"

"Oh, you don't need to call me Mr. Sans." Sans cut her off. "Sans is fine."

Linda gave a smirk. "Well, Mr. Sans, we were just about to discuss-"

Sans rolled his eyes. "Well if you are going to call me Mr. Sans, you might as well call me Dr. Sans." People's head swiveled towards him. "I have a PhD."

Linda was absolutely fuming mad after being cut off twice. "Fine! Dr. Sans, we were discussing the matter of monsters in our schools."

"Oh really?" Sans commented.

"Yes." Linda stuck up her nose while crossing her arms. "Most of our Pta staff agrees with me when we say that monsters are not welcome." She looked down at the table. "Right?"

Mummers swept through the room. The parents who agreed with Linda nodded yes, but the parents who were usually nice people chose to shake their heads no. Linda's eyes flared in anger, but for once the other Pta members didn't back down. _They must find Sans scarier then Linda at this point…_ I thought

"You see?" Linda crossed her arms. "So, unfortunately, you joining the Pta is fairly pointless, as we will win majority vote for every rule against your kind. So it's best if you just leave the Pta now, and save yourself from being utterly humiliated." She gave a wide grin.

Sans, however, seemed unfazed by Linda's speech. His face still even had a smile on it. But he slowly placed both hands on the table, and everyone in the room froze.

"Well, Linda." He began, in a casual voice. "My race didn't get trapped underground for millennia and get freed by my kid through love and mercy just so we could get pushed around by white middle-class suburban moms." He stated, shocking everyone down to their core. "So, unfortunately for you, I am determined," He winked at Frisk. "to stay with this Pta and protest against each and every rule until the day Frisk graduates." He sat back down again. "Just saying"

Everyone in the Pta was shell-shocked. No one had ever stood out against Linda...ever. They nervously awaited for Linda to unleash her fury on the poor unsuspecting skeleton.

Linda was fuming mad. She had never, ever lost her cool like this in front of the Pta. I was nearly bursting with laughter, using all of my effort to stay silent.

"Jeez…" Sans spoke up. "It just got dead quiet in here, am I right?" He winked towards Frisk, who gave a small giggle. A few adults smiled at the skeletons joke, easing the tension in the room.

But, Linda was quick to recover, and took a deep breath. That's when she noticed Frisk _. Uh oh,_ I thought.

"Well then. I suppose we will have to take the hard way." Linda smirked. "I assume that little girl next to you is yours...Frisk was it?" Linda said in a cold voice

Sans shook is head. "I don't have a girl."

Linda's eyebrow twitched. "Excuse me?"

"Frisk isn't a girl."

Linda smiled with that fake smile she always uses. "Oh! My mistake. Well, he certainly doesn't look like-"

"Frisk isn't a boy either."

Linda's face lit up in confusion. "E-Excuse me?"

"Frisk isn't a boy." The skeleton repeated, a smile still on his face.

"Well...well then what are they?"

"They are an ambassador."

Linda ground her teeth together. "What?"

"Frisk is an ambassador for monster kind." Sans said, shrugging. "They helped free us from the underground, so they are an ambassador."

Linda pinched the bridge of her nose frustrated beyond belief. "That not what I meant and you know it! I just want to know what gender she is!"

"I already told you. Frisk isn't a she, Frisk is a they."

"What? that doesn't make sense!"

"Frisk is a they.. What part of that doesn't make sense?"

"Well, you can't be a _they!_ that doesn't make sense!"

"Listen Linda, I'm just asking you to refer to my kid as a they. If that is a bit too much for you, you can just use their name." Sans said.

Linda looked like she was about to explode. I couldn't take it anymore. I unwisely let out a small chuckle. Everyone's head whipped towards me, including Linda. I froze, and started to pick at my clothes, deliberately avoiding my mom's gaze.

"Sorry…" I mumbled. I could feel Linda's death stare on top of me.

Linda sighed, and her eyes were finally off me. _I guess she's more angry at Sans then she is at me…_ I thought.

"Anyway, what I am trying to say," Linda gave a look towards the skeleton. "Is that Frisk is not a monster."

"And?"

Linda went beet red again. "You can't be her biological father!"

"No. I'm not. Great detective work there." Sans said, oozing with sarcasm. " I am not _their_ biological father."

Linda looked ready to explode. "So why are you taking care of a human!"

Sans sighed. "You see Linda, there is this wonderful thing people can do to get children." He winked. "Its called adoption. You just sign a couple of legal documents and then you have a human child that you have to love and care for." He explained to her as if she were a child.

Linda was pissed. absolutely 100% P-I-S-S-E-D. And I was loving every second of it.

 _Ladies and gentlemen, grab your popcorn._ I thought. _We are in for one hell of a year._

-  
Yay! BAD TIME LADIES AND GENTS! *pops confetti*  
I was tempted to cut off just before the bad times, but I thought that was a bit cruel. SO THIS CHAPTER ENDED UP REALLY LONG. :)  
Now I am making Sans a sarcastic son of a bitch in this story. Making him frustratingly calm. But I WILL make him lose his shit one day.  
Also, thanks to all you guys who helped me figure out how to reply to things, You all rock. NOW I CAN ANSWER QUESTIONS!

Anyway, Please heart and comment and all that jazz! I LOVE YOU GUYS ~Bazooka Universe


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! More bad times for Linda! I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! ~Bazooka Universe

P.S. Also I am sorry if I can't reply to every comment I get. I sometimes don't know what to say other then "Thanks!". I would end up being redundant, and every reply would be the same. But I absolutely ADORE comments so NEVER STOP SENDING THEM PLEASE. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Everyone in the room soon realized that Sans took absolutely no shit

"What I am trying to say," Linda started. "Is that she-"

"They" Sans interrupted.

Linda expression was livid. "She can't be a they!"

"Listen Linda, shouldn't you be going on with the meeting? It seems fairly pointless to argue with me over something that doesn't concern you."

Linda made a _tch_ noise. "And what shouldn't concern me?"

"My family life." Sans stated, closing his eyes. "So I would appreciate it if you went on with the meeting." Sans opened one eye half-way. "unless, of course, you want to keep arguing. I could do this all day."

Linda sighed in exasperation. "Fine. Let's continue with the meeting." She straightened the papers on the table. "Lets go onto the topic of the annual Christmas bake sale!" Linda smiled. "Everyone has to bring in some baked goods for the bake sale. The profits will be used for a super special secret proposition that I will announce later!" Linda squealed, getting excited. "Each person will have their own stand to sell goods on. The bake sale will be this Wednesday, so get your baked goods prepared." Linda gave a scathing look towards Sans. "And , you don't need to participate in this event."

"Why?" Sans asked.

"Well…This is your first meeting after all." Linda's smile resembled that of a snake. "I haven't giving you much warning for this so-"

"Why Linda," Sans interrupted, making Linda even more angry. "You wouldn't happen to be excluding me just because I am a monster, right?"

"Wha-What?"

"Well, since you were extremely racist towards my kind at the beginning of this meeting, I just wanted to clarify." Sans said with a smug look on his face

Linda's scowl deepened. "No, it isn't because you are a monster. It is because you are new to the Pta and I do not want to...erm...place this burden on you."

"Well, then I'm sure you won't have a problem with me participating." Sans said.

"No! You can't-"

"No? You don't have a problem? Alright, good." Sans stuck his hands into his pockets. People were looking at him in disbelief. "Thanks from inviting me to the bake sale, then."

Linda was slowly but surely turning into a tomato. She honestly looked ready to explode. I gave another chuckle, I had never seen my mom so frustrated in not getting her way. Again, everyone looked at me again. Linda glared at me with a death glare so intense it made me fear for my life. I expected her to yell furiously at me, losing her cool in front of her people.

But she did something completely out of left field. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know what, let's postpone this meeting for tomorrow. I need to...rethink a few propositions."

I stared in shock. Linda had never cancelled a meeting. Even when the snow was a foot high, we still trudged to this stupid meeting room. _Linda probably wants to be more prepared to handle Sans._ I thought.

A few of the cruel parents seemed grumpy, and were glaring at Sans. But Sans didn't seem to mind. He just got out of his chair, ruffled Frisk's hair, and went out the door.

Surprisingly, a few of the moms followed him. _Sans already has some people backing him up..._ I thought. _Maybe we can turn this Pta around!_

But then Linda gave me a death stare. _Oh no..._ I thought. _I should've known not to be that hopeful. Linda is going to make me pay for laughing at her earlier._

She grabbed my arm with such force that I was sure I would have a bruise afterward. Her manicure nails dug harshly into my skin. I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

She dragged me through the parking lot, muttering to me. "You idiot! I can't believe you! Embarrassing me in front of the members like that! You worthless little shit!" I flinched. "You bet your ass you are not getting an dinner tonight. And you are certainly are getting beaten. Such insolence! Wait till your father hears about this, he'll be furious!" She opened the car door with great force. "You stupid-"

"Ahem." Sans cleared his throat, suddenly coming into view of our car. It was almost like he appeared from nothing. "I hate to interrupt,"

"Not like that has stopped you before!" Linda quipped.

"But I think I should tell you some vital information about me."

"Oh really?"

Sans leaned against our car. "A select few of monsters can detect LV in humans."

"LV? What the hell is that?" She angrily asked.

"Hmph, such language." Sans spoke, shrugging. "LV stands for LOVE, or Level Of Violence." He closed his eyes. "When a human's LV is high, they have a tendency to create violence wherever they go."

When he opened his eyes again, they were pitch black, with no pupils. "I am a monster that has that ability." The air around us got colder and the wind picked up. "And I can tell you right now, your LV is getting pretty high. So I suggest you think before you beat up (y/n), or I'll have to call child services."

Linda's eyes widened. "Are-Are you threatening me?"

"No." He said ominously. "Just warning you."

"How did you even…" Linda's eyes suddenly became furious. "I'll report you for this! You'll get kicked off the Pta!"

The air dropped its temperature even further. "And who would believe you?" he practically growled. "And who would be on your side? You dirty child-abuser."

Suddenly, his pupils showed back up in his skull, and the air around us got a bit warmer. He was back to his normal goofy skeleton self. "Do we understand each other?"

Linda was tongue-tied. "I...Um...I…"

"Good." Sans then walked away into the woods, and disappeared from our line of sight.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. I looked up at Linda, and then back towards the woods. My tears welled up with tears of joy. _Sans had just saved me from a night of pain…_ I realized, nearly jumping up and down.

"C'mon Linda!" I said cheerfully, going to the other side of the car. "We better get home."

Her head whirled around at me. "Did you just call me Linda!?"

I looked up at her, and saw her livid expression. I mumbled, "Sorry, it was an accident." before opening the car door.

Linda let out a huff of frustration as she entered the car and started it. "I don't care what that asshole Skeleton says, you are still not getting dinner."

I clenched my fists, but said nothing. I was internally happy that Sans kept me from getting beaten, reminding myself to thank him later.

I looked out the window, watching the trees fly by. _At least Christmas is coming soon…_ I thought, closing my eyes. _But I never really get good presents anyway._

But then I smiled. _Frisk might get me something. That would be awesome!_

"Get that dumb smirk off your face, you brat." Linda barked, and I wiped my face free of emotion.

"Sorry…" I whispered.

Linda made a _tch_ noise with her mouth. "That is all I hear from you! Sorry this and Sorry that!" I tried to make myself as small as possible as she ranted on. "You little idiot. You only know one fucking word." I flinched harshly at the f-word. I knew she always lashed out her anger at me when she was angry, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. "I wish I had aborted you." She said scathingly, and I couldn't take it anymore.

We pulled in the driveway. I practically ran out of the car, tears falling down my face.

"(y/n)!" She shouted, but I wasn't stopping. I bolted through the house, not bothering to take off my coat, and ran straight upstairs to my room.

It's so unfair, I thought, closing the door to my room and locking it. Why can't my parents be nice? I started to sob quietly, flopping onto my bed and looking out the window. Why can't they be like Frisk's family? Why does nobody care!

Suddenly, I heard a knocking sound outside. I looked up.

Frisk was at their window, knocking on it to get my attention. I had just noticed out rooms were directly across from one another. They waved when they saw me.

I waved back, wiping the tears from my eyes. They disappeared from the window for a second, and I saw them writing down something on a piece of paper. Frisk crumpled up the piece, then they opened their window and mimed the action of throwing.

I nodded, understand what they were about to do. I opened my window and Frisk threw the ball and it landed on my floor. I picked it up.

'Is everything okay? Sans told me Linda has a high LV. I'm so sorry, I didn't know.' Frisk had written. 'Also, I forgot to give you my phone number yesterday.' They listed their number. 'Text me ASAP...that means as soon as possible I think... Sincerely, Frisk'

I smiled. I grabbed my phone and quickly input Frisk's number. I had only two other contacts on my phone, Linda and my Dad.

'Hey. It's (y/n)' I texted them. 'You don't need to worry. Sans scared Linda off. I'm not having dinner tonite tho...but it could've been much worse.' I hit send.

'I can get Toriel to make you some pie' Frisk wrote back a few minutes later. 'I can leave it near the fence.'

I smiled. 'That would be gr8. Thx.'

'No problem (y/n). I'll text you when the pie is done.'

I curled up into my blankets a smile on my face. _Thank god Frisk is here._ I thought, closing my eyes. _I would be dead without them._

 _-_  
WOOP WOOP *blares airhorn*  
Sorry about that lame ending, I just needed to end this chapter already. It ended up pretty long. OH WELL.  
And yes, Linda is a 100% PURE ABUSING BITCH. She will continue to be 100% ABUSING BITCH until some conflict is introduced, and that will be a while.  
Also, I wanted Sans to be able to sense LV bc it seems like a thing he would be able to do, considering he can see your LV in the game.  
Anyway, thanks for everything! Please Heart, comment, and Follow me if you want to know when this story will be updated! AU AVOIR LITTLE SINNAMON ROLLS! ~Bazooka Universe


	10. Chapter 10

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN 5 MILLION YEARS

I was taking a bit of a short break from writing... BUT I AM BACK NOW

here is the new chapter! ~Bazooka Universe

-  
I sighed, completely bored out of my mind as Linda and I waited for the meeting to start. Other members of the Pta were in the meeting room, chatting with Linda while I sulked quietly, trying not to hear their conversation.

"I can't believe that monster! The nerve of him!" Helen remarked.

"I know, it's completely insane that our principal would let someone like him in here!" Gloria said.

"Surely Linda, you have something that can take care of this horrendous skeleton?" Diana asked.  
Linda's smug smile made me want to gag. "Yes. I did a little...research on that skeleton last night. I'm sure to find his pressure point today. He will be gone before this meeting is over!" Linda smiled, clasping her hands together.

They continued to chatter, but I tuned them out, looking out a window instead. _Ugh. Of course Linda would have something awful planned for Sans. She always does. I just hope Sans can take it._

Sooner or later, everyone (except Sans) was in the Pta room. Linda struck her hand onto the table to stop the chatter, and everybody looked towards her.

Linda smiled. "So...I suppose that upstart skeleton has decided to bail." Her wicked smile was blinding. "What a shame. Anyway, let's start this meeting by-"

"I wouldn't be to sure about that, Linda."

Sans entered the Pta room in the same clothes he wore yesterday, casually walking into the room with Frisk happily walking behind him. Linda gave a death glare so intense it made me fear for Sans' life. But he casually brushed it off like it was nothing. _Sans is so brave…_ I thought, watching him in awe.

"Well, it seems like you have decided to show up again." Linda sneered.

"Yep." He stated. "I already told you last meeting, Linda. I am here to stay."

Linda gave a cruel smile. "Is that so?"

"Well….yeah, I mean, I just said it. What part do you not understand?" Sans said.

Linda grit her teeth for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Well, Mr. Sans,"

"We did agree it was Dr. Sans earlier, right?" Sans interrupted, causing Linda's eyes to light up in fury. "I mean, you are being pretty inconsistent."

Linda made a little noise of annoyance before continuing. "Fine! Dr. Sans, I have recently looked you up online."  
Sans rolled his eyes. "And what on earth does this have to do with the Pta?"

Linda held up a finger. "Stop interrupting me! I am head of this Pta and I will not tolerate-"

"Interrupting?" Sans said, cutting Linda off. Her face became bright crimson in unfathomable anger. "Sorry. that was a bit out of line. Please, go on with your possible racist remark."

Linda growled before taking one of her papers from the table. "Dr. Sans, I have recently found out about your... _child_ being an ambassador."

"Well, I did mention it last meeting, if you bothered to pay attention."

Linda's eyes were red-hot coals of fury.

"Well, you did pause for that one so I thought you wanted a remark."

"Silence!" She shouted, making every Pta member jump. Linda pushed back her hair before continuing. "Its states here that Frisk is...Transgender?"

"Yes they are." Sans stated, putting his feet up onto the table. "That is why I wanted you to call Frisk a they, Linda. I thought you would understand."

Linda took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, I believe that being 'Gender-fluid' is completely ridiculous." She stated. "Frisk is using this half-hearted excuse for being a...a queer. And it's absolutely disgusting!"

"Yes!" Helen said, backing her up. "The bible states that being a homosexual is a sin! We shouldn't allow freaks like Frisk in our school! It ain't natural!"

Diana stood up. "Absolutely! Who knows if Frisk will spread her...condition to other children!"

I gave a nervous glance towards Frisk. They were holding Sans' hand, and it looked like they were holding back tears. I felt the urge to stand up for Frisk, but then I remembered last meeting, and decided against it.  
Linda's smiled her fake-ass smile once again. "You see? I'm not the only one!" She straightened the papers on her desk. "So, it would be best for the safety of our children if you were sent away from this school. We can't have Frisk's condition being spread around!" She raised her eyebrow at Sans. "We will take legal action if we must, but I hope it doesn't come to that. So, Dr. Sans," She said his name like it was infected. "You might as well pack your bags and leave. You're not welcome here."

I gave a glance at Sans, only to be thoroughly confused. Sans was...normal. He wasn't yelling or screaming or anything. Hell, he didn't even look mad. He still had that goofy grin on.

I felt like I was dreaming when Sans chuckled. "Linda, Linda, Linda." He repeated, leaning back in the chair lazily. "Now let's think about this for a minute. Suppose you do kick me out of this school. You would have to do it legally, as I won't go down without a fight." he shrugged. "That's just who I am. And if you do get me out of this school, which is still highly unlikely by the way, there is the subject of the news."

"The news?" Linda questioned, face full of confusion. She must've expected Sans to go crazy on her, I thought. Like me.

"Well, I absolutely would talk to the press about being voted out of a school just because my kid is Transgender." Sans shrugged. "And in this day and age, word spreads fast."

"What are you saying?" Linda asked.

"Well, do you remember that secretary who didn't pass the rights for gay marriage? Do you remember alllll that attention she got? Lots people made fun of her online for her racist mindset." Sans closed his eyes. "A similar situation might happen here, if you manage to kick Frisk out because of her identity." Sans opened his eyes half-way. "Still, do you wanna take that risk Linda? Do you wanna have a bad time?"

Sans sat up. "And honestly Linda, if you have a problem with my kid being in this school, then why don't you leave? Because I am here to stay, thank you very much."

Linda was struck speechless. "I-Is that a threat?"

"No, just a theoretical situation I am proposing here." Sans answered. "So could you please stop bullying my kid?"

I gave a wide grin as I saw Frisk smile brightly. Frisk gave the skeleton a hug from the side. Sans chuckled and placed his arm around them. All of the nice parents smiled at the lovely scene, but Linda's followers were giving glares at the two of them.

"...Fine. I'll drop it then." Linda spat out, gathering up her papers. "Let's...get on with the meeting then."

I saw Frisk look my way, and I gave them a thumbs up. Frisk smile grew wider as they nodded.

Linda continued the boring meeting, talking about the bake sale, the upcoming science fair, the book sale, and many other school activities. Sans actually started to doze off during the meeting, much to Linda's annoyance.

I laughed quietly on the inside. _Sans is awesome, I wish he was my real dad._ I thought, looking out the window. _Sans is really going to change this place, I just know it!_

-  
Okay I know I left it off at a weird place but I just wanted to be done with this new chapter.

Again, SORRY IT WAS SO LONG

I haven't been in front of a computer for god knows how long, and I can only update from my computer. If I could do it from my phone, I totally would.

Also, should I add mettaton into the story? I feel like he should be included somewhere...

Also, to that guest who asked of Muffet will be in the story, YES, she will be!

Also, apparently a lot of people have viewed this story! I looked at the charts, and even some people from Lithuania have seen my stuff! THAT BLOWS MY FREAKEN MIND. Thanks to each and every single one of you, wherever you are!

Please favorite and follow! Love you guys! ~Bazooka Universe


	11. Chapter 11

ALRIGHT THEN. Mettaton will be in the next chapter then! A LOT of people cried out for Mettaton, so he will be coming! (Just not this chapter or next chapter. Anyway, on with the chapter!

-  
The bright sun was really starting to annoy me.

It was the day of the bake sale, and most every Pta mom had come early to set up. Except for Linda, who had come a whole 2 hours earlier.

I shifted in my seat, trying to block the warm sun. Although it was getting closer to December, we still got the occasional warm day. And the blinding sun was melting all of the snow, leaving the grass damp and warm. The air was moist and humid because of it, and I was not happy about it.

The Pta moms had held the bake sale outside, in front of the school. People had set up stands selling different kinds of pastries and goods. When the kids got out of school, they would be allowed to stay after school to hang out at the bake sale.

"Now, lets see, we do have enough brownies, don't we?" Linda barked at me.

I sighed. "Yes mother. We still have fifty brownies."

Linda gave me the stink eye, and then counted them herself. I scoffed. _She obviously thinks I'm going to take one._ I thought. I looked over at the empty table across from ours. _When is Frisk going to be here? Frisk and Sans hadn't shown up yet._ I groaned. _They probably aren't coming,_ I thought miserably.

Meanwhile, Linda wore a smile of triumph looking at Sans empty table. "It's about to start. What a shame Sans couldn't attend." She made a little hum of happiness.

I said nothing, picking at the tablecloth instead. _God, I hate my mom._ I thought. _I wish she was more like Toriel. I bet Toriel would actually make brownies instead of buying them from the store, and let me help her make them._ I gave a glance towards Linda, who was chatting with Diana. _But...I just have shitty Linda._

Suddenly a loud scream interrupted my thought. I looked up.

Sans had appeared right in front of Linda, causing her to yell in shock.

"Whoops! Sorry Helen." Sans spoke up, stepping away. "I didn't know my shortcut would lead right in front of you."

Linda growled. "I'm Linda, you idiot, not Helen."

"...Right sorry." Sans said, little to no sincerity in his voice. "Where is our table again?"

"...Right over there…" Linda huffed. Sans walked over to the table casually.  
I looked behind him and saw Frisk waving happily to me. I waved back when Linda wasn't looking. They walked over next to Sans and sat down.

Right behind them was a strange monster.

She was a purple lady, with a blouse and puffy shorts. She looked very spider-like, with six arms and five eyes. Just looking at her mesmerized me. She had raven black hair, styled into two pigtails. She held several differently colored boxes in her hands. She winked, ( _Can spiders wink?_ ) before placing the boxes onto the table.

Using her multiple arms, the spider lady started to dish out the multiple pastries onto platters. The food was very strange, yet looked appealing.

There were cups of an amber liquid, some donuts and cakes with spider-net designs made with icing, some croissant-looking pastries, and some pies. The smell of the many different ingredients made my mouth water. The pastries smelled homemade, unlike the brownies, cookies, and cakes Linda brought at the supermarket.

Frisk put up a small whiteboard sign, written in marker. It read;

 _Spider Donuts…...….$2.00_

 _Spider Cider…...$1.50_

 _Cup of Spiders…...$1.50_

 _Slice of Spider Cake…_ …..…... _$3.00_

 _Slice of Snail-pies…_... _$2.00_

 _Slice of Cinnamon-butterscotch pie…...$3.50_

(A/n sorry they aren't perfectly straight, I don't have the time to make it completely exact. Also sorry if you're British and use pounds, I live in the U.S.)

I fished around in my pockets for any money. I needed to buy one of those treats, even if it made Linda angry with me.

Linda clapped her hands loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Hello! Can I have your attention!" The other parents looked towards her.

"Now, as you remember, whoever gains the most money from the bake sale gains a prize!" Linda chirped excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. Linda usually won these contests, and she always picked out the prize specifically with things she wants in mind. This year it was a luxury couch that conveniently matched with Linda's living room.

"So rank in those dollars people! I want to have some competition this time!" She hollered.

"Competition hm?" I heard Sans mutter. "Oh I'll give her some competition."

Just then, Linda noticed the Spider girl. "Um, Dr. Sans, what on earth is that god-forsaken creature?"

The Spider-girl huffed in annoyance, crossed two of her arms and put two of her other arms on her hips.

"Oh, do you mean Muffet?" Sans asked. "She was the head of the Hotland bake sale back in the underground, so I thought she would be helpful in this bake sale." Sans shrugged. "She is an amazing cook. But I did help make some of it with Toriel."

Muffet gave a fanged smile. "I am also the leader of all spiders. So..you don't want to make me mad deary, or I might send my lovely pets after you! Ahuhuhu!~" She chuckled.

Linda's face went pale and she quickly backed off. "A-Alright then. Let's rank up those funds people!" She shouted to the other parents.

Just then, the bell rang. Students were getting out of school, finally. Linda quickly sat back down at her station as the students spilled into the courtyard.

Students almost immediately swarmed Muffet and Sans' table. The smell of delicious food brought the students towards the stand. Kids were buying the delicious treats left and right, causing Linda's eye to start to twitch.

Only a couple kids came over to our table, swiftly buying stuff only to notice the other stand and quickly get in line.

Soon a large crowd was standing in front of Sans stand, and it came all the way back to our stand. I giggled quietly in triumph as kids had conversations with each other.

But as I smelled the heavenly pastries, my mouth started to water. I gazed upon the food in a daze. I had found a few dollars in my pocket, and there was nothing more I wanted to do then to go and buy one of Muffets pastries.

"Hey mom," I asked, praying to any deity that existed. "Is it okay if I go and buy treats for myself?"

"What? No!" Linda barked. I shrank back into my chair. "We can't have you giving money to the competition! Besides, if you give me your money you can eat our brownies."

"Oh, come on Linda," Sans spoke up over the crowd. "What kind of a parent doesn't let their kid eat quality food?" He rose an eyebrow. "I mean, it's just friendly competition, right?"  
His tone of voice made it seem like the exact opposite was true.

Linda flushed awkwardly at all of the parents eyes on her. She sighed, and rubbed her forehead. She muttered. "How did he even hear me over this crowd…" Before spitting out a rushed. "Fine! Go and buy something."

I grinned happily, practically jumping out of my chair. I quickly lost Linda's gaze in the large crowd. I bumped through some people, earning some glares, but it was worth it when I finally saw Frisk writing on their notepad at the table.

"Frisk!" I called out. They looked up, and smiled when they saw my face. I waved them over, and Frisk got up and walked towards me, away from the crowd.

"Hey! Who's that Muffet girl? Her stuff looks amazing!" I commented. "Did you help make some of it?"

Frisk gave a confused glance. 'Yes, of course I helped make it.' They wrote. 'Why wouldn't I?'

"Well," I scratched the back of my head nervously. "Linda never lets me help her bake. And that's IF she bakes." I shrugged. "She just bought stuff from the supermarket and claimed it was her own creation this year, like she does pretty much every year."

Frisk's expression grew angry. 'Isn't that cheating?'

"No, not really." I replied lamely.

Frisk sighed before writing 'That really sucks. It's always fun to make pies with Toriel.' They smiled. 'You should come over one day and help make them! We are actually selling her snail pies today, along with her cinnamon-butterscotch pie.'

I gave a wide smile. "Really? That's awesome!" I eyed Frisk's table, hungrily looking at the pastries. "I brought some money with me, do you think this is enough for a Spider Donut?"

Frisk looked confused before laughing silently. They wrote down 'You don't need to pay silly! You're my friend, you can have whatever you like!' before taking my hand and leading me towards the table.

"Anything?...Anything I want?" I asked, disbelieving.

Frisk nodded.

I nearly cried of joy.

Frisk dragged me over to the crowded table. I sat down next them and took one of everything. Muffet eyed me warily.

Frisk signed something to the spider-women, and she visibly calmed down.

I sighed, happy that a giant spider woman wasn't going to kill me for eating, and took a bite into the most delicious donut I had ever tasted in my life.

It had a rich and creamy inside. _Custard filled donuts…_ I realized. _Awesome!_ I took another bite, relishing in the flavor.

I soon ate every single piece of delicious food Muffet had marked, and absolutely free! (Well, except for the cup of spiders. No one really ordered that, much to the dismay of Muffet.)The Spider Cider was creamy and sweet, and tasted almost like ice cream soda. (A/n basically the butter beer in Harry Potter World.) The snail pie tasted a bit strange but was still very delicious. I didn't have any of the cinnamon-butterscotch pie, since I had already tasted it.

I licked my fingers after taking a bite of the spider cake. "Are you sure I am allowed to eat all of this?" I asked Frisk warily. I didn't want to intrude on their hospitality.

"Kid, have whatever you want." Sans interrupts, counting the money in the register. "You deserve it after having to put up with Linda every single day."

Frisk nodded at Sans, and gave me a bright smile.

I blushed "Thanks a lot Sans…" I murmured.

He winked. "Don't mention it."

Soon the crowd of children started to dissolve. Kids were now checking out the other stands, and laughing with their friends. I smiled, walking to the other side of the table.

"Thanks again guys! You didn't have to waste all of those profits on me…"

"NOW JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I heard Linda's shrill voice call out to me.  
I froze. _Crap..._ I thought

WOAHHH CLIFFHANGER :D  
Yeah, I felt like splitting up the bakery into two parts. IT WOULD BE REALLY LONG OTHERWISE. And when its longer, it takes longer for me to type it out. So...yeh  
Again, I thank you for your support! Please like and comment so I can feel happy! Bye! ~Bazooka Universe


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Sorry about that cliffhanger, I find myself doing them a lot! I hope you like the new Chapter! ~Bazooka Universe

I slowly turned to see my mother's furious face as she stomped towards me. My eyes widened in pure fear, and I started to hyperventilate. _No no no no no no…._ I repeated like a mantra in my head.

My mom slammed her hand down onto the table, and I flinched harshly. "Well! What are you doing with these….monsters!"

My hands became shaky. "I...Um...I just…."

"(y/n) just wanted to get a spider donut, Linda." Sans spoke up. _Thank god…_ I thought. _I owe Sans my life._

Linda gave me a death glare. "Seriously (y/n)! Why are you supporting the other vendors! You are such a stupid-" Linda suddenly realized that almost everyone was staring at her.

She gave a sigh. "Sorry, (y/n) I lost my cool there." She spat, her voice devoid of any actual regret.

Her eyes shot such a venomous glare that I found myself spitting out, "It's okay!" immediately, almost like second nature.

She gave a scathing glare towards Sans and Frisk. "My (y/n) doesn't want any of your trashy, gross spider food. (y/n) has standards!" She whispered in their faces. She quickly turned around, her arms grabbing my arm roughly. Her nails felt like bird claws, digging into my skin. Tears welled in my eyes from the pain, but I kept quiet.

But as Linda walked away, Muffet gave a giggle. "Ahuhuhu~ Dont look so green, my deary. Jealousy doesn't look good on you!"

Linda slowly turned towards the spider lady. "Excuse me! I am not jealous!"

"Sure you aren't!" Muffet said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why so angry then? You should be proud."

"Proud?" Linda asked.

"Proud that you will come in second place! Ahuhuhu~"

Linda's tomato face returned. "No! I will be first! My brownies are not bad!"

"Nor are they your brownies." Sans spoke up. "You just bought them from the store."

"Wha-What! I baked those brownies myself! How dare you!" Linda barked.

"Ahuhu~ Deary, I have the nose of a true cook. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." She shrugged two of her arms while placing another two on her hips. "I mean, seriously Linda? it's a bake sale. Not a 'Baked-goods-you-bought-at-the-store-sale.'"

Linda became beet red once again, and in two strides, she was upon the table once again. She slammed her hands on the table, causing me to flinch.

"You will not make fun of me here. This is my home turf. With all of my power, I will make sure you and your stupid child are expelled from this Pta." She said in a low tone. I drew back from her, scared for poor Muffet.

"Well I am certainly not in this 'Pta'" all six of her hands made air quotations. "So I don't know what you're getting at, deary."

"Not you, you vile creature!" She said scathingly. "I meant the skeleton."

"Sans." He corrected. He rested his head on his palms. "And I am willing to take you up on that challenge."

Linda got right up in his face. "I mean it! I will destroy you Sans the skeleton!" She spat out his as is if was covered in venom.

Sans made his eye sockets empty, giving him a chilling look. "Try me."

A silent stare off commenced.

I looked over at Frisk. They looked up at me, and made a facial expression that looked like 'are-you-okay?'

I nodded slowly, trying not to get Linda's attention.

Linda broke eye contact first, giving a huff and storming off. "(y/n)!"

I quickly scurried back to my mother's side.

She had her hands balled into fists and angrily sat down back at our station. Through clenched teeth, she spoke "Listen to me (y/n)" Her tone was deadly serious, causing me to fear for my life. "You don't say anything, touch anything, or say anything unless I tell you too. Got it?"

"Yes M'am…" I repeated, stiffening in my chair.

"Good." Linda turned away from me, trying to sell off her brownies.

I sighed in despair. _I am really going to get it now…_ I thought. Linda likes to hit me around from time to time, but it was always for bad behavior. Things like, not sitting perfectly still, talking to anybody who wasn't white and straight, talking in general, and just being noticed were only a few things that qualified as 'Bad behavior'.

 _And every time she hit me….I deserved it._ I thought miserably. That one fact has been drilled into my brain since I was born.

I still remember that one horrible night. Linda had come home in a bad mood and didn't want to serve me dinner. I started to argue with her.

 _"It is always your fault!" She shouted, smacking me across the face. I fell to the ground, my face burning as I touched it gingerly. "Even if it doesn't seem like it is! It is always, always, ALWAYS your fault! You are a disgrace! A fuck-up! You can't do anything right!" Tears welled up in my eyes. She dragged me to my feet. "Now go to your room! And if I hear one peep, I will slap you so hard you will fall into next week!"_

I blinked tears out of my eyes, coming back into the present. Ever since that horrible night, I learned to accept this truth. It was always my fault. I stopped arguing with her, stopped complaining, and did whatever she told me to do. I don't want to get hurt again, I don't want to be put up for adoption. I just want to be...loved.

Linda abruptly snapped me out of my thoughts. "Alright people! Time to announce the winner of the bake sale! Start counting your money now!" She gave a cocky smirk towards Sans, who returned the smirk in full force.

Linda quickly counted our money. "...Damn!" She hissed. "We only have fifty dollars! What happened to all of our money!" She glared at me. "Did you steal it?"

"No!" I shouted, not wanted to feel my mom's wrath. She searched my pockets anyway, coming up with nothing.

"Damn it!" She flung her money onto the table, and glared at Sans and Muffet's booth. She took the remaining few dollars out of my pockets. I wanted to protest, but knew it would be completely pointless.

Linda scowled, "Only $6! You're a disgrace (y/n), you wasted all your money on those stupid trashy spider donuts!" She gave me one last disgusted glare before she stood up with her megaphone. "I will now go around and count all of your profits!" I smiled at her misery as she stomped over to each table.

Suddenly I got an alert on my phone. I checked it.

Frisk had sent me a message. 'Are you okay? I saw Linda yelling at you…'

I looked up at Frisk, and she was staring right at me. I looked down and replied with 'Yeh I'm alrite. Linda is just a little P.O'd rn."

"But… did we make it worse?'

'No. She would have been mad at me one way or another.'

'Sans read your HP. It got lower. What happened? He wants to know.'

I panicked and looked up. Sans was staring at me with a look of concern. I looked down ashamed.

'Whats HP?' I asked.

'HOPE. Its how much you can take a beating before you die. Most people have pretty high HP, but Sans can see yours is half-empty already. Why?'

My eyes were tearing up, but I quickly blinked them away. I couldn't tell Frisk about what Linda does. Otherwise I would have to leave them.

I tried to change the subject. 'Can u detect HP?'

'Yes, but only if I hit you first. And stop changing the subject. What happened.'

Before I could send another text, Linda finally came towards their table.

"How much?" She said with a sneer.

"Two-hundred and twenty five." Sans said casually.

Linda's eye twitched. "Two hundred...and twenty five dollars?"

Frisk nodded feverishly.

Linda scowled. "Sure you do. And I am the queen of England."

"No seriously. Two-hundred and twenty five dollars."

Linda gave the stink eye. "Count it." She said in disbelief.

With every single dollar that was counted by Sans, my mother grew into a deeper shade of red. By the end, she looked like she had eaten a ghost pepper.

"Two-hundred and twenty-two….and two-hundred and twenty five!" Sans finished, placing the money down.

Linda put her face into her hands. "Okay…" And through clenched teeth she spat. "Congratulations. You won the contest."

"I'm sorry, what?" Sans put his hand next to where his ear would be. "Didn't hear you."

"You won the competition." She spat out, turning on her heels and leaving abruptly.

"We did it kid! High five!" Sans cheered

Frisk quickly obliged, slapping her their hand against the bone. Other moms clapped politely for Sans, several of the nice ones cheering for the small skeleton.

I smiled as Muffet raised her voice. "Remember Deary's! If you want to buy some more of my delicious treats, stop over to the Spider Bakery! Located on Ridge wood avenue! Ahuhuhu~!"

I smiled as people clapped for Muffet and Sans. _Although my life pretty much sucks...Frisk is a nice diversion from it._

Linda dragged me by the shoulder. "C'mon we are leaving."

I gave a smile, still happy despite her animosity. "Okay."  
-

Hold on, before you go, I want to clear up a few things.  
The grammar is bad when (y/n) is texting because...well that is how millennials text nowadays. But I like to think Frisk uses proper grammar when they text. So that's why they are grammatically correct and (y/n) is not  
Also... about Linda's abuse. It is pretty much ALWAYS emotional abuse, but she gets physical every once in a while. That's why (y/n) hasn't been turned into social services by now.  
And yes, I ADORE the head-canon that HP means HOPE. IT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE.  
EMOTIONAL CHAPTER NEXT TIME YAY  
Please heart, comment and follow! STAY DETERMINED! ~Bazooka Universe


	13. Chapter 13

Can I just say this chapter is SOOO CUUTE AH! Also, I lied, Mettaton will be next chapter. This was just too cute not to write. Anyway, here is the next chapter! ~Bazooka Universe

P.s. And again, I am sorry if Frisk is a she sometimes. I did my best to weed out most of them but a few do slip through. Thanks for putting up with me!  
-

I wrapped my coat tighter around me, shivering from the cold metal of the bench.

I had convinced Linda to let me hang out in the park, after a lot of begging and rule bending.

I checked my phone, looking at the last text I had sent Frisk. 'I'm at the park, near Lake Cosset. Pls meet me here.' I stared at it for a few moments before shoving the phone back into my coat pocket.

I looked out onto the frozen Lake Cosset. The lake was a man-made lake, and it had been here as long as I could remember. I would always escape to this lake whenever my home life become too much to handle. It was almost like a second home to me. It was where I felt most comfortable.

Since it was freezing, not a lot of people were at the lake. It was so cold, even the water fountain in the middle was frozen shut. Two people were skating on the ice, but other then that, it was just me. I was sitting up at the peak of the hill over-looking the sparkling frozen lake, letting my thoughts take over.

I sighed and leaned back into the seat. It had been a few days after the whole bake sale incident, and Christmas was right around the corner. Linda had gone into ultimate decoration mode, putting up Santa's and lights anywhere and everywhere. It had been absolute chaos at my house, not to mention how dad had started coming home earlier...

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I tensed and turned around.

I immediately relaxed. It was Frisk, waving at me happily. They were wearing an over-sized, hunter green coat. They wore black leggings with coffee-colored boots that went halfway up their legs. They went around the bench and sat down, writing a casual 'What's up?' on their aureolin notebook.

"Not much," I started, but then remembered. "Oh yeah! I started learning sign language!"

Frisk rose an eyebrow. 'Really?' They wrote down.

"Yeah! Um," I clenched my fist and moved it down "This is yes, right?"

Frisk giggled and made the same hand gesture while nodding.

"Cool!" I commented, happy I got it right. "And this…" I put three fingers up and brought them down. "Means 'You're welcome', right?"

Frisk nodded, and then wrote 'Do you know what 'I love you' means?'

I blushed. "No...not really."

Frisk laughed and put their middle and ring-fingers down, while keeping their thumb, pinkie and index finger up.

"But...doesn't that mean 'rock on' or something?"

Frisk giggled. 'No, you bring in your thumb for that. You leave it out to mean 'I love you'.' They wrote.

I tried it out for myself. "Sign language is hard…" I commented. "How did you ever learn it?"

Frisk hesitated before writing for a while. They handed it to me. 'I learned how to do it when I was younger and starting school. Before I fell underground.'

I grew a curious glance. "That reminds me. How did you do it?" Frisk looked at me confused. "How did you free all of the monsters from the underground?" Frisk looked down, and I panicked. "I mean, I know there are tons of interviews of you explaining it but… that's TV. I want to know the truth. The real truth."

Frisk looked up at me, and gave a small smile. They grabbed their pencil, but then put it back down and looked out onto the horizon.

"It all started when I fell down the hole in Mt. Ebott."

I jumped at the sound of Frisk's voice once again.

"When I fell, I met a flower. A flower that talked." They smiled. "It's name was Flowey. Flowey the Flower. And it tried to kill me."

Frisk went into their tale of Love, Mercy, and acceptance. They told me about the cozy home Toriel used to live in, the frosty wonderland of Snowdin, the other-worldly and bizarre landscape of the Waterfall, the blistering intense heat of Hotland, the metallic taste of iron that ran rampant in the air of the Core, and the quiet, isolated nature of Asgore's castle. All while talking in their croaky, small voice. I sat in wonder as they told me about all of their friends they encountered throughout their adventure. All of the battles they powered through. All of the monsters they met, and the enemies they faced. I cheered when Frisk told me of their triumph over Undyne and Asgore. I nearly cried when Frisk talked about Asriel and Flowey.

When Frisk was done with their tale, I looked at Frisk in a whole new light. They had never givin up, not once. Not when Papyrus tried to capture them, not when Mettaton tried to kill them with fabulous legs, or even when Asgore refused them mercy. They had powered through them all, and not even killing a single monster. With Frisk's determination, they were now sitting here, with all of their friends alive and above ground.

Frisk was now staring at the sky. I put my hand on theirs. "Hey...that was really brave."

Frisk fingered the heart-shaped locket around their neck. "You think so?"  
"Yeah! I would never been able to do all that! I would have lost hope. But you…" I smiled and put my arm around them, resting my head on their shoulder. I have no idea why, it just felt natural. "You are something special, Frisk. You are the most amazing person I have ever met."

Frisk's eyes were misty as they hugged me back. "Thank you." They put their arm around my waist, making me blush a little.

We talked for a while. We told each other all about our likes and dislikes. It was like a game, I asked a question and then Frisk asked a question. I had never had so much fun just talking with someone. We were leaning on each other, my arm around their shoulders. I was more comfortable then I had ever been before, getting warm due to Frisk's body heat.

"Favorite Color?" I asked.

"Red." Frisk answered.

"Like a dark red?"

"No, like a bright, cherry colored red. What about you?"

"Hmm… probably (f/c)"

"Really?" Frisk lifted their head to meet mine

"Yeah, why not?" I grinned. "Okay, when is your birthday?"

"September fifteenth."

"That was just a two months ago! How old are you?"

"Hey, only one question!" Frisk chided "I get to ask first."

I laughed. "Okay, shoot."

"What is your favorite place in the whole wide world?"

I thought about it. "Hm...probably here."

"You mean like right here, at the lake?"

"Yeah, I can just go here to clear my head. It's...relaxing." I smiled as I looked down at Frisk's head of seal brown hair. "This is the most I have ever heard you talk. Isn't your throat sore?"

Frisk shrugged. "I don't know. Some days I feel like talking, but other days I lose the effort to talk. Today was a talkative day." They smiled. "Plus, I feel really comfortable talking to you."

I blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Look...snow is falling." I commented. Frisk looked up to see the lazy flakes of frost drifting down onto the ground. I gave a laugh and sat up, looking into the grey abyss that was the sky.

"Yes!" I put up my arms "It looks like it's going to be a white Christmas!"

Frisk's eyes widened and they said. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell Toriel and Sans about Christmas! They are probably so confused.."

I gave a snicker. "Yeah, I bet Papyrus is freaking out!" We both giggled at the thought.

Frisk stood up, leaving the side of my body. It felt cold and empty with frisk there beside me. "We better get back home, Toriel will be worried that I might get sick."

I sat up, a bit disappointed they were leaving. But then I realized we had been talking for at least three hours. I blushed, standing up as well.

"Oh jeez, Linda is going to murder me!" I put out my hand. "Thanks for meeting me here Frisk, I had a really nice time!"

Frisk gave a huge grin. They rejected my handshake and instead lunged at me for a hug. I gave a gasp of surprise, the breath knocked out of me as Frisk arms wrapped around me. I relaxed into the hug, putting my arms around them.

"By the way," Frisk whispered into my ear. "I just turned twelve."

"No fair!" I pulled back a little so I could see their face. "I'm still eleven!"

Frisk giggled at my shocked expression and pulled out of the hug. "I'll see you around, (y/n)" They smiled and started to turn away before stopping short. They turned back and quickly, so quickly I almost missed it, gave me a small peck on the cheeks.

My eyes widened in shock as Frisk gave a warm smile. "Have a nice break." They exclaimed in a cheery voice, skipping as they walked away.

I'm sure I stood there for at least twenty minutes before realizing what just happened fully. I faintly touched the spot where they kissed me, and felt butterflies going crazy in my stomach.

"Bye...Frisk." I muttered uselessly, the wind blowing my hair around. My mouth stretched into a smile, more happier then I had ever been in my whole life. "See you around…"

I AM MAKING SHIPPING NOISES AHHRGFDIEBUEBLK

And yeah, this chapter got updated fast because I LOVED WRITING THESE TWO CUTIES. I COULDN'T GET AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER.

Just as an aside, I wont ever update on the weekends. I am not anywhere near a computer for Saturday and Sunday so don't expect a new chapter on those days. Sorry! That's just how it is.

Also, if you look up Cosset, and Frisk's birthday you will most likely be pleasantly surprised. :D

Anyway, next chapter Linda has a giant Bullshit proposition that's sure to rustle Sans jimmies. Hope your all hyped up because I am :D

C U NEXT TIOME, FELLOW TEMS! ~Bazooka Universe


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! I updated kinda fast so you can forgive me for it taking 5 years last time! So, here is the chapter ~Bazooka Universe  
-

"Big news everybody!" Linda chirped.

I rolled my eyes as Linda continued with the meeting. It had been going on for fifteen minutes or so, and there was no sign of Frisk or Sans. I nervously looked over at Sans' empty seat. _I hope they are okay…_ I thought nervously

Linda had been almost unbearable, with her beaming at Sans' absence. She had something big planned, and if Sans wasn't here to stop it, it was most likely going to get passed.

"With the funds gathered from the bake sale, I have an practically genius proposition!" She gushed. "I propose we should incorporate a uniform policy!" The parents gasped and murmured amongst themselves at the announcement.

"That's right! We have enough funds to manufacture school uniforms! Since this is a private school, I am quite shocked we didn't incorporate this sooner! Each parent will have a new uniform for their kids if they want to continue to go to St. Clair's."

Many parents looked outraged, but a lot of parents also looked pleased, as if they actually had been pleasantly surprised.

"I have already made the designs, and got it tailored as an example." She dug into her bag and pulled out two outfits

One was obviously made for girls. It was a white blouse, with a harlequin-green bow near the neck. Over that was a blazer, that was a very dark green. Instead of pants, there was an extremely short, plaid skirt, that went nearly halfway up the thigh. It also came with knee high shockingly white socks.

The other was made for boys. It was a blazer, and was the exact same shade and style of the previous outfit. Except this one had a tie and pants. The pants looked very dressy, and were the same color as the suit. The tie was the exact same shade of green as the bow on the girls outfit.

"We are going to give them a sweater to wear as well, in case they want to dress more casual," Linda states. "But they will have to wear these every day of school, or they will not be allowed in!"

Alex, one of the only good mom's in the Pta, spoke up. "But the girls don't have to wear that skimpy skirt all of the time, do they?"

Linda seemed shocked by Alex's suggestion. "Well, obviously!"

I rolled my eyes. _Sans isn't going to stand for this misogynistic-bullshit._ I thought. I nervously looked at the door. _That is, if he ever gets here._

"Alrighty! Who votes for the implantation of uniforms!" Several of Linda's posse raised their hands, while a few of the parents who had good morals did not.

Linda gave a growl. "You had all better be abstaining, otherwise," She gave a Disney-villain-esce grin. "Well, there will be consequences! So, who abstains?"

Almost all of the remaining parents all put up their hands, not looking anyone in the eye.

All except for Alex. She kept her hand down while staring Linda straight in the eye.

Linda coughed. "Excuse me? Alex, why is your hand down?"

"Because I object."

Linda looked mad for a moment, before settling back into her main bitch setting. "Oh, really? And why do you object?"

"Because it's completely misogynistic." Alex said, looking down at her nails, acting disinterested. "You are forcing girls who may not be comfortable with their body in skimpy outfits. They are going to feel awful about themselves."

"So?" Linda challenged. "My (y/n) won't feel uncomfortable in those outfits, right honey?" She turned towards me, and suddenly everyone's eyes were on me.

"I...um...no…?" I stuttered, anxious for everyone's attention to be off me. Several parents looked down at me in sympathy.

"See? Just because your kid is fat doesn't mean everyone has to suffer."

"What?" Alex said in a dangerously low tone.

"You feed your kid fast food because you don't have the time to love and care for them." Linda spat out. "Having to work two jobs just to keep your kid isn't healthy, for you and your whale of a kid."

Alex growled. "You…"

But another mom, Haley, put her hand on Alex's arm. "Don't let her get to you." Haley muttered. "It will only make it worse.

Haley was another single mom, who had recently divorced her wife. Several members of the Pta claimed she was scum just because she was bisexual. But she was a very nice women who often made the absolute best sugar cookies.

Alex sighed, the anger leaving her, as she flopped back into her chair. "Whatever."

Linda smirked, happy she had won her small battle. "Good. Now, the law on school uniforms will now be passed. All in favor?"

But before anyone could say anything, the door of the Pta burst open.

And in stepped a giant robot.

I honestly couldn't tell if it was a girl or a guy. It had a masculine face, with dark hair swept over its one eye. It had a bright pink heart in a jar where its stomach was supposed to be, and it looked like it was its power source. And the LEGS on that thing...it was indescribable.

"Hello darlings!" It spoke, its voice modified and unclear. "Is this by any chance the Pta meeting?"

Every single mom looked on in shock. They were completely blown away by the sudden appearance of the machine.

"Ah, you're all speechless I see." The robot struck a fabulous pose. "But honestly, who can blame you?" It gave a sigh. "Is this the Pta room or not?"

"I...Um…" Linda stuttered.

"Yes." I chirped up, earning a glare from Linda.

"Thank you Darling!" The robot said in a sing-song voice. "I suppose I should explain myself…"

The robot sat right onto the table. "I don't know if any of you have heard of me, but I...am Mettaton!" It gave a dazzling smile. "The Mettaton! I have a new show on the surface here, you should really tune in! Anyway, Sans couldn't be here today, so I volunteered to take Frisk to the meeting!"

And sure enough, Frisk was standing in the doorway, smiling fondly at Mettaton. They were wearing an old pink ballerina tutu, but still wore that sweater that I always saw them in. I gave them an encouraging smile.

"You...you are friends with Sans?" Linda asked, still half-in shock.

"Yes, Darling! I'm starting to d-"

"Don't call me darling!" Linda barked. I shrank in my seat. _Not again…_ I inwardly groaned.

Mettaton looked shocked for a second, before putting their nose in the air. "Oh my. How rude!" They pouted their ebony lips. "You could have just asked nicely."

Linda scowled at the robot. "Oh whatever! You're late!" She barked.

Mettaton fluttered their eyelashes. "Yes, my dear. Fashionably late!" Linda sighed in exasperation. "So, could someone bring me up to speed?"

Linda put her hands on her hips. "Well, we were just about to pass a new policy on school uniforms." she gestured towards the clothes on the table.

Mettaton gave a huge gasp. "Oh you can't be serious!" Linda raised her eyebrows. "Those things are walking trash bags! No sense of style in the slightest!" Mettaton put a hand dramatically near their forehead. "Those will not do at all!"

Linda gave a smile. "Well, you're going to have to deal with them, Met..what's your name again?"

The look on Mettaton's face was horrified. Crap, she must've hit a nerve. I awaited for Mettaton to flip out on my barbie doll of a mom. But then they did something unexpected. They gave a snake-like smile towards Linda.

"And just who are you?"

"Linda (l/n)" Linda said with a smile, but I saw anger in her eyes.

"Oh, yes Lisa darling," Linda reddened a bit at the complete butchering of her name. "I can see it all over your face. It's okay, everyone is jealous around a television star."

"E-Excuse me?" Linda's face got a bit redder. "You aren't on television!"

"Did you not hear me earlier, darling? I am quite sure I said I was on the air before, if you weren't so focused on my fabulous legs, then maybe you would've heard me." Mettaton commented.

Linda looked outraged. Helen stood up "Linda is not a queer!" Her face grew into one of disgust .

"I never said she was, Deary." Mettaton raised their eyebrows.

"Well, She doesn't stare at women's legs!"

"Honey I am not a women," Mettaton said, looking at her nails. "I am a machine. I don't have a gender."

Linda gave a noise of disgust. "Ugh, another one?" She looked away. "This 'no gender' nonsense is absolute crap." Linda eyed Frisk. "I suppose that's why you dressed your child inappropriately."

"What ever do you mean? My child isn't in one of those skirts you barfed up." Mettaton remarked, causing most everyone to stifle laughter.

"Well, ballerina tutu's are girls clothes, and if Frisk doesn't have a gender then why are they wearing a girly pink tutu?" David interrupted.

"My child is allowed to wear anything they desire, as long as it is fashionable!" Mettaton said, shocking the prejudice parents. "And, back to the topic at hand, we are not making that trash the school uniforms! I won't allow it!"

Linda tried to argue "But, we were just-"

"No." Mettaton cut off

"Well they are going to-"

"No.

"If you would let me talk I-"

"Absolutely not."

I let out a small laugh as the two of them began arguing like toddlers. Luckily, my mom was too angry at Mettaton to notice.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down," David spoke up. "There is way too much estrogen in the room right now! You all need to rest your hearts and let a man handle this."

"David, shut the hell up." Linda barked, receiving gasps from the other parents. We had a strict 'no cursing' rule, as sometimes kids come to the meetings.

"Oh my, that was a bit uncalled for Lisa darling." Mettaton spoke up. "But David sweetie? I am not a female, but if I was…" She gave a glare. "I would make your last living moments…" She stood up onto the table, striking a fabulous pose. "Absolutely beautiful!"

Frisk clapped for the robot, and Sarah caught on and started to clap as well. Soon the entire meeting was clapping. (Excluding Linda and her posse)

Linda turned a bright red, flustered at how out of hand the Pta meeting has become. I gave a smile as I started to clap. _I hope she comes to more meetings,_ I thought. _Otherwise, there will be a Mettaton-shaped hole in my Mettaton-shaped heart._

Yeah I know, this chapters ending was a bit sudden, but it was dragging I just had to end it. I didn't want to end it like always, with (y/n) being happy like always. (I find that I do that a lot)  
I hope I did Mettaton right! Mettaton is by far my favourite character, just saying :P  
Anyway, please heart, comment and follow! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST MAN ~Bazooka Universe


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! I got done this chapter finally! (it is kinda short, but I was working out ideas.) Anyway, here it is! ~ Bazooka Universe

I quickly ran down the sidewalk, trying to outrun the people behind me.

"What a chicken! Face us you goody-two-shoes! Too scared to fight?" Several jeers said from behind me. I glanced back to see the other kids laughing as they ran after me. I picked up my pace.

It had been a few days after Mettaton was at the meeting, and Linda was finally letting me walk home from school. She claimed it was to 'teach me a lesson' about how to 'not to take her car rides for granted', but I honestly loved walking to school. It was less time with her stupid biased viewpoints, and I learned to enjoy the scenery

Unfortunately, it also meant I was twice as vulnerable to the bullies.

I tripped over a root that has sprouted out of the cracked sidewalk. I fell with a thud, scraping my knee. I grab my knee in pain as I saw the other kids coming towards me, big dumb grins on their faces.

I scowled as (b/n) stepped right up to my fallen form. "Well, looks like karma finally caught up with your racist ass." kids still gasped and giggled at excitement when the forbidden words were uttered.

"Screw you." I spat back.

"Hmph, not only racist, but also rude!" (b/n) gave a cruel smile. "You need to be taught some manners, (y/n)." (b/n) rose his leg and before I could react, kneed me straight in the gut. I gave out a breath, the wind knocked out of me, and tumbled backward. (b/n) gave another swift kick to my stomach, making me wince.

But before (b/n) could land another kick, I heard a shout.

"Hey! Leave (y/n) alone!

I looked back, expecting to see Frisk.

But I instead saw a girl my age. She ran towards the group of kids. (b/n) looked on, a confused expression on their face. "What?"

"I said leave (y/n) alone!" the girl put her hands on her hips.

"Why do you care?" (b/n) said, giving her a dirty look.

"Because...it isn't right to judge someone just because of their mom."

I suddenly realized who she was. It was Kaitlyn, Alex's kid. She had big nerdy glasses, but they looked surprisingly cute on her. She wore a cute skirt, with leggings underneath to keep out the frigid air. She wore a thin sweater, despite the cold. Her caramel hair was done up in a ponytail.

Kaitlyn turned to me and held out her hand. I quickly took it, and she started to help me off the ground.

"Really?" (b/n) questioned. "You of all people know how (y/n)'s mom is, and how cruel she can be"

"Well, I don't care. Even if Linda is a total jerk, that doesn't mean (y/n) is." Kaitlyn put her arm around me and turned around. "Just keeping walking, they don't like to pick on people when there is more than one." She whispered to me under her breath.

 _Why is she helping me?_ I thought as he started to walk away. Nevertheless, I nodded and let her lead us down the sidewalk.

"Where do you think you're going?" (b/n) yelled

"Away from you." I spat at back at him.

The kids muttered amongst themselves. "Well…you…" (b/n) struggled to find the words. "Ugh! Whatever. I hope you both die, freaks!"

We had kept walking until the group of kids were no longer in earshot. I pulled away from her, suspicious of her intentions for saving me. "Why are you helping me?" I asked abruptly.

Kaitlyn gave a smile. "What, I can't help someone out? You looked like you were going to get beat up."

"Why would you care?" I said.

Kaitlyn had a confused look on her face. "It wouldn't be right to let you get beat up while I just stood there."

"But...why?" I asked again. "People hate me. Everybody hates me. Why don't you?"

Kaitlyn scratched the back of her head nervously. "Alright, you got me. Frisk was talking to me earlier, we have become sort've friends now. In fact, Frisk has been getting loads of friends, despite being friends with you." She blushed. "Sorry, didn't mean for it to come out that way. Anyway...I really think that you aren't that bad of a person."

"Even if my mom is Linda?"

"Even if your mom is Linda." She gave a smile and stuck out her hand. "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn Pines."

I hesitated for a moment before taking her hand. "(y/n). (y/n) (l/n)."

Kaitlyn gave a smile. "Well, c'mon. I better help you home. Who knows if they might come back."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not going home. I'm going to Frisk's house. I need to talk to Sans…"

"Why?" Kaitlyn asked as we continued to walk down the cracked sidewalk.

"You were there during the last meeting with your mom, right? When she announced the whole uniform thing?"

Kaitlyn grew a sad look on her face and looked down at the ground. "Yes…"

I remembered how Linda had called her fat. I put an arm on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about Linda." I commented, trying to be sympathetic.

Kaitlyn gave a small smile. "It's okay. She does it to everyone." _It seems like she was saying that more to herself then to me..._ I thought.

I smiled before continuing. "Anyway, that uniform policy she was talking about? She has decided to go through with it."

"What? But we didn't officially finalize the vote!"

"That doesn't matter to Linda." I sighed. "She claims that she had the votes, so it doesn't matter."

"But, Mettaton stopped it. She can't expect us to-"

"Oh she does expect it. And there's more." I looked down. "She has already got the go-ahead from the principal, and has started mass producing the clothing." I gave a sigh. "There is nothing anyone can do now."

Kaitlyn shook her head. "No way. There has to be another way to protest this..." Kaitlyn's face lit up. "C'mon, let's go to Frisks house. I have an idea."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

She just laughed and grabbed my arm. Of course, it has to be the arm Linda bruised earlier, causing me to wince.

Kaitlyn didn't notice though, as she started to walk. "Just c'mon!" she broke out into a run, dragging me towards frisks house before I started to jog along with her.

 _I guess I just gained yet another friend..._ I have a short laugh. _That makes a total of six new friends in one month! Things are really turning out for the better…._

-  
NEW CHARACTER TIME  
sorry this was a bit short and kinda crappy, Its mostly set-up for something HUGE on the horizon. This isn't my best work ;_;  
And don't worry, Kaitlyn won't come in between reader-chan and Frisk. She is just a friend that you meet along the way. Also, I based her off of one of my closest friends, so I hope she is cool with all of you.  
And no, I don't watch Gravity Falls (THOUGH I REALLY SHOULD START WATCHING IT) I just thought Pines was a good enough last name.  
Anyway, I hope you all love the new chapter! Please like, comment, and follow! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT! I LOOOOOOVEEEE YOOOUUUUUU! ~Bazooka Universe


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Here is your new chapter, as promised. Hope you enjoy! ~Bazooka Universe

I blew off the steam from my hot chocolate that San's had given me. Me and Kaitlyn were sitting in Frisk's living room, getting warm from the chilly air. Frisk was snuggled up next to me on the couch, with Kaitlyn on another chair across from us. Sans sat in a big, comfy looking armchair that he seemed to melt into.  
I was in deep thought, thinking about what I was going to say. "I can't stay long, Linda will be expecting me soon."  
Sans made a scoffing sound. "She can't leave you alone for five freaking minutes?"  
I shrugged. "I don't mind. I've gotten used to it." I gave a sigh. "I gave her an excuse but it won't last forever. I needed to tell you something." I began my story about Linda's currant acts of tyranny.  
At the end of the story, Sans was practically livid. His one glowing, immensely creepy eye was ablaze in fury. "That dirty little bi-"  
"Sans!" I heard Toriel yell from the kitchen.  
"Sorry Tori..." he apologized, his face becoming sincere for a moment before turning angry. He had seemed to calm down a bit though, his blue eye dimming. "She has no right to do that crap. None at all."  
Frisk wrote something down for a while on the notebook. 'She doing it because of me. She is getting back at us from the bake sale thing. She wants to know what outfit I'll pick, and that will prove if I'm a boy or a girl.'  
Sans slammed his fist down, causing me to jump. "I can't believe her! The nerve of that skanky, two-faced, whore-"  
"SANS!" Toriel yelled.  
He sighed. "Sorry again Tori." he gave a look towards me. "Is there anything we could possibly do?"  
I shook my head. "No...none at all. She hasn't told anyone about her plans, except those who back her up fully. If she found out I told you guys..." I gave a shudder. "It...it won't be good."  
Frisk took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I smiled, happy that they decided to comfort me.  
Sans have us a weird look, and looked like he was about to say something, but then Kaitlyn cut him off.  
"But I have an idea to stop her!" She squealed.  
Sans looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"  
Kaitlyn smirked. "It's something I read about in the library. It was a history book, and it talked about the civil rights movement."  
Sans looked confused. "Civil what movement?"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot you guys don't know much about humans." Kaitlyn gave a small smile. "Sorry about that. Anyway, in the civil rights movement people would protest and boycott things in order to get the privilege of voting. Tons of people did it, and it helped African-Americans get rights in the U.S."  
"So...you want us to protest against the uniform policy?" Sans asked.  
"Yeah! If no one buys the uniforms, and heavily protests against them, we could get the principal to change his mind!" Kaitlyn chirped.  
"But the civil rights movement took YEARS to accomplish its goal. We don't have years!" I claimed.  
Kaitlyn put her finger to her chin, "Hm, that is a problem. What if we did it in such a big way they they would have no choice?"  
Frisk snapped their fingers and excitedly started signing to Sans. Sans nods at their flurry of hands, while me and Kaitlyn looked on in confusion.  
Because Frisk's hands were moving so fast, I could only decipher a few words. Things like 'We could...crazy... Everyone could...school like a...or...clown...we can... stupid...'  
Sans laughed. "Yeah, that would show her!"  
"What did Frisk say?" Kaitlyn asked.  
Sans chuckled. "Frisk was just talking about a solution to our problem."  
I smiled at Frisk. "What is it?"  
"They said that if we dressed up in the most insane outfits possible, there is no way they would ignore us." Sans said. "Especially if they allow you in school dressed like that."  
Kaitlyn's eyes lit up. "That's awesome! We could get everyone in the school to wear something really outrageous!"  
Frisk nodded and write down. "Yes! They won't be able to deny us in those weird outfits!"  
I nodded. "It may be hard for me to get an outfit," I said, thinking aloud. "But it's definitely not impossible!"  
My phone that was resting on the coffee table rumbled. I picked it up, and just as I thought, it was Linda. Asking where I was.  
"And that's my cue to leave." I said, standing up.  
"But wait!" Kaitlyn said, grabbing the back of my shirt. "We need to give this thing a name, like, operation cool costumes!"  
Frisk shook their head and wrote "no, it can't be that obvious." they tapped their chin with their pencil. "How about operation uniform disposal?"  
Sans chuckled. "I like operation Linda finally gets what's comin' to her bit-"  
"SANS! Toriel yelled. "Not in front of frisk!"  
Sans sighed. "I know. I know Tori. Just messin with ya."  
I thought for a moment. "How about...operation T.U.P.?"  
"T.U.P.?" Kaitlyn asked.  
"Its an acronym. It means Total Uniform Protest."  
Sans got up and put his hand on my shoulder. "I like it, kid. It's got potential."  
Frisk gave a nod while Kaitlyn smiled wide. "Yeah! It's isn't too obvious either! It's perfect!"  
I looked around at my three favorite people for a moment before giving a big smile. "Thanks guys..."  
"No problem!" Kaitlyn gushed, giving me a big hug. I put my arms around her after a moment, surprised at the sudden embrace. She pulled away. "Hope you have any luck with the costume thing!"  
I have a smile. "Thanks again, Kaitlyn."  
Frisk went up to me and have me a hug as well. "Be safe..." They whispered.  
"I live right next to you, Frisk" I whispered back.  
"I know." they looked me in the eyes, and suddenly I understood. They meant be safe from Linda.  
I nodded in understanding. "I will." I put on my coat and waved goodbye. "See ya at the next meeting Sans!" I left the house, my breath coming out like steam in the mourning air. I took one last look at Frisk's house.  
"Thanks for caring..." I whispered. Then I walked in the sidewalk, a newfound spring in my step.

AN EVENT IS ON THE HORIZON BBY  
Yes, there will be a climax coming soon. Hope you all are prepared for that!  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Please heart and comment and follow! I love you guys! ~Bazooka Universe


	17. Chapter 17

Yes, we have ourselves a long chapter here. I hope you enjoy! ~Bazooka Universe

I nervously scratched the back of my head. _This is it,_ I thought. _It's now or never._

I was on my way to school and I held my costume in my hands. I had managed to grab a fireman costume from a past Halloween. My mom had stored it in the attic, along with all my other creative stuff she wished to ban from my mind.

I remember she had scoffed at the idea of me dressing up as a firemen. _'It's a stupid career. You just throw yourself into the line of danger! It's a job for people who want to die, why do you want to be one?'_ But I managed to let her cave in. But honestly, I should've just let her have her way, as she bugged and complained the whole night about it.

(A/n tbh I hated writing Linda opinion. My dad is a firemen and I want to kill people who say this crap)

Luckily Linda had to go to the grocery store so I could find the costume in the depths of our attic. Sure, the outfit was pretty big on me, the sleeves went past my hands. But I couldn't find anything else. It was either this or a way too small clown outfit I wore for a few years straight.

Anyway, as I put on the rough fabric, I began to think about this whole plan, and if it would work out. And how absolutely pissed Linda would be if she found out.

 _Hopefully (b/n) keeps their word,_ I thought, thinking back to just 24 hours ago…

FLASHBACK

 _Everyone was gathered around me, a sea of angry faces,_

 _"Look," I said, trying to get them to calm down. "I know you are all upset about the uniform thing…"_

 _"You're right I'm upset!" (b/n) shouted, shoving the paper that informed parents of the new policy in my face. "My mom had to buy those trashy things! There's no way I AM wearing that junk!" (b/n) gave a rude stare. "It's all stupid (y/n)'s fault!"_

 _Everyone's jeers and shouts copied (b/n)'s notion. Yelling at me that it was my fault….all my fault….._

 _Then Kaitlyn and stepped in front of me, Frisk not far behind her._

 _"Wait!" Kaitlyn shouted, raising her hands to get everyone's attention. "(y/n) has an idea to help avoid this whole uniform business!"_

 _(b/n) raised their eyebrows. "Oh really? What is that?" that looked at me with a glint in their eye._

 _I took a deep breath. "I personally hate this whole uniform business as much as you do right now. So me and Frisk made a plan to get rid of this whole catastrophe once and for all."_

 _"And what's that?" One kid asked snidely._

 _"We have to protest them. On the day when the uniforms are supposed to be worn, we won't wear them." I explained._

 _"So? I was going to do that anyways. It won't change anything." (b/n) commented._

 _"But!" I cut them off before they all shouted at once. "But, if we were to dress up in crazy outfits, there is no way they can tell us no." Everyone looked at me in confusion. "Think about it! If enough people dress up, and if enough people protest in such a crazy way, there is no way they will turn us away. If they don't do it the first day, do it another day. People dressed up in crazy outfits in class will surely get 's the only way to sabotage this new policy."_

 _Everyone seemed to consider the idea, thinking. "That's actually pretty smart…" One kid commented._

 _"Yeah," Another kid chimed in. "It's a good plan."_

 _"You can count me in!" A voice from the back yelled._

 _"Me too!"_

 _"Yeah, let's do it!"_

 _Soon most every kid was on board.'_

 _All except for (b/n)._

 _They scowled at the crowd cheering, and shook their head. They sighed. "I'll do it, but if we get in trouble I'm blaming you."_

 _"Naturally." I replied._

 _"Okay!" Kaitlyn cheered. "Operation T.U.P. is a go! Everyone must wear something outrageous the day the uniform policy will be implemented! Tell all of your friends! But remember, no telling the teachers! They may try and stop us!"_

 _"I got a cool elephant costume!" One kid shouted_

 _"Yeah! I got a super spooky costume from last Halloween! Can I wear that?"_  
 _"Sure!" Kaitlyn said. "You can wear basically anything but your normal clothes!"_  
 _Soon most everyone was shouting and calling on what they would be wearing. As the shouted, I smiled, finally happy I was accepted at least somewhat…_

End of Flashback

I snapped out of my thoughts, quickly over-looking my outfit. The black fireman's coat seemed almost like t-shirt on me, but I didn't really care, it was still a crazy outfit. It had strips of neon on them, (Linda had to have reflectors on every outfit.) so I figured it was a good enough outfit for the protest. The bland brown pants were extremely big on me, so i took my dad's belt to hold the up.

I grabbed my bag and quickly jogged towards the school. Some people out for morning jogs gave me weird looks, but I could care less. I just hoped they had already started without me, I didn't want to hold everyone up.

I quickly darted around a street corner, gaining speed steadily. _Maybe if I do this and it works, the other kids won't treat me like trash…_ I thought. But then I shook my head. _Wishful thinking, (y/n). They will hate you no matter what._

Suddenly, I came into view of the school.

And in front of me was absolute mayhem.

Nearly a hundred kids were gathered up in front of the school, maybe even more. All dressed in absolute insane things. Several kids had dressed up as clowns, face paint and all. A lot of other kids were dressed up as animals, like lions or bears. One kid was running around like a crazy person dressed up as the roadrunner while another kid was chasing him, dressed as Wild E. Coyote. _They probably planned that…_ I thought, chuckling.

So many kids were in costume, it was hard to count them all! Kids dressed as Princesses, Princes, thieves, wizards, mimes, ninjas, superheroes, super villains, minions, monsters, pirates, and most everything else all together for one cause. It practically blew my mind!

Some parents had even decided to join the protest, crazy outfits and all. One family was all dressed in harry potter robes, shouting spells at people with wands in their hands. Another family was all dressed as Star Wars characters, the parents being Han Solo and Leia with their two kids dressed as a stormtrooper and Kylo Ren. Two parents were dressed as Batman and Catwomen, holding signs that read 'down with uniforms' as their kids, dressed as the Joker and the Riddler, ran around.

Surprisingly, a lot of parents had come in and brought signs. I even saw Alex dressed as Kirk from star trek talking to Haley who was dressed as Spock. They were passing out signs that were pre-made to anyone who didn't have one.

Hell, even Mettaton had shown up to the little protest! They looked pretty much the same, only this time wearing a bright blue dress, kind've like Cinderella's. They were laughing, talking to someone I couldn't see from all the way in the back of the crowd. They also held a sign, reading 'No misogynistic uniforms!'

Sure, there were a few kids who did not get the memo, and came to school wearing the ghastly things. But as soon as they saw the crowd, they simply joined them! Some had even ripped the uniforms on purpose to protest them!

It was absolutely insane. Class was supposed to be starting, and most every single kid was outside protesting! I never expected it to be this huge!

Kaitlyn then ran up to me wearing a trenchcoat with a blue tie. She had angel wings also strapped onto the costume. "Hey, you made it! Awesome!"

"Thanks!" I smiled. "But, what exactly are you dressed as?"

"Well, it's from this really serious show that I'm not allowed to watch, called Supernatural." She gave a coy smile. "But I watch it anyway when no one is home!"

My eyebrows shot up "How did you get away with wearing it?"

Kaitlyn shrugged. "My Mom doesn't watch it, so I told them I was a tax accountant."

I looked around. "Yeah, I saw Alex earlier. You told them about it?"

Kaitlyn blushed. "Yeah, I know we agreed not to, but my Mom was so against Linda I figured I would tell her." Kaitlyn jumped a little from excitement. "Soon she was telling any parents who would stand against her and...Well...it definitely got out of hand." She gave a small apologetic smile.

I smiled and put my arm on her shoulder. "It's okay!" I looked around. "Do you know where Frisk is?"

Kaitlyn nodded. "Yeah, They're with Mettaton." She pointed towards the giant pink robot that towered over the small kids, and was all the way near the front of the protest. Kaitlyn gave a little wink. "Good luck!"

I raised my eyebrows, confused. "Good luck with what?"

She just giggled. "Nothing, just go!" She pushed me in Frisk's direction. I shrugged my shoulders and nudged through the crowd of wild kids.

Finally I reached Frisk and Mettaton. They both had front row seats of the panicked teachers and staff, trying to get the kids to calm down, so it was definitely hard to get to them.

When I saw Frisk, my heart leaped out of my chest. They were wearing an adorable skeleton onsie, with the hood being the skeleton head. The whole onsie had different bones on it, and Frisk's adorable flushed face was the cherry on the cute sundae. I ran up to them, a big grin on my face.

"A-Awesome costume Frisk!" I complimented.

Frisk nodded and held up a notepad 'Your costume is great too.'

I blushed and looked down at my clothes. "What, this? It isn't anything special…"

Frisk wrote something down and gave a big grin. 'It's special because you're wearing it!'

My face got a beet red. I had never gotten such a nice compliment before. I gave Frisk a big hug unexpectedly, causing us to almost fall over. Frisk caught themselves before they could go crashing down. They wrapped their arms around me to return the hug.

I pulled away, my face still red. "Thanks…" I mumbled.

Frisk simply smiled and patted my back, nodding.

"Hey kids, what's up?" Sans had suddenly appeared in the crowd, and me and Frisk turned towards him. He was wearing his old blue sweatshirt and shorts, ( _Does he ever get cold in those shorts? It's the middle of Winter!_ ) but instead of a usual white tee, he wore a shirt that read _'Error 404: Costume not found'_

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked.

Sans shrugged. "Shortcut." Frisk rolled their eyes with a smile on their face, as if to say _'Yeah, he does that a lot'_

"I was just checking up on you guys," Sans continued. "I needed to go talk to some parents. So cool how hey helped out with our protest like this."

Frisk signed 'That's okay, and yeah! It is pretty cool.'

 _Hey I'm getting better at this_! I thought. "Hey, where papyrus? I'd thought he would be here."

Sans looked around. "Yeah...I think I may have lost him."

My eyes widened. "Lost him?"

"It's okay, I'm pretty sure I can find him again."

"How?" I asked. "This crowd is enormous."

Sans chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Watch and learn kid." He turned away from us and to the crowd. "SPAGHETTI ISN'T THAT GOOD OF A MEAL!" He yelled, pausing for a moment. "AND SANS IS EXTREMELY FIT AND ACTIVE!"

"YES IT IS! AND NO HE ISN'T!" I heard from the crowd.

"Found him." Me and Frisk giggled while Sans put his hands in his pockets. "Excuse me, I'll be back in a sec."

Suddenly there was a loud noise up front. Both me and Frisk whipped our heads around to the front. _Oh no!_ I thought.

Linda had arrived on the scene. Along with her entire posse.

I immediately hid behind Frisk, worried that Linda would see me. Frisk put her hand in front of me protectively, which warmed my heart beyond measure.

Linda was shouting at the crowd of protesters along with several other moms. They were completely furious, with Linda becoming an unstoppable tornado of fury. She held a megaphone in her hand, shouting at the top of her lungs at the crowd.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING!" She yelled, trying to be heard above the crowd.

One of the other teachers spoke up. "They are protesting the uniforms Mrs. (l/n)..."

"PROTESTING!?" She shouted. "WHY? My uniforms have been expertly tailored by a specialist!"

"Yeah, a specialist who happens to be blind!" Mettaton called out, directing the attention on them. More people were quieting down, looking at the exchange in excitement. "Oh wait, you wouldn't want a BLIND person making your clothes, right? You racist, evil-" Several other people joined in on making fun of Linda.

She got so angry, she was practically steaming. Linda's eyes were full of pure hatred as she yelled. "WHO PLANNED THIS!" Everyone went quiet. "SOMEONE HAD TO HAVE PLANNED THIS WHOLE PLOT AGAINST ME, WHO WAS IT!"

I was about to step forward, to face my mother's wrath. She would be merciless, I knew that. Probably beat me to hell and back. But I couldn't let someone else suffer because of me. I took a step forward-

And Frisk stopped me. They put their hand on my shoulder, gave me a quick hug, and stepped out of the crowd.

But right then, before Linda could scream bloody murder, the principal stepped outside.

Mr. Lend was a bit of a chubby guy, with a graying mustache and a receding hairline. He looked like the kind of guy who was the mayor of a town, or maybe Vernon Dursley from Harry Potter. Either way, he was the kind of guy who got frustrated easily, and his face lit up in confusion at the mass of people outside.

The shouting about the uniform policy started up again, with people chanting and screaming. "NO MORE UNIFORMS! NO MORE UNIFORMS!" They chanted, waving their signs like madmen. Mr. Lend simply stared, shocked.

"What is all this then?" He asked to no one in particular.

Linda scoffed. "This is what happens when you invite monsters into this school, Lend. We would've never had this problem before these creatures came here to the school!"

"Linda, that's a lie and you know it." Sans stepped out of the crowd, finally reappearing. "This whole protest has nothing to do with monsters."

"Well, then what is it about!" Mr. Lend asked, getting frustrated.

Sans walked over nonchalantly, his hands in his pockets. "All of these people are protesting the uniform policy that was recently passed by you."

Linda scoffed. "You are all over-reacting! The uniforms will help our school feel more united as a community. My policy will help lots of people!"

"Except for the students," Alex chimed in. She had gotten her way to the front and was standing right next to Kaitlyn, her hand on her shoulder. "It's completely misogynistic. And it isn't fair to the trans-gendered kids."

"Plus, Linda over here passed it without full Pta approval." Sans pointed out.

"What!" Both Linda and Mr. Lend said at the same time.

"Sans is right." Alex jumped in again. "You never finalized the votes. You were about to pass it with Pta approval, but Mettaton stopped you. So you should have cast their vote once they arrived." Alex shook her head. "But you didn't. So you shouldn't have gone through with it."

"Ms. (l/n)! Is this true?" Mr. Lend shouted at her.

Linda crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Well everyone accepted the policy, I just didn't finalize it."

"Hmph!" Mr. Lend scoffed. "Ms. (l/n)! You know the policy of the Pta, every member present must have a say!"

"Well, it wasn't going to change anything! The vote would've stayed the same!" She argued.

Mettaton laughed. "What if I convinced them otherwise with my say? You don't know that for sure Linda darling"

Mr. Lend sighed. He turned towards the crowd, megaphone in hand. "I am very sorry, to all the parents and teachers. This uniform policy has been conducted illegally. To make up for it, everyone has the day off from school."

All the kids gave a big cheer at that, the parents smiling at their joy. Linda looked like she was going to speak out, but Mr. Lend put up a hand.

He went away from the megaphone. "Ms. (l/n), I'm afraid you will have to pay a fine for wasting school resources."

He went back to the megaphone. "The uniform policy will be demolished, you can all wear your own clothes tomorrow, dress code permitted."

An enormous cheer broke out, with people going absolutely wild. They cheered and screamed at their triumph over the uniform policy. My heart leapt with joy.

"We did it! We won!" I cried to Frisk tears of joy in my eyes. Frisk laughed silently. I gave Frisk a big hug amongst the chaos, happy I had finally succeeded in beating Linda.

-  
WHEW 9.2 PAGES I AM ON A ROLL  
Also yeah, sorry I took too long. I had lots of stuff going on man, its been rough.  
And, yeah, My friend Kaitlyn wanted to be dressed as something from supernatural so...yeah. Sorry if that seems weird, it was a request after all  
Anyway, please like, comment and follow! I LOVE YOU GUYS ~Bazooka Universe


	18. Chapter 18

Get ready for the feels train man. Its a long chapter, about 8 pages, and starts out fluffy, but gets super angsty. Thou hast been warned. ~Bazooka Universe

.

.

.

I held my hand above the mahogany door, nervous beyond comprehension. I was standing right outside Frisk's house. It was two whole weeks after the whole uniform fiasco. Linda had allowed me to have a sleepover at (b/n)'s house. Of course, didn't specify it wasn't (b/n)'s house I was sleeping over, I just let her assume it was anyone but Frisk.

But I still hesitated over knocking. I had never had a sleepover before. I had no idea what to expect. _What if I did the wrong thing? What if Frisk doesn't want to hang out with me anymore? What if they find out about the bruise?_

I had gotten the bruise from another hit from Linda. The reason? She had found out that I didn't wear my uniform during the protest. I don't know how, but she **knew**. Maybe some one told her, but either way I had gotten hit. It's weird, she usually never hit me before Frisk moved in. Though that happened because I started to rebel, it wasn't Frisk's fault.

Either way, I had a huge bruise on my upper arm, that formed into an intense dark purple. As soon as it started to form, Linda ordered me to cover it up myself with concealer. I tried my best to cover it, but Linda didn't think it was good enough. So she harshly put the cool substance on me herself.

I itched it nervously, bringing some of the makeup off. _I hope this is good enough to hide…_ I thought. I didn't want Frisk to worry about me. I can deal with Linda's harshness myself, it is my problem after all. _And my fault..._ I guiltily thought.

Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood Toriel. "Ah! There you are child. Frisk said that you'd be here in a moment." She stepped back a bit, leaving me room to enter.

I took a deep breath. "Um...o-okay." I took a cautious step inside, unprepared for the night ahead.

Toriel walked away towards the kitchen. "I better get started on dinner!"

Frisk came down from the steps, wearing their usual sweater and black shorts waved their hand, a big smile on their face.

"Hey," I replied, not meeting their eyes.

Frisk gave me a weird look. They signed _'What's wrong?'_

I sighed. "Its nothing, its just…" I looked down. "I've never done this before."

Frisk smiled. They stepped closer to me, and lifted my head up. _'It's okay. I'll take the lead then.'_

They took my hand, and I gave a smile. "Okay."

The night went a lot better than expected.

We had so much fun, between having dinner, (it ended up being home-cooked pizza) singing karaoke, pranking Sans(which turned out to be a wrong decision), and playing round after round of smash brothers with papyrus, (He always chose the Villager) it was the best time I had every had in years.

I had a few close calls with my bruise, but I don't think anybody suspected anything. But, Sans had been giving me a weird look the whole night. It almost looked like...pity? I couldn't tell, I was never good at reading people other than Frisk.

We had even built a pillow fort in Frisk's room, and were just laying down inside it; eating candy and just talking. Apparently today was a good day for Frisk, as they keep talking out loud without the use of a notepad. But they did switch to sign language every once and awhile.

"Okay, we should play truth or dare," Frisk said, taking another Swedish fish out of the bag.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, that's what you do at sleepovers! You play truth or dare!" Frisk smiled, sitting up a bit more. "Okay...you go first." They said.

"Um, alright… Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Frisk said, eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Okay…" I thought for a bit. "I dare you too…" I got an evil smirk on my face. "Lick the floor!"

Frisk's eyes got wide. "No way!"

I giggled. "You have to, it's a dare."

Frisk sighed. "Fine." Frisk went down to the floors level and gave it a tiny brush with their tongue.

"Oh, come on! That doesn't count!" I protested.

"Sure it does. I licked the floor, didn't I?" They gave a wide smile. "It's your turn now. Truth or Dare?"

I thought for a moment. "Um… I guess truth."

"No way! You gotta do a Dare! I just did one!"

"The game is called Truth OR Dare, Frisk. So I chose Truth."

"Hmph. Wimp." They said with a smile on their face, and pushed me teasingly. But I winced, they had touched the spot where my bruise was.

"Whats wrong? Did you get hurt?" Frisk asked.

I rubbed my hand over my arm, trying to dull the pain. "It's nothing."

Frisk gave me a look. "(y/n)..."

"No, really, I'm fine." I gave a half-hearted smile. "Now, give me a truth already, okay?"

Frisk nodded, but they didn't look so sure. "Whatever you say." Frisk thought for a moment. "...Worst nightmare?"

I froze. My nightmares weren't pretty. I never told anybody about them. But if Frisk licked the floor for a dare, I have to tell them about it for a truth.

"Okay, um. My worst nightmare would have to be after Linda first hit me." I began.

Frisk's eyes widened. "She's hit you?"

I looked down. "Well, not all the time. She only hits me when she is really, really mad. Either at the world or at me."

Frisk looked more angry then I had ever seen them. "Okay. I change my truth. Why are you hiding your injuries."

I froze. "You can't...change a truth…" I weakly protested.

"Your HP is lower since I last saw you." they stated, ignoring my question. "It had been building up these past few days, but it's lower now. Sans told me. And you have been tense the whole night."

"Frisk…"

"Show me please. I don't want anything to be hidden between us. We are friends, after all. Friends tell each other things that no one else knows about."

They gave me a look of concern, and my resolve melted underneath their gaze. I sighed and rolled up my sleeve. You could see only a few dark spots on my skin, Linda was pretty good with concealer. So I took a water bottle from nearby and gentle poured some water on the wound washing away the lie of the concealer.

"...(y/n)..." I hated the way Frisk sounded. Like I was some small animal who couldn't take care of themselves. I dared to look up at them, to see them come closer to me. An unreadable look crossed their face as the gently stuck out their hand. They touched the bruise every so slightly, giving me goosebumps.

"It's really nothing, Linda just got a little angry after the protest thing and-"

"Why do you even live with her?" They asked in a tiny voice.

I froze up as they continued. "You deserve to be in a family where you are loved. Not at the hands of a women who hits her children because she is mad at the world."

"Frisk, please." I took their hands. "I have to stay. Since my dad is almost never home, I would probably go to a foster home if I told anybody. And then I would get farther and farther away from you." I looked them in the eye and smiled. "So I can live with it. Things will get better before they get worse."

Frisk looked at the bruise one more time before sighing. "Alright. But if this happens again, I'm going to have to tell Sans about it."

I nodded silently. Frisk put their hand on my shoulder and stood up. "I'll get you some medicine to help."

"What? No, you don't need to do that…" I said. _I deserve the pain_ … a little voice said in the back of my mind, and I knew it to be true.

"Nonsense." Frisk stated. "I'll be right back."

The night went a lot smoother after that fiasco, with tension that I didn't know I had seeping out of my shoulders.

We ended the night by watching the rest of the Hunchback of Notre Dame. But after it ended, Frisk put in another Disney movie I hadn't seen before, Pocahontas.

We got about halfway through the movie before we started to fall asleep, and when we woke up it was three in the mourning. We both turned off the Tv and went to bed, happy to be in each others company.

I woke up suddenly, covered in sweat.

 _Another nightmare…_ I shook my head coming back to reality. _At least this one wasn't so bad._ I usually thrashed around during extremely vivid ones, but all my sheets on the blow up mattress were in place. _I don't even remember what it was about…_ I realized.

I sighed and sat up, stretching. I checked the time. 5:30

 _Wow, it's pretty much mourning already…_ I thought. But it was still pretty dark outside. _It must be near sunrise…_ I smiled. _It would be cool if me and Frisk could watch the sunrise together!_

I got up, stretching more. I went over to Frisk bed, eager to wake them up.

Only to see them thrashing around like a maniac.

They were breathing heavily covered in sweat. They twitched and thrashed, hugging the pillow like it was their source of oxygen. Muffled whimpering came out of the pillow.

My heart ached at the sight. Frisk was obviously having a nightmare as well, only much, much worse then mine.

I gently shook them. "Frisk…" tears formed in my eyes. "Frisk...Frisk!" I nearly shouted, desperate to get them out of their nightmare.

Frisk awoke with a gasp. They lunged at me, and for a split second, I was terrified. But then Frisk's arms wrapped around me, and my heart melted

Frisk was holding onto me tightly, shaking profusely. I heard their muffled sobs and felt their tears on my pajamas. I held onto them tightly.

"Shhh…" I said soothingly, rubbing circles onto their back. "It's okay...you're gonna be okay."

But no matter what I said Frisk wasn't calming down. They were crying and muttering "No...Chara...no…." Over and over. I had no idea what to do.

However, then I had an idea. "Would it be better if I sang you a song? That's usually how my dad calms me down after a nightmare...well when he is here anyway."

Frisk just simply shook harder, like a puppy in the rain.

watch?v=z7CP-P79L90

So I started to sing. A Song that was all my own, that came straight from my heart.

(A/n: I switched the gender's around in the song lyrics. You may hear a Her or He, but Reader-chan is singing They, okay? Okay.)

 ** _"Short steps...deep breath..._** **  
** ** _Everything is alright_** **  
** ** _Chin up...I can't..._** **  
** ** _Step into the spotlight..."_**

Frisk was still shaking, but it had lessened somewhat. So I kept singing

 ** _"They said...I'm sad..._** **  
** ** _Somehow without any words._** **  
** ** _I just...stood there..._**

 ** _Searching for an answer..."_**

I started to rub Frisk's shoulder mindlessly, softly swaying back and forth

 ** _"When this world is no more..._** **  
** ** _The moon is all we'll see._** **  
** ** _I'll ask you to fly away with me._** **  
** ** _Until the stars all fall down..._** **  
** ** _They empty from the sky,"_**

I hugged Frisk closer

 ** _"But I don't mind._** **  
** ** _If you're with me, then everything's alright..."_**

Frisk had stopped shaking now, but was still breathing heavily. I just held them closer, resting my head on theirs.

 ** _"Why do...my words..._** **  
** ** _Always lose their meaning?_** **  
** ** _What I feel...what I say_** **  
** ** _There's such a rift between them."_**

I looked down to see Frisk watching me, their eyes brimmed with tears. They were holding onto me for dear life, as if I was a life raft. I smiled, continuing to sing.

 ** _"They said...I can't..._** **  
** ** _Really seem to read you._** **  
** ** _I just...stood there..._** **  
** ** _Never know what I should do"_**

I felt a tear of my own slip down my face, but I wiped it quickly. I had to be strong. for Frisk's sake.

 ** _"When this world is no more..._** **  
** ** _The moon is all we'll see._** **  
** ** _I'll ask you to fly away with me._** **  
** ** _Until the stars all fall down…._** **  
** ** _They empty from the sky,_**

I gave a smile.

 ** _But I don't mind._** **  
** ** _If you're with me, then everything's alright..._**

 _ **If you're with me...then everything's alright...**_

The sun had finally started to rise over the horizon. Frisk and I looked out the window at the beautiful colors littering the once dark sky. Oranges, pinks, greens and most every color in between spread across the sky, creating an even prettier reflection in Frisk eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Frisk whispered, so quiet I almost missed it. "I didn't mean to wake you…"

I chuckled. "It's okay, you didn't wake me up." We both stared at the sky for a few moments longer, content with the silence.

"I...the nightmares…"

"You don't have to talk about them if you don't want to." I reassured them.

"No...it's been on my chest for a while now. I have to spill it to someone." They looked down. "I don't want to tell Toriel or Sans because they worry too much."

"Okay...if that's what makes you comfortable."

Frisk sighed, putting their chocolate covered hair behind their ear. "The nightmares...they started a couple weeks after I got out of the underground. It's the same every time. Someone...Something is talking to me. They whisper things….awful things about the things I have done in an alternate timeline."

"What do you mean?"

Frisk sighed. "It is really complicated process, but the point is they keep describing an alternate universe where I...kill everyone I love. Toriel...Papyrus...Undyne...Mettaton...even Sans. I killed everyone in my path." Tears fell from their face. "They keep showing me flashes of that dimension...how I killed every monster in the underground. It's...it's awful. I can't stand it."

"Who's the 'They' you keep talking about? The one who keeps showing you these things?" I ask, taking their hand.

Frisk clenches their fist. "Chara. The demon who comes when people call its name. They torment me with these images every night...and try to...to…" Tears were streaming down Frisk's face now.

"Hey," I say, turning them to face me. I wiped the tears off your face. "Its okay. You're okay. You don't have to tell me just yet." I pulled them into a hug.

"But...it wants me to kill you."

I freeze.

"Chara wants me to kill everyone!" I feel tears drip onto my pajama tops. "They want me to join them. To kill people and monsters with them! They show me you dying over and over and try to tell me it is a good thing! And I can't stand it! You died so many times! I….I…"

"Frisk, listen to me." I pulled them away so I could see them face to face. Their eyes were red and their face was blotchy from crying. I looked them in the eye, and my (e/c) eyes met their chestnut ones. "I had no life before I met you."

Frisk stopped sobbing as I continued. "I was a husk of a person, blindly following orders. I had never tasted rebellion, or the explored the feelings that I never had. When I say that you lit up my life, I mean it. I would've died if it weren't for you Frisk." They looked at me unbelieving. "And if i die because of Chara, then I hope I die saving you."

They embraced me in another hug, and I clutched onto the silk of their pajamas. "Thank you…" They whispered.

I hugged them tighter. "No, thank you. For giving me something to live for."

We pulled away, and watched the sun slowly rise. The bright pinks and oranges fading into a glorious, overwhelming blue of tomorrow.

.

.

.

I GAVE MYSELF FEELS WRITING THIS ;_;  
So yeah, surprise song. I am going to be adding more songs later in the story, so STRAP IN.  
We have just finished the 'uniform arc' and now have some smol fuff ball chapters ahead. So, don't worry, after every storm there is a rainbow :)  
Please favorite, Comment, and follow! I sometimes ask for peoples opinions in the next chapter in my activities, so if you want a bit of influence on the story, follow and comment on crap!  
AND KEEP COMMENTING, THESE ARE GOLD  
I hope y'all don't hate me after this! ~Bazooka Universe


	19. Chapter 19

HEY NERDS! Sorry I haven't updated, I had writers block for real man. And this is basically 100%fluff. But anyway, here is the new chapter

.

.

.

I nervously tapped my leg, staring at the horizon.

I was sitting back at lake Cosset, on the same bench. It was even more cold than it had been the last time, with me shivering even harder.

I was so nervous. I had invited Frisk over to the lake again, same time same place. _Had I made thing more awkward at the sleepover?_ After the whole nightmare thing, we fell asleep watching the sunset, and Frisk had acted like nothing had happened the next morning. I don't blame them, it is a weird situation to be put in.

But somehow, I feel like our bond had strengthened. We knew a lot more about each other, and I can honestly say that Frisk is my new best friend

And it absolutely makes me so overjoyed to say that. How I have a best friend. It nearly brung tears to my eyes at the thought of it.

I looked up and leaned back, watching my breath form into mist. I glanced to my left and saw Frisk in my peripheral vision. I smiled and sat up.

"Hey!" I waved to them. Frisk smiled and waved back. They got closer and sat down next to me. They jotted down a simple 'What's up?' on their notebook.

"Not much." I kicked the snow down at my feet. Then I smiled. "How was your Christmas?" Christmas had only been two days ago, and the only thing I really wanted was to be at Frisk's house the whole time. But Linda was extremely strict, and wouldn't let me out at all.

Frisk gave a blinding smile and started to write, but I grabbed their wrist. They looked up.

"Hey, why not try to sign it to me?" They rose an eyebrow at me and I laughed. "I've learned a lot more. Let me try." I insisted.

Frisk gave me a look, but smiled and shook their head anyway. They started to sign at a rapid pace, too fast to comprehend.

"Hey! You are going way too fast!" I giggled. "Give me a chance at least!"

Frisk shook their head while smiling again, and started to sign slower.

'Christmas was good, I got some nice presents" they signed. Some words they spelled out, making it a lot easier for me. 'T-o-r-i-e-l got me some new sweaters, and S-a-n-s got me a whoopie cushion.'

I giggled. "Yeah, that definitely sounds like him."

Frisk smile grew as they explained more. 'P-a-p-y-r-u-s got everyone puzzles naturally. And S-a-n-s made T-o-r-i-e-l a cross stitch!'

"I didn't even know he could cross-stitch…" I commented

Frisk smiled. 'Me neither! S-a-n-t-a even got me a new bike! Now I don't have to walk everywhere!

Frisk signed 'What about yours?'

My smile fell a little. "Well, my Christmas wasn't as great as yours." I shrugged my shoulders. "My dad wasn't able to make it, he is still on his business trip. And Linda was...well, Linda."

Frisk frowned heavily. 'What did she do?' They asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing too bad. She got me a hat, some socks...oh yeah! And some money."

Frisk had a weird look on their face, one I couldn't read. 'What about S-a-n-t-a?' They signed.

"I don't send letters to him." I responded

'Why?' Was all Frisk signed.

"Well, Linda never sends them anyway. And when I try to send them myself, nothing ever comes. So I gave up."

Frisk put their arm around me. "Linda is just a stick in the mud…" They spoke, their voice sounding sore and croaky. "Don't let her get to you."

I nodded, but I knew that she had already gotten to me. "Hold on…" I asked, getting their attention. "Why do you sound like you smoked, like, a billion cigarettes?"

Frisk stared at me for a minute before laughing. Sure, no sound came out, but they were laughing all the same. They signed. 'My voice does that sometimes. Today isn't a real good day for talking. That's why I have been signing.'

I nodded. "Yeah, I get that." There was a moment of silence as we sat there, looking out onto the lake. Then I remembered something.

"Oh yeah! I got you a present." I reached to the right of me, pulling out a my gift.

It was an echo flower. I had got from the flower shop after school one day. I knew that some monsters had taken the seeds with them to the surface from the news. And they had just started selling them in flower shops across the world. So I went over to the local shop, Mushnik's flower shop, to buy some. I thought that the flower looked amazing in its simplicity, with turquoise blue petals and the strange blue and yellow light that emitted from it in the dark.

Because of its abilities, it started flying off shelves. It was really hard to get my hands on one, but I managed it. I even put it in a flower pot with a bright red bow.

"Its an Echo Flower." I said, smiling. "I heard that it copies that last thing you said!"

Frisk looked at it with an unreadable expression for a few moments, as if they were remembering something. My smile fell a bit.

"I...It's okay if you don't like it...I can take it back and try again if you wa-"

"No, I love it." Frisk said, surprising me. A smile plastered on their face, they took the beautiful flower out of my hands. "It's just...I have seen these before. When I was underground."

"Oohh, okay." I smiled. "I-I'm glad you like it. There was only a few left in the store and-"

Frisk touched the flower and it suddenly started talking.

'Are you sure I can't have this flower?' I recognized my voice distinctly.

'An Echo flower! Sorry kid, but this is our last one, and we only use it for display purposes.' My eyes widened. That was Mr. Mushnik, the guy who owned the store along with his wife.

'Oh...are you sure?'

'Yeah, we get our next shipment in a week.'

'A week! But I need it by Christmas…'

'Like I told you. Next week.'

'Al-alright.' Some footsteps.

'Can I ask you a question, kid?' Mr. Mushnik asked.

'Uh, sure go ahead.'

'You are Linda (l/n)'s kid, right?'

'Yes ma'am.'

'Why do you need the flower? I'm sure as hell that you wouldn't give it to Linda, and I've never seen your dad. So who's it for?'

'Oh, um, my friend Frisk, I'm giving it to them as a Christmas gift. I thought it looked cool…'

A bit of silence.

'You know what? Take it.'

'Wha- really?'

'Of course. I know that Frisk kid. Comes by every week to give flowers to someone. They send them to different person each week. They deserve something nice.' I remember that Mr. Mushnik winked. 'As long as you don't tell my wife, go ahead and take it.'

'Wow! Thanks Mr. Mushnik!'

'No problem kid.'

The flower fell silent.

"Woah…" I breathed. "That's amazing! I didn't know it recorded all conversations like that! I thought it just repeated the last word you said…"

Frisk stared at the plant before looking at me with a smile. 'Yea, I'm surprised it didn't recount our conversation.' They signed. Suddenly they looked like they had just remembered something. 'I got a present for you too.' They signed, full of energy.

They took a small, square-shaped object out of their pocket and handed it to me. I took the package, looking at it curiously. "What is it?" I asked.

Frisk giggled and signed. 'You have to open it to find out, silly.'

I shrugged and tore open the bright red wrapping paper. I looked at the gift in confusion.

"What is it?" I asked. It looked like a small box, and had some brightly colored monster on the cover. The monster was a deer shaped creature with pretty crystalline stones on its horns. There was a giant blue X behind the creature, and at the bottom of the box it read 'Pokemon X'

Frisk giggled. "It's a game for the 3Ds. Its called P-o-k-e-m-o-n. Ever heard of it?'

My eyes widened, "Yeah, I remember Linda really didn't want me to play this… She forbid me for even touching it."

Frisk rose an eyebrow 'Why did she do that?'

I thought back to that fateful week. "She saw some Tv program about how it is about dogfighting and that it turned children evil. So I never got to play one."

Frisk smiled. 'Don't worry, Linda is exaggerating. It is a really fun game!'

I looked at the cover and smiled. "What do you do then really?"

Frisk got really excited and went on and on about the features of the game and how it worked. Needless to say, I became super hyped up to play the game as soon as I got home.

'Plus, since I have P-o-k-e-m-o-n X, We could trade with each other!' Frisk continued.

I laughed, cutting them off. "That sounds amazing, I will definitely have to play it right away when I get home." Suddenly I stopped smiling. "Oh crap, I actually do have to get home!"

Frisk gave a puzzled look. 'What? Why?' They signed.

"It's a Wednesday, I always cook on Wednesdays. I better get home and start dinner."

Frisk's eyebrows rose up. 'You cook for L-i-n-d-a?'

I shrugged. "Only on Wednesdays."

Frisk scowled. 'She should be cooking for you! You are just a kid.'

I shrugged. "Whatever, there isn't anything i can do about it." I gave Frisk a quick hug, "I'll see you around, okay?"

Frisk hesitated before putting their arms around me. They whispered into my ear, "Yeah, okay."

I grabbed the game from the bench and started to walk away. "See ya!" I waved to them.

Frisk gave a small smile and signed 'bye' before walking in the opposite direction.

.

.

.

FLUFFY FLUFF FLUFFERSON!

Yea, nothing really got done in this chapter, but I was stuck for DAYS and I just needed to get this out and open. I hope you don't mind the lack of plot, I just couldn't do it.

And sorry if you don't like Pokemon, it was the one thing I really wanted to put in here. JUST IMAGINE ITS ANOTHER GAME IF U HATE IT THAT BADLY

Also, on an unrealted note, POKEMON GO IS GREAT TEAM MYSTIC FOR LIFE.

So yeah, like, comment and follow! BAZOOKA OUT! ~Bazooka Universe


	20. Chapter 20

Okay i relized I had been neglecting this. I SORRI! But here is the new chapter :) ~Bazooka Universe

.

.

.

 _Thunk._

 _Thunk._

 _Thunk._

I sighed unhappily as I threw the ball again. I was in my backyard, throwing my only ball against the shed in the corner of our small yard. As winter break kept me trapped in Linda hell, I had run out of things to keep me entertained. I had gotten stuck in the game Frisk gave me, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't figure out what to do. Linda wasn't any help either.

 _Thunk._

Plus, my dad STILL wasn't home for his business trip. He claimed he was going to be here by New Years, but I highly doubted it.

 _Thunk._

Frisk was busy with Tv interviews and Talk-show appearances throughout the entire break. And when they weren't on TV, they were hanging out with their other friends.

 _Thunk._

I tried not to be jealous, Frisk does need to spend time with more than just one person. But I still felt slighted and depressed that Frisk hadn't hung out with me all week.

 _Thunk._

I had exhausted all options

 _Thunk_

I was 100%, absolutely positively bored.

 _Thunk._

I was so undeniably bored that I started to throw a ball against a wall

 _Thunk._

How pathetic

 _Thunk._

What a lonely excuse for a human being.

 _Thunk._

I had thrown the ball too high. I flew over top of my head and hit the fence behind me with a strong _Thwack._

 _I can't even hit a ball against a wall right…_ I thought.

Just then, I felt my phone vibrating against my coat pocket.

 _No one texts_ me _…_ I thought, _It must be Frisk!_ I opened my phone up with a smile plastering my face.

 **'Hey, are you doing anything?'** was written across the screen in tiny black lettering,

I sighed happily as I responded

 **'No, just outside'**

 **'Oh well, I was just hanging out with Kaitlyn. You want come over her house?'**

A smile burst onto my face. **'Absolutely. I am soo bored.'**

A few seconds passed before I got their response. **'Okay, meet us at your street corner. Kaitlyn's house isn't that far from ours.'**

I nearly jumped for joy right then and there. I felt so elated to finally break up the boredom. I texted back a simple **'kk'** before practically running into my house.

I made a beeline for the front door, but that wasn't enough to save me from Linda. "Where exactly are you going?" She interrogated.

I kept walking. "I'm just going for a walk. Don't worry, I have my phone on me." I was in the middle of opening the door when Linda slammed it closed.

"Why are you so excited for a walk?" Linda said, her eyes squinting in suspicion.

I just shrugged, playing the question off like it was nothing. But internally I was freaking out. I spoke the first thing that came to mind. "No real reason. I wanted to see if the new shipment of Echo Flowers came in at Mushnik's." I lied.

Linda looked at me for a second before taking her hand off the door. "Fine. But you better be back by curfew."

I gave a smile "Thanks mom!" before bolting out of the door. I let out a sigh of relief as I started to walk on the sidewalk, hugging my coat closer. _That was close…_ I thought. _She isn't that dumb. She is going to realize what I am doing sooner or later._ I sank into my depressing thoughts, dreading the day that Linda realized what's going on.

But when I saw Frisk waving to me at the street corner with Kaitlyn waving right along with her, I broke out into a grin. _I shouldn't worry about the future and what horrors it will hold, I just need to enjoy the present._ I realized. I quickly jogged up to the two off them.

"Hey guys!" I cheerfully greeted.

Frisk nodded and gave a small wave while Kaitlyn gave a blinding smile

"Hey!" she said. "I was about to show Frisk my house, considering they have never been in there before. And then Frisk had the idea to invite you over too!"

I gave a small smile towards Frisk. "Thanks. I was bored stiff at Linda's." I looked back at Kaitlyn. "So, where too?"

Kaitlyn swiftly turned towards her right. "I live on Mahowski road, it's only a few streets away from here." She grabbed my hand. "C'mon, let's go!"

I flinched at the sudden contact, but Kaitlyn didn't notice as she dragged me down the sidewalk. Frisk simply giggled silently and followed after us.

Kaitlyn looked back at me. "How was your Christmas?"

My stomach twisted, and I decided it was better to lie. "Uh, it was pretty normal. How was yours?" I saw Frisk in my peripheral vision give me a look, and I felt pretty guilty about lying to Kaitlyn. She was my only other friend after all.

Kaitlyn gave her signature blinding smile and went on about her Christmas. Apparently Haley had gone over her house for Christmas, along with her kid, Lily.

"It's weird," Kaitlyn commented. "Haley has been over a lot lately, my mom and her are getting really close."

"That is pretty weird." I commented. "I wonder why…"

"I mean, I don't really mind having her over, because Lily is really nice." Kaitlyn said. "They both even got us presents!"

By the time Kaitlyn was done talking about her Christmas, we had arrived at her house.

It had a really long driveway, so the house was almost completely surrounded by trees. It had a log-cabin like exterior, with very big windows that had views of the woods. It was a carmel brown, and looked cozier than a cup of hot cocoa on a winter night.

"Wow…" I remarked. "Your house is cool!"

Kaitlyn gave a smirk. "Just wait til you see the inside!" She happily skipped down the driveway, leading us to the mahogany door.

She rung the doorbell, and he mom swiftly opened the door. Alex had her already short hair tied back, and she was wearing an apron. "Oh there you are Kaitlyn," She said with an unamused look on her face. "I thought you had gone missing. I was one minute away from calling the police." She stated sarcastically.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "Okay mom, sure you were." She stepped back so her mom could see us. "These are my friends, Frisk and (y/n)."

Alex smiled. "'Sup?" She commented in a very un-motherly way. "I was just making this loser's Lunch." She nodded towards Kaitlyn who gave a scowl.

"With me!" I heard a voice say from within the house.

Alex smiled fondly. "Yeah, with Haley. So Lunch will probably be ready in five years with how much we procrastinate."

"Mom!"

"Okay, if we really try it will be done in an hour or two." Alex gave a coy smile. "You can hang out with Kaitlyn until then."

Kaitlyn looked shocked. "What? Why so soon?"

Alex ruffled up Kaitlyn's carmel-colored hair. "Because you still haven't finished your homework."

Kaitlyn crossed her arms. "But mom! Its ridiculous! Who even gives homework over the break anyway!"

Alex laughed. "I feel you kid." Alex looked thoughtful for a moment before saying. "I guess they can stay for a little while after lunch-"

"Yay!" Kaitlyn suddenly gave her mom a hug. "Thanks a lot mom!" then Kaitlyn practically sprinted inside.

Alex smiled. "Don't destroy the house!" She called in after her. "Also, I should mention, Lily isn't here, she had guitar practice!"

"Kay!" Kaitlyn called from inside the house.

Alex stepped away from the door. "Come on in, we don't bite."

"Sure you don't!" Haley shouted from the kitchen, causing Alex to blush. It faded quickly as Alex walked into the house, a playful smile on her face as she went towards the kitchen.

Frisk entered the threshold of the house, leaving her hand out for me. I smiled and took it. We walked into the house, hand in hand.

The house had an extremely cozy feel to it, just like the outside. It was pretty small, and yet it did not feel cramped. Giant windows surrounded the walls, showing a beautiful lush forest. There was no backyard, only a beautiful playground of was a fur rug on the wooden floor of the living room, with big leather couches surrounding it. All the chairs faced a flat screen Tv, and the station was playing an episode of 'My Strange Addiction.' Only a few steps away was the kitchen, where kind of soup was boiling on the stove. Kaitlyn was at the foot of the stairs that led upstairs.

"C'mon! Let me show you my room!" She commented, taking a few steps upward. Frisk swiftly followed Kaitlyn, and looked at me to see if I was following.

I signed a quick 'I'll be right up, go on without me' They gave me a look, but went ahead of me anyway.

I stopped at turned to Alex, who was looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"Um, I just wanted to say...You have a lovely house Miss." I muttered, looking firmly at my shoes.

Alex looked confused for a moment before breaking into a grin. "I suppose Kaitlyn was right then."

I rose an eyebrow, confused. "About what?"

"You are Linda's complete opposite." Alex said, making me blush. Alex simply gave me a sly smile. "I'm glad she isn't corrupting a poor kid like you."

I didn't know what to say. "I...um…"

"Run along now, they will be expecting you." She said, turning away from me.

I nodded, even though she couldn't see. "Um...yes Miss." I said, and quickly went towards the stairs.

 _She is such a cool mom…_ I thought, climbing the steps. _Kaitlyn is lucky to have her._

I walk into the glass hallway, looking at the doors. Kaitlyn's room has her name on it in small lettering. I smiled and opened the white door.

I walk in, taking the whole room in. It is the same style as the rest of the house, small but cozy. The walls are a chocolate brown, with several posters of Tv shows covering the walls. Kaitlyn's bed had a sea-green color palette, contrasting beautifully with the walls. She had a hardwood floor, but a deep shade of pink fuzzy carpet covered a majority of the floor. There was a tan desk with a computer sitting on it, a chair placed near it. The desk was also covered with drawings of people, places and things. There are some beanbags on the floor, where Frisk and Kaitlyn were currently sitting it. They turn towards me as I walk in.

"Hey! I was wondering why you weren't coming in." Kaitlyn commented.

I smiled. "I was just looking at you house. It's amazing!"

Kaitlyn smiled, a small blush forming on her face. "Thanks a lot! Since its so small, we usually don't have to pay much for rent."

I happily sat myself on Kaitlyn's bed. "Your mom is super nice too."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, but still and a fond smile on her face. "Yeah, I guess she is pretty great."

Frisk signed towards us. 'I agree, you mom is awesome.'

Kaitlyn looked confused. "I'm sorry, I don't know sign language. What happened to the paper you were using before?"

Frisk held up a finger as a 'wait' sort've gesture and started to reach into her pockets, but to save them time I simply said "Oh, Frisk said that they thought your mom was awesome." I translated.

Kaitlyn looked at me. "You know sign language?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I learned so I could talk to Frisk."

Kaitlyn's eyes sparkled. "That's so cute! And cool! You have to teach me some time! Then we could have, like, secret conversations in class when we get bored!"

Frisk and I giggled at the thought.

We spent a few more minutes talking about nothing in particular, before Kaitlyn started to look extremely nervous.

"Um...guys...I have something to tell you…" She spoke out.

I stared at her for a moment. I had never seen Kaitlyn this scared and nervous. "What is it?"

Kaitlyn avoided our eyes, and Frisk gave her an extremely worried look. "I..I haven't told my Mom yet...And I don't know if I should...But I wanted to tell you because you guys really deserve to know and-"

"Whatever it is, our opinion of you won't change." I stated. Kaitlyn looked up and met my eyes. "We will still be your friends." I reassured her.

Kaitlyn gulped and blurted out. "It's just...I think I might be bisexual."

My eyebrows shot up. I definitely hadn't been expecting that. I looked over at Frisk, and Frisk just looked extremely confused.

"I mean, I don't know, I really like guys but...I also really like girls and...I don't know for sure yet, but I think I'm probably gay. Or bi. I'm not all that sure yet."

"Kaitlyn…" I hesitated, unsure of what to say. It mostly just blew my mind. Linda had always said that gay people were sinners and evil. She said that gay, bisexual, and asexual people would try to make me like them, and that I had to resist their evil ways. But Kaitlyn wasn't evil at all. She was normal. I swallowed. "I'm not sure how to feel about that…" I said truthfully.

"What's a gay?" Frisk asked.

And I cracked up.

I started to laugh really hard. Kaitlyn hesitated for a moment before chuckling along with me.

"You don't know what a gay person is?" I asked them. Frisk shook their head.

"You're Gay if you like a person of the same gender." Kaitlyn said. "Like, a girl loving a girl or a guy loving a guy." Kaitlyn looked at the ground. "But, I looked it up and there is a lot of other sexualities, like Pansexual and Bisexual."

"What are those?" Frisk asked.

"When you don't care if you love a guy or girl." I stated.

Frisk thought for a moment. "I don't really think it matters who you like, Kaitlyn." They said in that small, croaky voice of theirs. "As long as you are an alright person, who cares?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "Linda has always said that gay people are evil but…" I looked Kaitlyn in the eye. "Now I know that isn't true. You prove her wrong." I gave a smile. "It doesn't matter who you're attracted too. I'll still be your friend. We will still be your friends."

Kaitlyn had tears in her eyes. She suddenly wrapped us both into a hug. Frisk returned it in full force, wrapping their small body around the both of us. I hesitated, surprised at the sudden hug before returning it, feeling more happy then I had ever been.

Even though Linda had drilled it into my head to hate people who were different, I've come to realize that different is good. And hey, who can argue with that?

.

.

.  
YAY ITS FINISHED  
So I completed this whole thing in a day. I hope your happy, I am sacrificing my fun 4 u guys  
(jk I love you all and I have loads of fun writing anyway)  
Shoutout to my girl Kaitlyn who is my favorite person on the planet. (THE TROJAN EXPERIENCE THO)  
So yeah like comment and follow to make me happy  
I APPRECIATE YOU ALL! ~Bazooka Universe


	21. Chapter 21

HOW ARE YOU GUYS STILL HERE  
I am so sorry for not updating in 10 billion years. So I won't delay you any longer. Here is the chapter. ~Bazooka Universe

P.s. I have recieved some fanart and AHHH ITS SO GOOD PLEASE NEVER STOP ITS BEAUTIFUL!  
.

.

.

"Alright everyone! I have a few announcements to make!" Linda's falsetto voice announced. I sighed unhappily. School had just started up again, and after an unfulfilling New Years, we were back in school. And of course, I had gotten sick over the break.

 _That's what you get for playing outside all the time_! Linda chided me, refusing to give me medicine as punishment. Of course, it had gotten more and more serious and before I knew it i was in the Doctor's Office. The Doctor said that I had something called Whooping Cough, and seemed shocked that Linda didn't make me take the vaccine. Still, he said I had to take these disgusting antibiotics to get better.

I felt absolutely awful 24/7. I was so sick I had avoided Frisk so I wouldn't infect them too. I know it was necessary to avoid them, but I still felt awful after not seeing them in so long. I texted them why I couldn't hang out, but Frisk protested that they wouldn't get sick. However I insisted, and it made my life much harder without them. It made me wonder how I could even function without Frisk there to lift me up.

Either way, Linda didn't really care that I was sick, and dragged me to school and that fricken' Pta room. I sat on the side of the room, looking out the window and feeling utterly awful, when Linda started the meeting.

"So, as you all know, the Winter Talent show is starting up again!" Linda cheered, pulling me out of my thoughts. I gave an involuntary cough, and shrank back at Linda's death stare. Some parents turned towards me, but most of them ignored me.

"Can you explain? You know, or new members such as myself?" Sans asked, voice laced with sarcasm. Sans gave me a look of concern at my coughing, but didn't say anything.

Linda gave a little flinch of annoyance, but continued none the less. "The Winter Talent show is, well, exactly that. A talent show. People go up onstage and do a talent they have, and are judged by judges. The winner has the most points at the end." She explained as if she was talking to a kindergartner. "We need some volunteers to help with the organisation and the judging. Now remember! If you are a judge you can't have your child in the talent show. We need to keep his fair after all."

"Can we have at least one Monster judge?" Sans asked, earning him several dirty looks.

"And, why would we _need_ a monster judge Sans?" Helen barked.

"We do need to keep it fair, after all. Didn't you just say that?" Sans challenged.

A stare off ensued, lasting several long agonizing seconds before Linda gave in. "Ugh, fine." She remarked, throwing up her hands. I smiled, but the action made my nose tingle. I gave a hearty sneeze, gaining several looks towards me.

I nervously smiled. "Erm, sorry." I muttered, my voice all nasley due to my stuffed nose.

"Ahem." Linda cleared her throat, and everyone's attention was back on her. "Anyway, the Winter Talent Show will take place next Wednesday, so make sure you have your permission forms in by Friday."

I felt a tickle at the back on my throat. _Oh no,_ I thought. I had these fits where I would cough over and over again, and it pissed Linda off to no end when they occurred. The whole throat-tickling thing was a sign that it was coming. I took a deep breath of air, knowing what was coming.

"So now onto the subject of-" Linda began, but I cut her off with a series of coughs. I covered up my mouth, trying to muffle the sounds, but they were louder than I anticipated. They echoed throughout the entire room, bringing all of the focus onto me. Several parents were giving me looks of either sympathy or hatred. Linda obviously went for the latter, her eyes alight with fury.

After the incessant bark-like cough had ceased, I cleared my throat. "Sorry," I apologized, my voice deeper and croakier than usual due to my sickness.

Linda simply nodded, her eyes boring deep into me. I got the message loud and clear. _You are going to regret that._ But she turned back to the meeting as if nothing had happened. "Anyway, back onto the subject of-"

"Jeez, Linda. Your kid is pretty sick." Sans leaned back in his chair.

Linda whipped her head around, her blonde bowl hair cut making a swish noise. "That isn't any of your concern, Sans. It's my kid."

Sans gave Linda a 'are you serious' look. "Well you always seem to think that my kid is your business too. Why can you stick your nose into everyone else's business but I can't stick my nose into yours?" he smiled. "Or lack of nose for that matter"

Linda snorted. "Oh please, not everything is about your kid, Sans."

Sans laughed. "You are one to talk, considering how much you gush over your kid."

Linda's face was started to turn into a light shade of pink. "(y/n) is just sick, That's all." she huffed, crossing her arms. "They have whooping cough, if you really wanted to know."

"Wait, hold on." Sans held up one hand. "(y/n) has whooping cough?"

Linda nodded. "Yes," she gave a glare. "Is there a problem with that?"

Sans eyes widened. "Of course there is a problem with that! Whooping cough has a vaccine you know. Didn't you have (y/n) vaccinated?"

Linda threw a cold smile Sans way. "No, vaccines give kids autism. I can't have my little (y/n) becoming retar-" she cut herself off, deciding to choose her words more carefully. "Disabled."

Sans looked at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

Linda simply nodded, and I rolled my eyes. _Here she goes again with her pre-rehearsed vaccine speech_.

"Honestly," she began. "if you mixed all of those chemicals in vaccines, like mercury and ammonium sulphate, into a syringe and injected it into your own child, you would be arrested and sent to jail! So why on earth is it perfectly legal for a doctor to do the same? Who would let them do that to their own child?" Linda shook her head. "That is why my (y/n) isn't vaccinated, it's cruel and completely stupid to inject all those chemicals into my poor (y/n). It is going to give them autism."

A round of applause came from the other members of the pta who supported Linda's views on the war with vaccines.

Sans stared in shock, looking around the table. Then he simply sighed. "You are the worst person. Vaccines do not cause autism, or anything else for that matter. It's all just a myth."

Linda stick her nose in the air and gave a hmph. "my evidence still stands. Vaccines are hurting our children."

Sans was in a state of tranquil fury, A juxtaposition of angry and clam at the same time. He let out a shaky sigh, and stood up out of his chair.

"You know, if you mixed all those chemicals together, you would kill your kid. However a doctor can do it because he has literally spent years studying chemicals and have tons of pharmaceutical experience." Sans began. "You can't just throw all of these chemical names at us and expect us to be afraid. Do you even know what ammonium sulfate is?"

Linda opened her mouth, but then paused. She stood there gaping like a fish as Sans continued. "Exactly. Ammonium sulfate purifies proteins in the vaccine. And it is found in rice and bread, so you better go on one of those stupid 'no carb diets' if you want to avoid that vital chemical."

"But mercury is the main reason why vaccines cause autism!" Helen jumped in. "It was scientifically proven!"

"By who?" Sans turned to her, his eyes alight with fury. "Mercury has NO tangible evidence to link to autism. It has been studied thoroughly by many scientists and no link has been found."

"How do you even know this anyway?" Gloria asked.

"PhD, remember?" he tapped his skull, his goofy smile forming momentarily before disappearing as quickly as it has come. "In my opinion, unless you want (y/n) to die a painful, easy preventable death, than get your kid vaccinated Linda. It has been happening for years now and nothing has come of it." he gave a glare. "You are literally the reason smallpox is returning and killing tons of our children, Linda. Vaccinate your kid if you want them to live. End of argument."

A blanket of silence covered the room and hung in the air, suspended by a thin string. Linda was giving sans a death glare, and so was the rest of Linda's crew. I anxiously awaited the outbursts of protests, tension palpable in the air.

Suddenly, Alex began to clap politely. Everyone stared, but Alex just shrugged and stated. "Well he isn't wrong."

More and more people began to clap alongside Alex, cheering and whistling in agreement. I saw as Linda's face got redder and redder as more and more people started to cheer.

"Alright Alright!" Linda shouted. "Enough with the clapping!"

It took a few minutes for the clapping to die down, but when it finally did Linda simply scoffed.

"I am still not getting (y/n) vaccinated, it's my decision, not yours." she scoffed. A few mumbles of disapproval echoed from the ground, but Linda continued with her rant about the talent show before anybody could protest. Sans pretty much gave her the stink eye for the entire rest of the meaning, giving concerned glances at me every once and awhile.

Amidst the chaos, I had realized my phone had received a text alert. As everything began to calm down, I read the message.

It was from Frisk. It simply read 'look up"

I followed the texts orders to see Frisk across from me. They started to sign something.

It took me a few moments to decipher it, they had signed. 'Do you want to do the talent show with me? I have something planned but I need someone to sing while I play guitar.'

I blushed. Perform in the talent show with Frisk? And I would have to sing? I didn't know if I had the inner strength to pull it off. But as I made eye contact with Frisk, I knew I couldn't refuse.

'sure' I signed back, seeing Frisk's eyes light up at my answer. I knew that this could lead to disaster, with Linda somehow finding out my secret life with Frisk. But I didn't care, not at the moment. All I wanted was to start practicing with Frisk. _Maybe everything will turn out okay!_ I thought.

Of course, I didn't know how wrong I would be.

.

.

.

HOLY COW CLIFF HANGER  
Again I am so sorry for not updating in forever, I had so much other stuff happening in my life and I didn't have time. (*cough* *cough* Asagao Acadamy *cough*)  
But I am making time for more chapters, cause I love you guys  
please heart and follow if you haven't yet! Cause it motivates me and makes me feel like a decent human being. Also comment because I CRY from joy when I see them See ya! ~Bazooka Universe


	22. Chapter 22

Yo what is up guys! New chapter! Excitement! Hope you enjoy it! ~Bazooka Universe

P.s. (y/h/c) means 'your hair color' in this chapter. Glad we are on the same page here. Also, sorry if there is some grammar mistakes, I dd this whole thing on my phone and auto correct doesn't like me.  
.

.

.

"Okay, so, what are the lyrics again?"

Frisk just laughed. 'I told you five times already!' they signed.

I simply shrugged my shoulders. "I don't have a very good memory, what can I say?"

Kaitlyn snickered. "It's not _that_ hard, (y/n)."

"Ugh, I _know_ it isn't hard!" I protested, "I just can't get the stupid words right!"

Kaitlyn, Frisk and I were all hanging out in Frisk's house, prepping for the talent show. Frisk had a guitar that was as practically big as them sitting on their lap as they sat on the bed, while me and Kaitlyn were propped up on the floor.

"Okay, the lyrics are 'May-be we'll...meet a-gain...and you'll have ma-ade many friends." Kaitlyn repeated, bringing me back to the present.

I nodded. "Right. Okay." I sighed. "Are you sure you shouldn't sing it Kaitlyn? I'm not that good of a singer…"

Kaitlyn shook her head. "Since my mom is judging, I can't be in the talent show. But, that doesn't mean I can't help out!" She cheerily stated.

'Plus, I think that you are a good singer, (y/n), you just don't realize it.' Frisk signed.  
I nodded slowly. _If Frisk thought I was amazing…_ I thought. _Then I am amazing_. I let out a smile. "Okay...okay I think I'm ready to start it again."

"Wait a sec," Kaitlyn interrupted. "How are you going to explain this to Linda? She is going to be at the talent show you know."

I hesitated before answering. "I... I am tired of all this lying and going behind her back. I really am. And she is going to see me up there, deliberately disobeying her, but she won't be able to tell me to be quiet or to stop. I will finally show her that I am not afraid of her anymore."

Kaitlyn's smile lit up the room. "I'm proud of you, (y/n)! Not only are you standing up for Frisk, but yourself as well!"

I blushed. "It's not that big of a deal…"

Frisk shook their head and signed 'Of course it's a big deal. I really appreciate you doing this for me, you are the greatest friend anybody could ever ask for."

I felt a pin-pricking sensation behind my eyes, overwhelmed with emotion. "How can you say that? You are the greatest person I have ever met! In my whole life!"

Kaitlyn giggled. "As much as I would love to hear you two bicker about who is better, we really need to work on this."

"You can understand Frisk?" I asked, wondering how she knew what we were talking about.

"Well, I have started to learn some sign language after watching this one show." Kaitlyn answered. "What was it again?" She put her finger to her chin. "Teen...teen something. Whatever, I just wanted to learn some so I could understand Frisk more."

Frisk gave a blinding smile and signed a quick 'thank you'

Kaitlyn looked confused. "Why did you just say 'I like doors?'"

I gave a chuckle. "No, silly, they said 'thank you.'"

Kaitlyn looked at me in confusion for a second before bursting out laughing. "Okay, maybe I need a little work…"

I smiled. "Alright, from the top again? Maybe I won't mess up as much this time…"

We practiced for about an hour, repeating the song and occasionally getting snacks from Toriel. Even though we were working on something, it felt really fun to do it with friends. _So this is what a team project was_. I thought to myself as we snacked on some apples with peanut butter.

But I knew we had to stop eventually. Linda would get suspicious otherwise. So after an hour and a half me and Kaitlyn were staring in front of Frisk's house, waving to them as we walked down her walkway.

"Do you really think Linda will go easy on you?" Kaitlyn asked as we turned away, walking on the sidewalk.

I made a _tch_ sound. "Of course not. Linda will be completely unforgiving." I turned back to the house. "But I am sure it will be worth it. Then I can hang out with Frisk at any time and not have to hide it."

Kaitlyn nodded. "Okay. But remember, if Linda kicks you out, me and Frisk can take care of you. You just have to show up to our door."

I nodded. "Thanks Kaitlyn."

She gave a smile. "No problem!" we had reached my house, and Kaitlyn turned around. "I'll see you at school!" they commented, skipping down the sidewalk.

I smiled. "See ya!" I turned towards the door. I let out a breath and hesitantly opened the mahogany door.

Of course, inside was Linda, cooking something at the stove. "And just where were you?"

I rolled my eyes behind her back so she couldn't see. "I told you before I left, I went to Lake Coset."

I went to sit on the couch and did a double-take.

Sitting in the couch was my father.

He was a pretty plain looking guy. He had short, (y/h/c) spiky hair and wore a pair of glasses. He was wearing a typical dad get up, a sweater with some jeans.

 _That's right,_ I remembered. Dad had finally come back from his business trip. It seemed strange that he was gone for almost a whole month without so much as a peep from him. But he was finally back in my life. I still hadn't gotten used to him simply sitting on the couch, it was like if I looked at him too long he would just disappear.

"What's up, sport?" He asked in a chipper tone. My dad was never as mean as Linda. Sure, he would scold me every now and again, but it seemed as if he knew that disciplining me was Linda's job.

But Linda was absolutely unbearable whenever he was around. She made happy, squealing noises whenever he hugged or kissed her, acting like a fangirl who just got noticed by her favorite pop star. It also didn't help that my dad never really protested against Linda. He was like me, someone who just followed Linda's orders, afraid that one day she would snap and kill us all.

That's why he is never around, always taking business trips to Florida, Hawaii, or some other country. Anywhere but here, where Linda ruled over everything he did. In some ways, I admired him. He went behind Linda's back so much that he practically lived there. Just like I was doing.

Plus, I was 99% sure he was cheating on Linda, and at this point I was rooting for it to go on as long as possible.

Uh, (y/n)? Earth to (y/n)?" My dad waved a hand in front of my face, a concerned look on his face.

"Hey dad." I finally responded, coming back to the present.

"Jeez, (y/n), you were in another world ok for a second there." he commented, taking a sip from his red solo cup. "What's on your mind?"

"Erm, nothing. I'm fine." I robotically said, taking a seat in the chair next to the house.

My dad gave a smile. "You sure?"

I nodded, giving him a weird look. "Yes?"

He nodded and went back to the Tv. _He can be kinda weird sometimes though…_ I thought.

Linda finished putting a timer on the oven and walked towards us. _Here we go…_ I thought glumly. She plopped herself right onto dad's lap, planting a kiss on his cheek, much to my and dad's surprise.

"So, (y/n), I have an _amazing_ idea for the Talent Show." She purred in her fake cheery voice. She always talked like that whenever dad was home, acting like a prissy schoolgirl.

I nodded in affirmation as she continued. "I heard this amazingly beautiful song on the radio the other day, I think it was called 'Fight Song'"

I inwardly groaned. I _hated_ that song. It was so boring and stereotypical. It was just like that one Katy Perry song, but with even less charisma and talent.

Linda was looking at me expectantly, daring me to challenge her decision. I swallowed and decided to stand my ground. There was no way I was singing that trash.

"Well, I already _have_ a song picked out, mom." I said as nonchalantly as I could. "I even started practicing it."

Linda turned up her nose. "Well, just forget what you learned then. My song is much better as showcasing your voice."

"Aw, c'mon honey, can't (y/n) song whatever they want?" My dad protested.

Linda gave him a glare, and he shrunk back under her gaze. "Right, whatever you say goes, honey."

Linda gave a pleasant smile. "So you'll do my song, right?"

I hesitated. As much as I would love to argue and complain, I knew it was hopeless. I was lying to her about performing with Frisk anyway, one more lie wouldn't hurt.

"Yeah." I stated, staring blankly into space. "Okay. Sure I'll do that song."

Linda nodded her head, as if she expected me to cave in all along. "I also have this _beautiful_ outfit just for you!" Linda cheered, getting off dad's lap and swiftly walking into the kitchen.

When she came back out, she had an outfit on a coat hanger dangling from her manicured hand.

-open ended section-

 **(if you identify as a guy, read this:)**

The outfit was a crisp, fine tailored suit. Golden cuff links were on the sleeves, tailored to absolute perfection. The tie was a blood red, so it almost looked like I was going to a business meeting.

In her other hand she held a pair of normal dress shoes, and I could practically see myself in the reflection of the shoes.

 **(if you identify as a girl, read this:)**

The outfit was a small white dress, with black flowers printed into the cloth. The dress looked like it would come down to my knees, and I was grateful it wasn't _too_ short of a dress. It had a big red bow on the back, the ends of it nearly touching the floor. All it needed was longer sleeves and it could be considered a kimono or yukata.

Linda also held up some bright red heels, to my disgust. I had never liked walking in heels. But at least they weren't very high, only about 2 inches.

-resume story-

I stood in surprise. Normally Linda had _horrible_ fashion sense, and always seems to pick out the worst outfits that I was forced to wear. But this fancy outfit was a million times better then any outfit I had worn in the past.

"Oh, I helped pick out the outfits." my dad explained, seeing the strange expression on my face. Linda shot him a glare and he cleared his throat. "Well, with Linda's supervision, as she is the women of the house."

Linda smiled, happy with his answer. "Well, do you like it?" there was a warning within her eyes. "I spent all of this money on it."

I gulped. "I...I love it mom, really." I stated, plastering on a fake smile. "It will look great onstage."

She smiled and gave me the outfit. "Take this up to your room and wash up. We are about to have dinner."

"It's spaghetti night!" Dad happily proclaimed. I smiled fondly. Although dad was a pushover, he still seemed to be extremely happy and upbeat.

I grabbed the outfit and went upstairs, quickly getting away from all of the fake smiles and pretending everything is fine. I hated my broken, messed up family. I wanted to run away 24/7.

But as I looked down at the outfit, I let out a smile. Although my dad could never stand up to my mom, he made living here a bit more bearable for me. He didn't let me get beat up and stopped Linda's verbal abuse whenever he could.

 _At least not everyone related to me is an asshole._ I though happily as I raced up the stairs and into the oasis that was my bedroom.

.

.

.  
Eh, this chapter needed to end, so I ended it. Hope you all aren't disappointed.  
ANYWAY I TYPED THIS WHOLE THING IN GYM CLASS ONMY PHONE THAT IS HOW MUCH I DO NOT CARE :D  
Sorry if this whole update thing is slow going, time just seems to escape me as I sit down to write this  
also READER HAS A DADDY! HE EXISTS! JUST SO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND ME  
So, heart, comment and follow please! This is getting so much hits I'm dying from happiness y'all are amazing.  
See ya later skaters ~Bazooka Universe


	23. Chapter 23

A lone spotlight illuminated the stage, one beam of light in a sea of darkness. Immediately the crowd quieted, and almost all talking ceased.

For a few moments, nothing happened. But then, Kaitlyn stepped out into the stage wearing a beautiful dress.

The dress was a white one, that came down to her knees. The stark white dress had polynesian flowers seemingly splashed onto The fabric. The dress had straps that showed her shoulders, and her chocolate brown hair fell onto them almost perfectly.

"Hello everybody!" she greeted, and everyone gave a cheer. "Welcome to the annual Saint Clair talent show!" another huge round of applause followed her words. Surprisingly, lots of monsters showed up to the show, and were cheering louder than anybody else.

"I'm sure we all know how this goes. These judges down here," Kaitlyn gestured to the orchestra pit. "Will vote on the first, second, and third place winner's!" another loud applause.

"We have quite the show for you tonight, people! Most everyone has an act that is sure to blow your mind, twice over!" Kaitlyn commented. "This great show was able to exist thanks to the PTA and the FSA bringing in donations. Thanks again!"

My palms were sweaty as I clutched the steel microphone in my hands. I was watching Kaitlyn open the show backstage, with Frisk right by my side. They held a guitar in their hand, nervously strumming the strings every few seconds. We were both extremely nervous. We were one of the last acts, so we needed to put on a good performance.

But I had practiced the song over and over. I knew that I could do it. We were originally going to do a completely different song, but switched it up mid-way through practicing. We just weren't really feeling the vibe from our previous song. _I hope this new song won't screw us over..._ I prayed to whatever deity was out there.

"Anyway, let's get on with the show!" Kaitlyn finished, throwing a small packet of confetti into the air. People cheered as she made her fabulous exit on stage left, and the talent show began.

The show started with a group of kids singing a song acapella. It was an original song about falling in love with a girl who worked at McDonald's, funnily enough. It definitely got a laugh out of the audience. Next up were these two ribbon dancers, doing pirouettes across the stage with grace and dignity. Than there was a girl who sang like an opera singer.

Act after act went by, and I got more and more nervous. I looked over at Frisk, surprised to see them smiling.

They were looking at the monster onstage in pride. The monster was a yellow-like dinosaur, with a striped body and horns coming out of his head. They were doing some amazing tricks on his skateboard. And the tricks were even more mind blowing, because they didn't have any arms!

"That's kid," Frisk whispered. "I met them underground. They are pretty sweet. I should introduce you to them sometime."

I smiled. "Definitely"

Even (b/n) participated in the talent show. They did a rap song that involved more curses then you could put in a book. The people running the show had to stop them almost immediately. But (b/n) looked happy nonetheless. They wanted attention, and they got it.

After a boy went up and started to show his dog doing tricks, we were finally up next. We set up backstage as the dog did jumps and twirls in front of the curtain. I had to admit, that dog had style. The white dog seemingly acted like a human in most every way. Its tricks were nothing short of amazing.

We set down a stool, where a microphone was placed right next to the guitar. I had my own microphone on a stand. I gulped nervously.

"Hey," Frisk whispered, and I turned to them. "You'll do great. I believe in you."

I smiled. "I believe in you too, Frisk. Let's rock this!"

Finally, the dog was done and the song that played in the background, a chorus of barks set to a tune, faded away. People cheered as the kid _(I think his name was Toby?)_ left the stage with his trusty dog.

I saw Kaitlyn's shadow as she stepped into the stage. "What a dog! He will definitely win the next dog show in town, for sure." Kaitlyn cleared her throat. "Anyway, our next act is two amazing people by the name of Frisk Dreemurr and (y/n) (l/n). They'll be singing a song called "Boats and Birds"

People cheered as the curtain opened, and for a second I froze. I was too scared, to frightened to do anything other than panic. I was going to crack. But my mood changed when I saw Frisk give me a reassuring glance. As I looked out at the crowd, I realized I couldn't see the crowd all that well. In fact, I could barely see them at all. The spotlights were too powerful for me to see anything.

I gave a proud smile, my own fear disappearing. I cleared my throat as Frisk started up the first few notes.

(please just look up boats and birds by Gregory and the Hawk. I tried inserting a link and it did not work so screw it go find youtube)

If you'll be my star...  
I'll be your sky...  
You can hide underneath me and come out at night...  
When I turn jet black,  
And you show off your light.  
I live to let you shine...  
I live to let you shine…

I started the first chorus of rocky, but I gained more confidence as I continued to sing.

But you can skyrocket away from me...  
And never come back if you find another galaxy,  
Far...from here...with more room to fly,  
Just leave me your stardust to remember you by...

Although I couldn't see peoples faces, I sensed them all swaying along to my song.

My self-confidence soared as I reached the second chorus.

If you'll be my boat...  
I'll be your sea.  
A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity,  
Ebbing...and flowing...  
And pushed by a breeze.  
I live to make you free...  
I live to make you free…

Frisk also hummed a tune into the microphone, creating a cool, calm vibe that spread throughout the room

But you can set sail to the west if you want to,  
And pass the horizon...'til I can't even see you  
Far...from here...  
Where the beaches are wide.  
Just leave me your wake to remember you by...

Frisk's strums of their guitar filled the auditorium as I took a breath. Then I launched into the next line.

If you'll be my star...  
I'll be your sky...  
You can hide underneath me and come out at night...  
When I turn jet black,  
And you show off your light.  
I live to let you shine…  
I live to let you shine...

But you can skyrocket away from me...  
And never come back if you find another galaxy,  
Far...from here 

with more room to fly.  
Just leave me your stardust to remember you by...

A looked at Frisk, brimming with happiness, as I finished the song.

Stardust...to remember you by…

The crowd went absolutely ballistic. People cheered louder than any other contestant. _That's probably because of all the monsters in here cheering for Frisk… I'm not that good._ I thought. But as the lights dimmed, I could see more people. Parents had tears in their eyes, and clapping loudly. I saw Toriel cheering her head off with Sans, with Papyrus sitting behind them.

I gave a shy little wave to them. The curtains swiftly closed before I could find anyone else in the crowd that I knew.

I stood there for a few seconds before jumping up and down. "We did it! Frisk, we did it!" I cheered, going up next to them and grabbing their arms. "I didn't mess up! And you didn't mess up! It was amazing!"

Frisk smiled and swung the guitar behind their back and gave me a swift hug. "I knew you could do it. You just need to believe in yourself." they whispered into my ear.

I blushed heavily and hugged them back, burying my head into their shoulder.

"C'mon, we better get offstage for the next act." Frisk said, pulling away.

I nodded, blush still frozen on my cheeks. I quickly started to put the microphone stand and stool away, suddenly become nervous and embarrassed.

There was only one act after us, a kid who could do amazing hula hoop tricks. My mind was still racing with adrenaline over my performance, so I barely payed attention. I felt really guilty about it, but I just couldn't stop myself from running that moment over and over in my mind. Before I knew it, the act was over.

"Alright everybody!" Kaitlyn came out onto the stage, everyone cheering. "That concludes our acts for tonight! But don't leave yet! We still have to announce the winners! The judges will now decide who will place first, second, and third."She explained. "Stay tuned!"

I nervously sat on a chair backstage, right next to frisk. It didn't really matter to me if we won or not. I had done the best that I could do. But I was still anxious. _Who would get first? Would we get first?_ These thoughts raced in my head incessantly.

Sooner than I expected, the judges had decided a winner. All of the contestants walked out onto the stage, nervous but also excited.

Kaitlyn had the microphone in her hands, and was smiling. "Okay everyone! It looks like the votes are in!" She pulled out an envelope she had hidden in her other hand, unfolding it slowly to build suspense.

"Our third place winner is…" a drum roll seemingly came from nowhere to add dramatic effect. "Kid, with his amazing skateboarding skills!"

The little yellow monster, still wearing their skateboarding helmet, looked shocked before erupting in joy. Everyone cheered as they jogged up to the podium, and grabbed the small bronze trophy with their teeth.

"Sshank you!" They yelled out, and everyone gave another cheer. They dashed back to their place in line, happy as a clam. Frisk even gave them a thumbs up as they passed us.

"Our second place winner is…" Kaitlyn squinted at the envelope. She looked disappointed for about half a second before switching to normal host mode. "Frisk and (y/n) singing boats and birds!"

A whole lot of monsters cheered at this point. I went beet red, and waved shyly at the audience. Frisk grabbed my hand and we walked across the stage, together.

I was bursting with joy. I had never won anything like this, ever. Usually none of the judges voted for me because they wanted to get back at Linda by letting me never win. But today, I had finally gotten a victory.

Sure, it wasn't first place, but I was happy either way. Second was the best thing in the world to me at that moment.

Frisk grabbed their silver, second trophy, and I hesitantly grabbed mine. _Is this even real?_ I thought to myself as we walked back. _This is just too good to be true!_

When we got back to our place in line, with people clapping us on the back, congratulating us, I realized that this was the happiest moment of my entire life. I was finally accepted, loved, and cared about. Linda's curse was over. I was finally free.

Everyone's cheering for us died down when Kaitlyn cleared her throat into the mic. She was about to announce the winner! "And the winner of this year's talent show is...Toby and his dog!"

Everyone's cheering nearly made me go death. Toby and his trusty snow white dog walked across the stage with excitement and pure happiness. I cheered for him, happy for just being a part of this talent show.

As Toby accepted his golden gift, Kaitlyn spoke into the mic. "Thanks to everyone who helped make this possible! Hope you enjoyed! Have a good night everyone!"

The lights dimmed and I could finally see everyone. Most every parent from the Pta was here, with almost twice as many monsters.

As I looked at the crowd, happier than I had ever been in my life, my eyes landed on Linda.

She was absolutely livid. More than I had ever seen her. My eyes widened in fear as she made eye contact with me.

She mouthed the words. 'you are dead to me'

And my happy mood soon turned into one of pure fear  
.

.

.

CLIFFHANGER YAY  
Sorry this took so long. Procrastination is my best friend and I hate him.  
Also I made Kid genderless because I'm afraid of pissing people off. They were originally a he, but I didn't want anyone to yell at moi. ;_;  
Also, I really like boats and birds. Sorry. I was going to make it another undertale song but...I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE  
SO heart and comment and follow please! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING PEOPLE!


	24. Chapter 24

YAY! New chapter!  
Also WOW you guys really hated Linda in the last chapter, like a seething hatred.  
Well guess what? ITS ABOUT TO GET A WHOLE LOT WORSE  
enjoy I guess ~Bazooka Universe  
.

.

.

I knew as soon as I stepped into Linda's car, I was going to have the worst night of my entire life.

I tried to avoid Linda, but I knew that I needed her for a ride home. After the talent show she roughly took me by the shoulder and dragged me to the car, not even letting me say goodbye to frisk.

She practically threw me into the passenger seat and slammed the door behind me. Her walk to the other side was quick, and I could see the fury even in how she walked.

 _"I can't believe you!"_ Linda shouted, screaming as she shut the car door. She started the car and began to drive down the road almost too fast for me to comprehend. I didn't even have time to buckle up my seat belt before she began yelling at me, so loud that there was a ringing in my ears.

"How _dare_ you do this to me! To this family! You deliberately disobeyed me and preformed with that...that horrible thing!"

"Their name is _Frisk!_ " I shouted back, shocked at my own audacity. "They are an amazing person! Better than you ever were!"

Linda whipped around to meet my angry face. "You idiot! I gave you everything you could ever ask for! Some kids would kill to be my child!"

"No they wouldn't!" I protested. "Because you are an evil, sick, twisted human being!" Linda stared at me in shock. "Every single day I am bullied and punched and beaten by bullies at my school, because you are so much of an jerk that they take it out on me!"

Linda made a _tch_ noise. "You should've stood up for yourself then. You little whiny shithead."

"I can't stand up for myself! Because of you!" I am out of breath but I keep shouting. "You have taught me my whole life that I was useless, that I was pathetic, and that I don't matter! And goddamn, I am sick of it! You are the absolute worst mother! I hate you! You ruin my life on a daily basis, you're the reason I can't have friends, you're the reason I am always outside, because I can't stand one more fucking second with you! You slap me, for christ's sake! You beat me and punch me and kick me! What kind of mother does that to their own child!" I took a deep breath. "You hurt me, you hurt dad, and you hurt everyone around you! You are _poison_. I. hate. you."

Linda suddenly pulled the car over and turned to me. She was eerily silent, and I felt myself tensing up. Then, out of nowhere, she slapped me. I felt the familiar sting of her hand, and the added pain of her diamond ring leaving a slice mark on my cheek.

"I am a perfect mother." Linda said in her singsong voice. "I have given you everything you could ever want and you do this?" She shakes her head. "I'm disappointed in you (y/n)."

She started the car and kept driving. But I was still pissed off beyond reason. "So that's it then? We are just ending the conversation there?"

Linda remained silent.

Wet, hot tears streamed down my face, stinging the cut on my cheek. "Okay. Alright then." I took a deep breath. "Dad's cheating on you."

I felt the car swerve the tiniest bit before righting itself. " _W_ _hat did you say?_ " Her eyes shined like hot coals.

"Dad cheats on you. On his _'business trips'._ He goes to see this one girl. He texts her all the time, I've been on his phone."

"You don't know what you're talking about sweetie." she said in a dangerously low tone. But I didn't stop there.

"Her name's Amber." I stated, a smug grin creeping its way onto my face. "She has blonde curly hair, with golden eyes that shine like the sun. I've seen the pictures of him with her. She loves horses, and and do you know the real kicker?" I question rhetorically. "She's black. She is unlike you in every way. Kind and caring and decidedly _not_ _racist._ "

"Shut up…" she hissed.

"She lives in New Orleans and seems amazing. You should read the texts they send to each other. Its nothing dirty at all, just plain, clean _love._ Something you clearly don't give to Dad."

"Shut up, you worthless piece of shit!" She screamed, the car swerving dangerously. "You are the devil child, you hear me! A devil child! I wish that you had never been born!" She argued. "My life would be so much better if I got an abortion! I wouldn't have to deal with your sorry ass for twelve fucking years with no respect!"

Tears kept flowing but I wiped them away, too angry to care. "No! Don't say that life would be better if I wasn't here, because the only reason Dad hasn't moved to New Orleans yet is because of me!"

" _No!_ He is staying because of me, you fat fuck!  You're the reason he is cheating on me!" Linda screamed, and completely lost it. She forgot all about the road and just kept hitting me, over and over.

But I didn't care about that, because my main focus was the fact that our car was going straight into a tree.

" _LINDA GET YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!_ " I yelled.

But it was too late.

We slammed into the tree, hard. I felt myself going weightless, and then felt a burst of pain all over my back. Everything faded into black as I shut my eyes, feeling nothing but pain.

When I opened my eyes again, I could see trees. I was lying on my back, looking up at the gray sky. The tops of trees stuck out from my field of vision, and I could see small flecks of white drifting down almost lazily. _Snowflakes..._ I thought, mind going a little delirious.

 _Holy shit…_ I tried to say, but it was almost if my brain wasn't connected with the rest of my body. I couldn't move at all, not even my fingers.

The only thing I could move was my eyes and my head, if a bit weakly. My head slumped to the side of me so I could see our car, which had an enormous hole in the windshield. The entire front of the car had been stopped by a huge tree, which I was right behind.

 _Oh my god, I flew threw the damn window._ I realized, panicking slightly.

Then, I felt the pain. My leg felt so wrong, and throbbed with almost an unbearable amount of pain. My left arm was twisted all the way behind me, and I knew that if I tried to move it, it would probably break.

I felt small, pinpricks of pain all down my back and on my hands. _Must be the glass shards_

My head felt fuzzy and I felt myself getting weaker and weaker at every passing moment. When I felt that I could move my untwisted arm, I used it to prop myself up to see the damage.

An enormous pool of blood was lying underneath me.

And my lower right leg bone was sticking _outside_ of my skin.

I made a muffled cry, a whimper really, as I noticed my injuries. I felt like throwing up, but there was nothing in my stomach. So I just gagged and gasped and tried my best to just breath. I immediately flopped down onto the ground and took in heavy breaths.

 _I'm going to die I'm going to die ohmygodIamgoingtodie._ I repeated like a mantra in my head.

 _I'm so sorry Frisk._ I thought. _I just wasn't strong enough…._ Tears filled my vision, and I couldn't even move my arms to wipe them away. I felt my body getting weaker and weaker as the pool of blood grew around me. It was cold, way too cold, and my blood stained the winter snow a scarlet red.

Just when I felt that it was all over, I felt a warmth. A sudden warmth surrounded me, followed by a bright orange light. _Did I die? Is there an afterlife for someone like me?_ I thought.

Then when I saw the source of the light, I was sure that I had gone insane.

A man made of _pure fire_ stepped into my vision. The man wore some kind of tuxedo with rectangle-shaped glasses. He had strange, thin eyebrows, which rose up in alarm as he saw what was around him.

"Are you alright?" I heard a raspy voice right next to me, presumably the fire guy.

I shook my head, too tired to make words. The man looked at all my injuries. "My god, I better call the hospital." He pulled out my phone from my pocket, which was sticking out haphazardly. "Sorry, I do not own a phone of my own.

I was sure that I was going crazy when I saw the man. He was _made of fire_ for Christ's sake. _But this is a pretty imaginative hallucination, I'll give myself that._ I thought.

I felt myself getting picked up, and a warm, gentle embrace soothed me. It made me feel like falling asleep for a long time.

"What is your name?" the strange man asked.

I coughed, and felt the warm, sticky texture of blood come out of my own mouth "(y/n)..."I choked out before erupting into coughs. The pain of each breath sliced into me and made me desperate for me to just die already.

"Alright (y/n), just hold on, okay? I'm calling 911, just hold on..." I heard slight panic in his raspy voice as he dialed the three aforementioned numbers.

"Hello? There has been an accident on Xanthus road… I was driving and I found a car smashed into a tree." He paused. "Yes, someone was hurt, a kid was lying on the ground, they must've flown out the window. We are definitely going to need an ambulance, the kid might not make it…" He trailed off as I heard more talking on the phone. "No, I don't see anyone in the driver's seat…"

Darkness was threatening my vision with every passing moment. Soon I felt the man's phone conversation grow fainter and fainter until the only thing I could hear was white noise.

The only thing I could still see clearly was the moon. The inconstant moon. It changes each day, becoming something that it isn't.

For some reason, I felt that it was like me in that way.

 _Goodbye...Goodbye Moon…Goodbye Sky...and Goodbye Frisk..._ Was the last thing I thought before being taken over by unconsciousness.  
.

.

.  
Wow more cliffhangers ain't I the worst person.  
I FINALLY got to write this chapter. I have been planning this freaking thing since the fic started tbh. MMM I just love writing angst let me tell you.  
YAY FOR READER CHAN FINALLY FIGHTING BACK! (even though it got them seriously injured...)  
And I know all of you know you fire man is. Just take one wild guess. (whatever he needs more love and attention.)  
Also WOW ISN'T LINDA AN ASSHOLE? I hate her as much as you guys do, tbh.  
Anyway, heart and comment and follow! I LOVE COMMENTS!  
BYE FRIENDS! ~Bazooka Universe


	25. Chapter 25

Hey! Sorry for the wait, but here is the chapter! ~Bazooka Universe  
.

.

.  
Waking up was weird.

It was almost like resurfacing, one moment I was completely under and the next I was sitting up, wondering where the hell I was.

I gasped a few times, blinking to focus my vision. I was in a room, where machinery surrounded me and was bathed in a white, fluorescent light.

It was only until I heard the _beep...beep...beep_ of the heart monitor that I realized I was in a hospital.

But the strange part was that I was in a chair, sitting next to the bed instead of being in it. My eyes widened, however, when I saw who was in the bed.

 _What the hell?_ I thought.

It was me.

My own unconscious body was lying in a hospital bed, breathing tube shoved up my nose and needles pierced into my veins. My once styled hair hung limply on my shoulders which were draped in a stereotypical hospital gown. My (e/c) eyes were closed, and my hands hung lifelessly at my sides.

 _Oh god, am I dead? Am I a ghost now?_ I thought, panicking. But the beeping of the heart monitor brought me back to reality.

 _No...I am definitely alive. But how the hell is this happening?_ I stood up out of the chair. _Is this like one of those 'out-of-body' experiences?_

I looked down at myself. I was wearing the same outfit I wore in the talent show, and my hair was styled like it was that night. My eyes widened, and quickly looked back at my unconscious body. _This is so weird…_

Suddenly, I heard a door open. I looked up from my own asleep body at the room. It was a normal, sterile hospital room, with a Tv sitting in the upper right corner. There were tables right next to my hospital bed, with another empty hospital bed next to mine. The door was beyond that bed, with a red-headed Nurse coming into the room. She went to the machines next to my bed and began fiddling with them.

"Hey!" I shouted. The Nurse didn't even look up.

I got a little angry. "Um, excuse me?" No response.

I waved my hands in front of her. She didn't even flinch.

So I decided to slap the jerk right in the jaw.

Only to see my own hand go through the girl's face.

My eyes widened and I staggered back in fear. _Oh my god…_ I didn't understand what the hell was going on. But for some reason, I was incorporeal. No one could see me or hear me.

I was completely alone.

Another woman came into the room, presumably a doctor. She had blonde, curly short hair, and wore a pair of square glasses. She walked up to the Nurse, her heels clicking against the linoleum.

"Everything in order?" The women asked. I read her name tag, ' _Dr. Barry_ '

"Yes…" The nurse said hesitantly. "Why'd you ask? Don't think I can do my job?" She joked with a smile.

Dr. Barry smiled. "No, of course not," She spoke kindly, and then sighed. "It's the kids parents. They are right behind me…" The Doctor put her hands to the bridge of her nose. "It's one of those parents who think they know better than I do."

The Nurse gives a sympathetic look. "Please, try not to flip out again. You remember what happened last time..."

Dr. Barry just chuckled. "Sorry about that...again. I'll _try_ to contain my frustrations."

The door opened and, low and behold, Linda and my Dad walked into the room. My Dad looked worried out of his mind, his hair disheveled and bags under his eyes. Linda was wearing something different from last night, and had a small cut on their forehead. _Must be from the crash…_

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. (l/n)," Dr. Barry greeted, as they walked into the room. The Nurse gave one last smile the Dr. Barry before slyly leaving the room.

"Yes, hello Doctor." Linda chirped, annoyance laced in her voice.

"How is (y/n) doing?" My Dad asked, almost looking...actually scared?

Dr. Barry sighed. "(y/n) has been put into a... temporary coma." I saw my Dad's face fall, and his expression hardened. Linda's face however, remained impassive.

"Now, that doesn't mean that (y/n) will be in a coma _forever_ ," Dr. Barry continued. "Just for a while. (y/n) has achieved...quite the number of injuries from the crash. Several glass shards stuck in their skin, a dislocated arm, and a leg that has been broken to hell and back."

Dad nodded, but Linda looked disinterested. "So, when will (y/n) wake up?" Linda asked.

Dr. Barry gave a glance to my body. "I would estimate it to be about...hmm…" She looked up in thought. "About a week, a month at most."

Linda rose an eyebrow. "A whole month?"  
Dr. Barry nodded. "Coma's are not taken very lightly. You should be lucky that your child has only been incapacitated for this short period of time."

Linda narrowed her eyes, but her static smile stayed plastered onto her face. "But of course." She walked over to my still form, and I watched in awful suspense.

She reached out to touch my face, her manicured nails sharpened to look like spears. I felt myself hyperventilating, vision turning red. I didn't want her to touch me. I didn't want her even in the same room as me. I pulled myself up, getting angrier and angrier.

" _Get away from me_!" I yelled, but of course no one heard me. Her hand grabbed my jaw forcefully, and I lost it. Linda had pissed me off for the last time. She had landed me in a hospital for god's sake. I was full with anger " I said get away!"

Suddenly Linda flinched away, as if something shocked her. Dr. Barry turned towards my Dad. "Do you wish to have a moment to yourselves?"  
My Dad nodded, "Of course." Dr. Barry nodded and gave a sympathetic smile as she began to walk out of the room. She let out a breath and opened the door. "Visiting hours are from 7am to 5pm, just so you know." she straightened her glasses. "I'll be at my desk if you have any questions, either about (y/n)'s condition or how we run the hospital."

"Um, alright then." My dad spoke up, giving the doctor a small wave before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

There was a small moment of absolute stillness. Then,

"What the _hell_ Linda!" My dad shouted, breaking the tension. "What the hell did you do to our child!"

Linda's expression was furious. "Don't blame me, blame the damn kid. They distracted me from the road."

Dad narrowed his eyes. "So you keep telling me," Dad spat. "But I don't believe you for one Goddamn second. What did (y/n) even say to distract you so much?"

Linda said nothing, just looked down at my body. "Exactly!" my Dad yelled. "You won't tell anyone any details because you haven't thought them up yet!"

"Honey, stop. There is no use arguing it now."

My dad scoffed, and began to pace in the room. "I should have just taken (y/n) in my car, we were going to the exact same place!"

Linda glared at him, her steely eyes piercing into his soul. "No. They needed to come with me. They deserved punishment after what they did."

"Oh yeah, of course…" My dad spoke, sarcasm laced into his voice. "You just had to punish (y/n) for singing in that talent show. Of course you had to, now I completely understand."

"They preformed with that awful Frisk! I specifically told (y/n) not to talk to them! And now look where we are!" She crossed her arms. "This is all their fault. If they had just done what I said then none of this would have happened."

I felt tears coming from my eyes as I realized she was right. If I had just performed what Linda wanted, me and Frisk would be sitting on cloud nine. _I am so stupid…_ I thought, banging my hand on the table.

Of course, it didn't really help considering my hand just passed right through the small coffee table.

"This isn't their fault! It's yours!" Dad yelled, turning away from her and putting his hand over his mouth. I could see tears in his (e/c) eyes. I was shocked, I have never seen my dad cry before.

"This is why we aren't as close anymore! You always think you're right! Always! It doesn't matter what I do, because you are always right. And I am sick of this! I sick of you!" Dad sighed, and a long pause stretched through the room. "Maybe we should divor-"

"RICHARD!" Linda screamed, and even I flinched. I never heard Linda say my Dad by his real name. It was always a cutesy nickname or something similar. Linda's face had pure fury laced into it. "We will not have a divorce. We will NEVER have a divorce. We are a perfect family."

"Perfect family my ass!" Dad shouted back. "We stopped being perfect as soon as you started to hit (y/n). That is when I stopped loving you."

Linda whirled to face him. "You have no proof. You have no proof of that!"

Dad sneered. "Really? Cause I've seen the bruises. And every time you give me some crap excuse. This needs to stop, Linda!"

"Do you know what else needs to stop?" She looked him straight in the eyes. "You _cheating_ on me! Is that when you started to cheat on me? When I 'supposedly' hit (y/n)?"

Dad's eyes widened for a moment, before closing them and sighing. "Yes. That is when I started cheating on you. Because that's when you stopped being my wife and when you started being a monster."

Linda turned away from me and pushed my Dad, causing him to stumble. "I am leaving. I see no purpose sitting here and waiting for this failure to wake up. You can wait all you fucking want, I'm leaving."

Linda started to walk away, but my Dad spoke up. "Wait,"

She turned to face him.

"When (y/n) does wake up," Dad began, a steely expression on his face. "I'm divorcing you."

Linda's scowl grew into one of pure fury. "Then if the stupid waste of space dies, you have to stay with me. It's only fair."

My Dad nodded, and Linda left the hospital room, slamming the door behind her.

My Dad and I were finally alone.

He collapsed onto the chair beside me, and put his face in his hands. "I'm sorry…" He rasped brokenly. "I should have stood up for you more. I should've done something, anything to stop her." His voice cracked, and he looked up from his hands and at my body. "I'm just...so, so sorry…"

Tears formed in my eyes as I sat right next to him, my hand on his back. Even though he couldn't feel it, feeling his warmth gave me comfort.

"I'm sorry too…" I whispered, hugging him even though he couldn't see me.

God, what kind of fucked up family were we, anyway.

.

.

.

Hey! Sorry again for not updating, I was on vacation for about a week.  
Also, yeah this whole next part of the fic is just basically that one Supernatural episode. I hope you all can accept this weird direction I am going with this, because its really dramatic and fun to write.  
ALSO IT WAS SO AMAZING WRITING THIS ARGUMENT LIKE YOU GO PAPA RICHARD!  
So Heart and comment please! You all are great! ~Bazooka Universe


	26. Chapter 26

I LIIIIIIIIIVVVEEEEE!  
Thats right! I FINALLY finished this godforsaken chapter!  
Well, let's not delay it anymore! Here we go! ~Bazooka Universe

.

.

.

If I wasn't in a coma, I would have probably killed myself already.

After a week in this hospital room, with nobody to talk to, I felt that dying was my only escape.

I had close to no visitors, just my dad would visit from time to time. He would sit by my bed, and just talk to me. He would talk about small, meaningless things, but it made all the difference.

I hadn't seen Linda since she stepped into the bland hospital room.

Everything in my life seemed to be falling apart.

I could only watch as everything else moved on, and I was stuck in that damned hospital room.

I tried moving out of the room, to no avail. I could look out into the hallway, but as soon as I took a step forward, I was suddenly right next to my body again. It pissed me off to no end.

 _Why can't I leave! I want to see Frisk! I want to see Kaitlyn! And Sans and Toriel and….God even (b/n)! Just let me out!_ I constantly screamed.

But no one ever heard me.

Days after days went by in a boring sludge. I was about to give up hope when I heard my Dad enter the hospital one fateful morning. But this time, he wasn't alone.

"I'm sorry about everything my wife has done, I had no idea she didn't tell you about this."

"It's no trouble, I'm just happy you're letting us see (y/n)." I nearly had a heart attack. That was Toriel's voice! I could recognize it from anywhere!

"Are you sure you want Frisk seeing this? (Y/n) doesn't look too good, they are in a coma after all."

"No, I need to see (y/n)." I nearly cried when I heard Frisk's familiar, small croaky voice. "I need too."

Frisk sounded so sad and above all else, worried. I flinched harshly when the door to my hospital room finally opened.

Frisk entered the room first, wearing overalls over their familiar blue and pink sweater. They had black leggings that went under their brown boots. They immediately scrambled towards my unconscious form. They looked at my body with an unreadable look in their eyes, putting their arms onto the hospital bed.

Toriel stepped into the room next, my Dad right next to her. Toriel hesitantly looked over at my still form and put her hand to her mouth in horror. She had pity and sadness written over her whole form, and it made me feel even guiltier than I was.

Sans came in last, and as soon as he saw me, his eyes lit up (literally) in fury. "I'm gonna kill her."

"Sans…" Toriel complained, but Sans cut her off.

"No! I'm going to do it! She has crossed the last straw!" He shook his head and turned away, not being able to look at me anymore. "I didn't think she would go this far…"

To be fair, I looked awful. My hair was ratty and greasy from not being washed in several days. I looked even thinner than I already was, being fed from a saline drip for the past week. Plus, the bruising on my face made me look even closer to death then I actually was.

My Dad sighed. "Linda claims it was an accident. She was driving home with (y/n) when they 'apparently' distracted her enough to crash the car."

Sans scoffed. "Yeah right. There's no way she isn't lying!"

My Dad nodded. "That's what I said." He sat down onto one of the chairs. "But no one can really prove her wrong except for (y/n). So there's no way to know the truth-"

"Unless (y/n) wakes up." Frisk finished hauntingly, silencing the whole room. They reached out and touched my still hand, looking at my eyelids in deep concentration.

The room lulled into a conversation with my Dad and Frisk's parents, with them asking about what injuries I got and how long I would be in a coma.

But I wasn't really focused on that. I had been already told a thousand times what happened.

My whole attention was on Frisk. They had tears forming in the corner of their eyes, but none flowed out onto their face. They brought my hand to their mouth, giving it a small kiss.

My heart nearly burst. I wanted so badly to touch them, to make everything okay. But I could do nothing as tears freely flowed out of Frisk's eyes and onto the tiled floor.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you from her." they whispered brokenly, too soft for anyone but me to hear.

I let my hand touch Frisk's shoulder, momentarily forgetting they couldn't see me. "I...I'm sorry too…" tears fell down my face rapidly.

I had never felt this much sadness in my whole short life. I wanted so badly to go back into my body, to save the day.

But I couldn't figure out how.

I had tried everything. I tried sitting back into my body, standing on it, heck, I even tried closing my own nose to wake me up. But nothing ever worked.

I felt completely hopeless, and more useless then I had ever felt before.

Suddenly, Frisk turned around, looking a bit confused. I looked at them in shock as they studied the open air.

Toriel looked over at Frisk. "What is it, Frisk?"

Frisk scrunched up their nose. "I don't know…" their eyes set back on my still form. "I just felt so….sad all of the sudden. Like...I could feel (y/n)'s soul crying out in pain."

Every eye was on Frisk, looks of concern on all their faces.

I felt a surge of hope. _If Frisk can feel my emotions…_ I thought. _Then maybe I'm getting closer to being real!_

As Toriel, Sans, and Frisk left the hospital room hesitantly, with the excuse that they needed to do chores. But in reality, they mostly left to leave my Dad alone with me to let him grieve.

 _Please come back…._ I found myself praying as they closed the door, hoping that a miracle would happen.

.

.

.

WELL THAT WAS KINDA ANGSTY.  
Again, sorry this took forever. I wasn't really feeling motivated. I kept putting it off until it was WAYYY too long. SORRY AGAIN.  
Heart comment and follow baby! I would appreciate it! See you next update! (that hopefully isn't in five million years.) bye! ~Bazooka Universe


	27. Chapter 27

The next week in the hospital was a bit better than the last.

Frisk visited pretty much everyday after school, alone most of the time. They would come in and sit down, and just stare at me. Sometimes they would talk to me, but most times they silently watched me, giving my stiff hand a few squeezes. Hoping beyond hope that I would wake up.

Sometimes they even brought their homework out and did it on the bed, but constantly gave me glances over their work. It was...surprisingly peaceful having Frisk by my side almost constantly. Just them being there set my mind at ease.

Usually Frisk left when my Dad showed up later that day. My Dad would enter and him and Frisk would usually nod at each other, exchanging no words. Almost like they wanted to preserve the peace and silence that surrounded my hospital room.

I got a few visitors besides Frisk and my Dad though. Toriel would come every once and awhile, either with Frisk, Sans, or Papyrus. Even some of my classmates showed up. But they were mostly there to apologize for everything, suddenly guilty now that I was close to death.

But each visit drove me up the wall, desperate to get out of this stupid hospital room.

When Kaitlyn stepped into my hospital room, I was so overjoyed that I almost forgot they couldn't hear me and yelled "Kaitlyn!" at the top of my lungs.

Kaitlyn was wearing a flowy shirt with miniature kiwi's plastered onto a white fabric. Her blue jeans went well with their black converse, and was wearing a light sweatshirt to cover up her shoulders. She had her mom, Alex, trailing behind her, with Frisk bringing up the rear.

Kaitlyn looked so utterly depressed when she saw me, letting out a long puff of air. But her look of sorrow soon turned into one of pure anger.

"I can't believe Linda. I can't. How could she do this?" Kaitlyn's fists clenched, and her eyes hardened.

"Hey chill out, cheeto." Alex put her hand on Kaitlyn's shoulders. "There's nothing we can do."

"But...but…" Kaitlyn was shaking with anger. "How? Why?" Her voice shook with emotion.

Frisk put their hands on Kaitlyn's shoulders. "I don't know." Their croaky voice catching her by surprise.

"How do we...I want to help but...I don't know how…"

Alex kneeled down to Kaitlyn's height and gave them a hug. "The only thing we can do for them now is pray that they get better." Kaitlyn turned to her mom. "And I know that's a crappy excuse and a bit cliche but.." Alex sighed. "It's true. We just have to play the waiting game now."

More and more people showed up, and my hospital room was basically full of flowers and all kinds of candy, as if any amount of flora would ever wake me up. But I still felt a bit happier when someone was in my hospital room, talking to me even though they thought I couldn't hear them.

So, it wasn't so bad.

But it still sucked.

I felt hungry. For food, for warmth, for anything. It was so utterly boring I felt like gouging out my eyeballs.

But a few interesting things happened every once and a while to drive away the boredom. Listening to the nurses talk about their lives is surprisingly interesting.

And then there was the day I got a roommate.

I was a bit surprised when the door opened to my hospital room and I saw a small kid, a boy, in a hospital bed being wheeled in by two nurses.

The boy looked like he was about 12 or 11. He had short, bright blonde hair, and was dressed in the same hospital scrubs that my prone body was wearing.

The nurses went to work with putting all kinds of fluids that were in bags and labeling them, and putting IV's in the kids pale arms.

"So… dobutamine, platelets ...hmph, and red blood cells?" The male nurse picked up each bag as he named them, placing each one on the hooks beside the small kid's bed. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say this kid had some serious hypovolemic shock."

The blonde nurse, whose nametag read 'Katherine', sighed. "You can just say blood loss Jerry, we don't have to be super technical all the time." She put a lock of her hair behind her ear. "But, You are right. The kid was in some car crash… I'm not sure on the details but he lost a _lot_ of blood." She gave a look towards him. "Poor kid, he's going to have to stay overnight."

Jerry looked over to my prone body. "Wait...weren't they in a car crash too?" He pointed to my body, and Katherine turned around.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She shrugged. "Must be some coincidence."

Jerry rose an eyebrow. "Coincidence? Or is it…"

Katherine shot him a glare. "If you say 'the illuminati' I will shoot you."

Jerry scoffed. "Ugh fine. But you can't run from the truth!" He stuck a finger in the air as he exited the room dramatically, leaving Katherine alone. She rolled her eyes, but did it with a smile on her face. She tucked in the blankets on the kid.

"Stay strong, Penlin. You got a lot of blood cells to replace." She exited the room, her heels clicking as she exited.

 _Penlin…_ I thought. _What an odd name…_ I walked (floated?) towards the kid. _And in a car crash like me…_ I smiled. _I guess it will add more spice to my boring life._

When the kid woke up, he seemed pretty freaked out.

His bright blue eyes fluttered open, almost to immediately shut them. He rubbed his eyes and blindly reached towards the small desk behind him. His hand touched a pair of sunglasses and he hesitantly put them onto his face, looking around the room.

The nurses came in quickly after, checking his dosages and heart rate as they explained to him what happened.

"I...was in a car crash?" the kids voice was small, but light.

Katherine nodded. "Yes, and you suffered heavy blood loss. You might need to stay in here for another day or two."

"What about Laura! And Joshua! Are they okay!" The boy looked extremely alarmed.

Jerry gave a questioning glance towards Katherine. Katherine sighed. "Don't worry kid, Your family is okay. You are the only one who ended up needing serious treatment."

Penlin nodded, and then his head drifted towards me. "Who's that?"

Jerry looked over. "That? That's (y/n). The kid was also in a car crash, but they slipped into a coma after sustaining several major injuries."

"A...coma?" Penlin asked.

"Yeah. They certainly won't be waking up anytime soon, so it will almost be like having a whole room to yourself."

"Jerry!"

"What? It's the truth."

Katherine just sighed. "They might get visitors every now and again. If you want to left alone, you can ask one of us to pull the curtains around your bed."

"Oh...okay." Penlin turned back to the bed.

Katherine say in one of the chairs around his bed. "Now, you might feel a little weak, so you better not stand up or sit up too fast. Okay?"

"Um..alright."

"And we are going to be feeding you some high sugar stuff." Jerry cut in. "Need to get that blood sugar up. So it looks like nothing but junk food for you, kid." He gave a wolfish smile, and Penlin's face lit up

Katherine straightened out of the chair.

"So, we are going to leave you on your own for now. If you ever need us, just press the call button and we will be with you shortly."

"Al-alright." Penlin agreed, watching the two nurses stroll out of the hospital room.

Penlin gave a gaze towards my hospital bed, giving me a strange look.

"I wonder…" He grumbled to himself. "Would it be too weird if I talked to a person in a coma?"

I shook my head, only to realize he couldn't see me

The boy shrugged. "Whatever, I talk to myself most of the time anyway." He shifted into the bed to face my hospital bed. "Not much else to do here anyway."

I smiled. _I like this kid._


	28. Chapter 28

Sup guys! DON'T HATE ME FOR THE CLIFFHANGER PLEASE (its really bad tbh)  
Lets stop delaying the inevitable and get this show on the road. Hope you enjoy! ~Bazooka Universe  
.

.

.

Turns out, Penlin was a pretty talkative kid.

Apparently, the kid was colorblind, and his eyes were very sensitive to light, which explained the whole sunglasses thing. But the fact that he couldn't see color didn't get him down much, it seemed. The kid bursted with energy and vitality, and just loved most everything about life.

He talked all the time, but it never really got annoying. He just loved to talk, and express his feelings to anyone who would listen.

He was really friendly towards Frisk and my Dad, who introduced themselves when they showed up the next day. Penlin asked tons of questions to my Dad, mostly about me. My Dad smiled and talked with the kid for a while, answering his questions and enjoying his company.

He tried to talk to Frisk when they walked in, too. But Frisk showed him a notepad, explaining they couldn't really talk.

"Oh!" Penlin realized. "That's okay, my step-cousins a mute too." He smiled. "Do you know sign language? 'Cause we could talk that way!"

Frisk's eyebrows shot up, and answered with a simple 'yes' in sign language.

"Sweet!" Penlin exclaimed, and proceeded to have an entire conversation with Frisk in only sign language. They were going so fast back and forth that I could barely keep up with the conversation.

His family also loved to visit from time to time, occasionally giving him gifts and such.

"I have a godmother, her name is Laura, and I have a step cousin named Joshua!" He cheerily explained to me one day "My real dad...isn't around anymore. Neither is my mom." He grew quiet for a moment, seemingly lost in memories. "But don't get me wrong, I love Laura and Joshua! I wouldn't trade them for the world." He smiled, staring up at the ceiling. "Laura is basically a mom, and Joshua is awesome, once you get to know him. Although he doesn't really like new people."

When they both stepped into Penlin's hospital room for the first time, they looked pretty worried. Laura had chocolate brown, wavy hair that went all the way down her back. She was wearing a yellow, flowery short-sleeved top with jeans. A kid, presumably Joshua, was holding onto her hand right hand. He wore a small red beanie over his chestnut colored hair, with a simple light blue sweater and black pants. His dull green eyes shone with worry and concern.

"Penlin!" Laura smiled and swooped in to give the kid a hug. Penlin laughed and wrapped his arms around Laura, his face lighting up. "Hey Laura!"

As soon as Laura separated herself from Penlin's small frame, Joshua immediately threw himself around Penlin, burying his face in his neck.

"Guess I know who missed me!" Penlin chirped, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"Can I just say, I am so so so SO sorry about this!" Laura spoke, some tears forming in her eyes "If I knew that your friends mom drove like a lunatic, I would have never organized that carpool in the first place."

Penlin chuckled as Joshua pulled away. "Aw, it wasn't her fault! Some jerk guy wasn't paying attention to the road and slammed into her. There wasn't really anything she could do."

Laura nodded, but wiped some tears from her eyes anyway. "Whatever. I am just glad you're okay. I don't know what would have happened if…" She cut herself off, shaking her head. "Nevermind. How's hospital life been?"

Penlin also went into painstakingly intricate detail about every aspect of the hospital, from the doctors to the food. _One of the only good things about being in a coma is that I don't have to eat that trashy food._ I thought, remembering Penlin's utter disgust at the tray they gave him.

"Oh! And I have a roommate," He pointed to my bed, and his family turned to look at me. "That's (y/n). They told me that (y/n) was in a car accident too."

"Are they...sleeping?" Laura asked.

"Well, they are in a coma, so yeah." Penlin shrugged. "I talk to them a lot, even though they probably can't hear me."

"But I can! I can hear you!" I spoke, knowing they couldn't hear me at all.

Laura smirked. "Hmph, I guess that car accident didn't mess with your brain then." She reached out and ruffled his hair. "You're still the same old kid."

"Hey!" Penlin smoothed out his hair, but didn't seem all that angry about it.

Suddenly, Joshua pulled something out of Laura's tan-colored purse. It was a big sketchpad, and it looked like it had seen better days. It was beat-up and had tons of doodles all on the cover.

Penlin gasped. "My sketchbook! You got it for me!"

Joshua gave a shy smile and nodded.

Penlin gave the kid a half-hug with one arm while taking the sketch book with the other. "Man, you guys really rock!"

Laura chuckled. "We figured you want to draw, considering you don't have much else to do here." She pulled out a few pencils and other drawing supplies out of her purse.

"Aw man, you guys are the best!" Penlin cheered, leafing through the pages of the book.

After a while, when Penlin's family left, Penlin started to draw. Oh boy, did he draw. He did it nonstop, and he seemed to enjoy every minute of it. Most of the time he would talk to me while also drawing something, usually it was something in the room, but sometimes he drew things like playgrounds or different kinds of flowers. He was also exceedingly good at it, using shading techniques and everything.

Overall, with Penlin there, I felt that I had gotten a whole new friend without having to say a single thing.

Linda also finally decided to give me a visit.

Her snakelike eyes narrowed as she saw Penlin, but he looked fast asleep. She stalked over to my bed, her heels clacking against the linoleum. She took the seat next to my bed, the one that Frisk sat in day after day. _How dare she sit there…_ I thought. I took the seat across my body and stared, waiting for her to make a move.

She sighed and put her arms on the bed. "You know, you really are pathetic."

I flinched as she sat up and continued. "Not only are you wasting my time, these hospital expenses are draining most everything in my wallet." She huffed and crossed her arms. "Plus, when you wake up, I will be in deep shit. I will be completely screwed."

She eyed up the tubes that led to my breathing mask. _No...She wouldn't…_ I thought. But Linda took the tube that was keeping my alive and functioning, and held it in her hand.

"No!" I shouted, but to no avail as Linda put the tube in between her perfect manicured fingers.

"It would be so easy. To just…" She squeezed the tube ever so slightly, and I saw my body gasp for precious air.

"Stop! Stop it! Please!" I cried, trying to grab the tube out of her hand. But my hands just passed right through her.

She sighed. "If you died, everything would be perfect. I would get pity points from the whole community, and they would like me again. I could just make another kid, and your father would actually love me again. Everything would be okay."

She squeezed harder, and my body started to violently choke. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. I collapsed to the ground, tears coming out of my eyes.

"Why did you make me do this?" She whispered. "If you had just been obedient and listened to me, this would have never happened. This was your own fault, you utter failure."

Suddenly, just as I felt it was all over, Penlin saved me. He gasped and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Hm?" He muttered, looking over to my bed.

Linda immediately let go of the tube, and I could finally breath.

"Oh! Sorry if I woke you!" Linda stood out of her chair and gave a smile. "I was just...talking with my child, (y/n)."

Penline narrowed his eyes for only a moment before putting on a smile that I could tell was fake. "Oh yeah, don't worry. It's no problem. I just...had a nightmare."

Linda walked over to his side of the room. "Your name is… Penlin, correct?"

Penlin nodded, and Linda walked towards the door. "Ah yes, my husband has mentioned you a couple times." She opened the door to the room, "Have a nice night...Penlin." She gave a small wave and then exited the room.

Penlin's smile immediately dropped, and he gave a look of horror at my bed. "Holy crap! Was that even real! She tried to kill you!" He ran his hands through his hair. "Jeez, I wasn't expecting that! I was just sleeping, and when she opened the door it woke me up. I am a pretty light sleeper...but anyways…" He gasped for breath "I pretended I was asleep cause I thought she wanted privacy. But then she...Oh my gosh!"

I smiled a bit at Penlin's miniature freak out, but I was mostly relieved. _If Penlin wasn't here… who knows what would've happened._ I thought.

Penlin decided to keep quiet about Linda.

"-if I told someone, no one would believe me!" He explained. "and it would just make Linda angry towards me. And then she might kill me!" He gave a shudder. "She was your mom?" He rose an eyebrow at my unconscious form, not expecting an answer. "It really didn't seem like it, considering she tried to freaking kill you!" He shook his head. "I guess that's why I have never seen her in here before. It was always your Dad and Frisk. Though they do seem really nice, Especially your-"

Suddenly, Frisk came in with their guitar, cutting Penlin off.

Frisk gave Penlin a questioning look, and he grew red in the face and looked down. "Heh, sorry. I just like talking to them. It's...strangely comforting."

Frisk nodded. "I know what you mean." They spoke, their small voice seeming loud in the small room.

They sat next to my bed, guitar on their lap, and just stared at me. After a moment or two, the gave a sigh and readied their fingers on the guitar. They turned towards Penlin.

"You don't mind if I play...do you?" they asked.

Penlin shook his head. "Sure. Go ahead."

Frisk took a deep breath and started to strum a tune.

Place this into the search bar please, I still cant get links to work on this site: Elliot Smith Between the Bars

 **Drink up baby, stay up all night,**  
 **With the things you could do...**  
 **You won't but you might.**  
 **The potential you'll be...**  
 **That you'll never see...**  
 **The promises you'll only make.**

I felt strangely sad and melancholy as the song continued, the sorrow only amplified by the mournful expression on Frisk's face.

 **Drink up with me now...**  
 **And forget all about..**  
 **The pressure of days.**  
 **Do what I say,**  
 **And I'll make you okay...**  
 **And drive them away...**  
 **The images stuck in your head.**

Suddenly, I felt warm and heavy. It was so strange and sudden I stumbled backward, just barely catching myself before falling. As the songs lyrics echoed through my head, I felt myself focusing on them.

 **The people...you've been before...**  
 **That you don't want around anymore.**  
 **They push...and shove...and won't bend to your will.**  
 **I'll keep them still.**

I felt my heart rate skyrocket as I collapsed on the floor, overwhelmed with sounds and senses. If I concentrated, I could feel a cotton bed beneath my back, a cast on my leg, and a breathing mask on my face. I could feel myself slowly fading, losing myself in Frisk's song.

 **Drink up baby, look at the stars,**  
 **I'll kiss you again...between the bars**  
 **Where I'm seeing you there...**  
 **With your hands in the air...**  
 **Waiting to finally be caught.**

I felt reality slipping from my grasp, with everything fading from my vision. Blackness overwhelmed my senses, and soon I was enveloped in blackness. I couldn't see, smell or taste anything. The only thing I could do was listen to Frisk's small voice echoing through my brain.

 **Drink up one more time...**  
 **And I'll make you mine.**  
 **Keep you apart,**  
 **Deep in my heart.**  
 **Separate from the rest...**  
 **Where I like you the best,**  
 **And keep the things you forgot.**

I felt heavy. Overwhelmingly heavy. But as it reached the last few lines of the song, I felt more alive. I felt more grounded and just more there than I ever had, even before the accident.

I saw a light in the distance, and I felt myself moving towards it, Frisk's singing voice echoing and vibrating through my whole body.

 **The people you've been before...**  
 **That you don't want around anymore.**  
 **They push... and shove... and won't bend to your will.**  
 **I'll keep them still.**

With a gasp, I opened my eyes.

I was in the hospital bed, tubes and wires in me. My brain almost didn't register what happened before it all came rushing back to me.

Frisk was sitting next to me, a wide-eyed look of shock etched onto their face.

"(y-y/n)?!" They gasped.

I gasped for air, feeling like it was almost impossible to breath. _Where...what…_ My brain felt shortwired, like it was trying to catch up with itself.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" I heard a boyish voice to the right of me. _Penlin…_ my brain supplied.

Suddenly I was hit with a wall of pure pain. My one leg was on fire, a ceaseless agony that traveled up my leg and through my whole body. I felt suddenly tired, so incredibly tired that I felt as if I could sleep forever.

"Oh my god! (y/n)! (y/n) stay with me!" Frisk yelled, the loudest I had ever heard them.

"F-F-Frisk…" I croaked out before I was consumed by unconsciousness once more.  
.

.

.  
Well isn't that a cliffhanger. Jeez louise, y'all gonna hate me for this one.  
This chapter has been brought to you by PENLIN THE SAVIOR OF WORLDS  
And don't worry, Linda will get what she deserves soon. I mean she did just try and murder you.  
AND WOW IS THIS LONG. Its like seven pages, but it felt like it went on FOREVER when I was writing this.  
And yeah song times in this chapter! ELLIOT SMITH IS GREAT FITE ME (thanks to Rick and Morty for introducing this song to me. That show is amazing and I cant wait for season 3)  
Also funny story, I wrote the end part of this story, you know, the whole part about you waking up one day, couldn't write for a few days, and suddenly spent ALL DAY TODAY writing the rest of the chapter cause I felt really bad about not updating.  
So there :)  
Anyway Please heart comment and follow because THIS STORY IS SO POPULAR LIKE OMG PEOPLE IT STILL BLOWS MY MIND  
Have an nice day y'all  
~Bazooka Universe


	29. Chapter 29

So this chapter is an emotional roller coaster. I have no regrets.  
Also warnings for heavy cursing in this chapter. ESPECIALLY from Linda.  
I HOPE YOU ENJOY! ~Bazooka Universe

.

.

.

When I woke up for the first time, Penlin was the only one in the room.

"Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed. "You're awake! Well, you already did wake up out of your coma but- ah whatever."

I sat up, well, tried to sit up, feeling my ribs scream in protest.

"Oh um, there's a panel on your right side that will raise your bed if you want."

I used my fingers to find the previously mentioned panel, raising myself into a sitting position.

"Th-Thank you." I croaked, my throat dry.

Penlin smiled, a bit of hope in his eyes. "Do you...remember me? At all?"

My thoughts were cloudy but… "Y-yes..You're...Penlin?"

His face lit up in happiness. "Yeah! You got it!" His smile made the room seem brighter.

He explained everything to me. Turns out I was asleep for a total of three weeks. I didn't really remember much, considering I was in a coma. But I did remember weird bits and pieces. Like how Frisk's singing brought me back, or when Linda tried to... I even remembered bits about Penlin and his nurses. But it was like it was all covered with a weird fog.

Penlin nervously picked at his shirt, bringing me out of my thoughts. "I..um, made a drawing of you. I usually draw a lots of people, like...I even did a drawing of Frisk but...I wanted to show you," He pulled out his sketchpad, and flipped through a few pages before finding one and showing it to me.

It was...well, it was me obviously. I was lying in the hospital room, presumably when I was in a coma, if the dark circles and skeleton-like look was anything to go by. I looked strangely otherworldly, like I was an angel. The lighting and everything made the scene seem so real, like I could seemingly enter the page.

"Its…" I felt speechless.

"I know, I messed up a bit on the hands, they are still hard for me sometimes," He scratched the back of his head, obviously looking very self-conscious. "If you don't like it I can always-"

"It's stunning." I commented., shutting Penlin up.

He gave a small smile. "Its nothing, I just love to draw."

"T-thanks so much Penlin…" I said, voice still a bit weak. "Not just for the drawing, either."

The smile he gave me will remain in my memory forever.

I stayed in my hospital bed for a while, and after the news was out that I was awake, I got tons of visitors.

Frisk was obviously ecstatic to see me. As soon as they saw me, the immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Heya Frisk. Heard you were missing me." I said with a smile.

Frisk buried their face into my shoulder. "Thanks for waking up."

I blushed. "It was nothing. You brought me out of it after all."

Toriel, who was visiting with Frisk, gave me a smile as we pulled out of the hug. "I am just so elated that you woke up! You should've seen Frisk when they came to tell us, they were so excited, they talked so fast that I could barely understand them!"

I smiled. "I'm just happy this whole thing is over."

Just then, Sans opened the door to my hospital room with someone who looked strangely familiar.

A man made of fire was right behind Sans. No, literally, he was on fire. His head and arms seemed to be made of pure fire. He was wearing a white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up, with a vest over it. He wore a pair of black pants and slacks. The only way I could tell he even had eyes were a pair of square glasses on his face.

Sans' face lit up when he saw me sitting up. "(y/n)!" He cheered, coming closer to the bed. "You're awake!"

I rolled my eyes, but had a smile on my face. "Well, duh."

Sans chuckled. "Nice. Anyway (y/n), this," He gestured to the fire dude. "Is Grillby. He is the dude who helped find you and take you to the hospital."

Suddenly I remembered that cold night in the woods, and the sudden warmth I felt out of nowhere. "Oh!" I gasped, memories hitting me. "Jeez, I thought I was just hallucinating you!"

Grillby chuckled, though it sounded strange with his raspy voice. "Well, you were half-dead. I'm surprised you remember me at all."

I smiled. "Thank you so much for saving my life. If it weren't for you, I would probably be dead."

When my Dad came, he was crying.

He was hugging me non-stop, sobbing and crying about how he should have protected me better. I let him cry himself out, assuring him over and over that it wasn't his fault, that it was over now, and that everything would be okay.

When he did stop crying, he was basically interrogating me.

"What happened? Why did Linda crash the car? Did she hurt you? Did she say anything to hurt you? If she did, she is going to p-"

"Jeez Dad, calm down!" I exclaimed, putting my hands up. "It was...we had an argument."

I proceeded to tell him everything, and by everything, I mean everything. Every evil thing Linda's done to me when he wasn't looking, even about the abuse she used to give me. By the end of it he was about ready to punch Linda's lights out.

"She's getting arrested, that's for sure." He stormed out of his seat and was across the room in three strides.

"Dad-" I said, stopping him as he was about to leave.

"Yes?"

"I...I love you."

The smile he gave me was one of the most genuine smiles I had ever seen him give. I swore I even saw tears in his eyes before turning away. "Yeah, I love you too (y/n)."

When he left, Penlin turned to me. "Did she really do all that stuff to you?"

I nodded, turning away from him. "Yeah."

He huffed. "She really needs to die. Like, right now."

His remark startled a laugh out of me, and I felt much much better.

A few other people came and went. A couple kids from school came in and even apologized for bullying me. Which I did appreciate, but I don't think I would be able to forgive them just yet.

The only thing I didn't really like was the boredom. Because of the cast on my leg, I was bedridden. It was exceedingly awkward trying to move with the cast on anyway. So all I had for entertainment was an old Tv and Penlin. But whenever we watched Tv, Penlin always provided funny commentary, so boredom never got that bad.

Overall, it felt like the wounds Linda left were starting to heal, if slowly.

When I next woke up, I found myself in a car. Linda's car, to be exact.

A weird smell hit me as soon as I woke up. It smelled strange and acidic, but for the life of me I couldn't place the smell. It was oddly familiar, but for some reason I couldn't remember from where I smelled it.

"What…?" I mumbled, trying to lift my head. I was spread out in the backseat, my cast propped up by a few blankets we kept in the backseat. "Where…?"

"Shut up." I heard Linda bark from the driver's seat. She was frantically looking behind her as she drove, obviously panicked with two hands firmly griped on the steering wheel.

"Linda?" I shouted, trying to sit up. My ribs flared in pain, but that was the last thing on my mind. "What are you...Where are you taking me?"

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up." She hissed, eyes on the road. The stoplight ahead of her shone a bright red, but Linda showed no signs of stopping. She ran the red light, causing many cars to honk at her.

I rose my eyebrows in surprise. She usually was a law abiding citizen, but she did have serious road rage.

"What are you doing? Why am I not at the hospital?"

Linda gave a huff of frustration. "You are coming with me, and we are leaving. We are leaving this town, this whole state, hell, maybe even the whole country. You are going to forget that we ever lived here, and we are going to make a new life for ourselves."

"What!?" I exclaimed, swinging my feet down so I sat in an upright position. It hurt like hell, but at least I could see what Linda was doing. "No way!"

"Yes way." Linda said shakily. "You ruined everything. You screwed up my entire relationship, you are going to be the reason for my divorce you little bitch. And I'm probably going to be put in jail because you just didn't listen to me. So we are leaving."

"No! Turn this car around Linda! Right now!"

"NO. You are going to listen to me, you shithead." Suddenly, she pulled out a gun. "I have heard enough out of you." She pointed it behind her in my direction, taking glances at me while also looking at the road.

My eyes widened in true fear. I didn't think she would go this far, even after apparently trying to kill me at the hospital. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Okay...Okay I-I'll shut up n-now" I stuttered out.

"You better," Linda cried. "You're a mistake." She put the gun down, still giving me glances. "We are going someplace better. Someplace so much better. And you'll love it, you disgrace."'

I realized suddenly what I smelled. Alcohol. Linda had been drinking. _But she usually only drinks wine…_ I thought. This smelled like hardcore beer.

"You were always a little piece of shit." She mumbled, seemingly in a trance. "All you did when you were a kid was whine. You cried all the damn time, I was so tempted to just strangle you. I was so happy when you got older, 'cause then I could finally silence your damn screams, and you couldn't tell anybody. When one of the Pta members found out, Helen, she told me she would keep my secret, but I could never hit you again, or she'd tell the cops. So I abided by her rules. I only hit you when you disobeyed me. But that doesn't mean I stopped giving you shit." She recounted, looking at the gun in her hand. "You are such a waste of space, such a failure. If I knew that you would've been like this, I would've aborted you. Such a disappointment."

Her words stung, even though I knew that's what she felt. She was still my mother. Tears came into my eyes but I blinked them away. I couldn't let her make me cry. Not anymore.

"You can't say that to me anymore!" I said, sitting up straighter. "You can't! You've treated me like shit my whole life, and when Frisk finally woke me up I felt more free than I ever had before!"

Linda turned around again, gun in hand. "Shut your mouth you idiot!" She hissed. "It's my right to treat you however I want to, you're mine!" She started to shout louder. "My child! My property! And no matter how hard you try and stay away, try to escape, I'll ALWAYS be there! So shut the FUCK up, and let me watch the damn ro-"

Suddenly, she cut herself off, stopping the car on the side of the highway.

"What-"

"Shhh shut up you little shit!" She hissed. She tilted her head, as if trying to her something.

Sure enough, I heard something as well.

Sirens.

The blue and red lights shined on Linda's face as she became fueled by panic. "SHIT!" She screamed, immediately taking it out of park and flooring it.

I almost fell down as she drove her car as fast as it could go, the blaring of sirens behind us. I was now currently in a POLICE CHASE. _My life is so screwed up…_ I thought blearily. My injuries flared in pain, and I could feel the slashes on my stomach re-opening and bleeding through the bandages. _When did my life get this way?_

"ShitshitshitshitshitSHIT!" Linda cursed as more police joined the chase, bringing the total to about four cop cars chasing us.

"Give it up Linda!" I yelled, gaining some courage. "You can't escape the state with the cops on your tail!"

"You don't know shit!" She yelled, but I could see the fear in her eyes. She growled "Screw it." And pulled into an exit.

We drove down the exit, cops down our backs. What is she doing? I thought, feeling as if none of this was actually happening. After a while, Linda stopped on the side of the road, took out the gun and yelled. "GET OUT!" so loud that I immediately obeyed her. There was a fire in her eyes, and when I looked in them, I knew she wanted to kill me. I'll never forget that look.

She grabbed me, wrapping her one arm around my neck, and put the gun right on my head. I froze up in fear, hoping beyond hope that Linda wouldn't kill me.

The police had all stopped their cars, creating a weird sort've semicircle around Linda's car. Several officers had guns, pointing them at me and my mom. "Let the child go!" One yelled.

"...Please mom…" I whimpered, but she just jerked the gun into my head.

"I WILL SHOOT!" She yelled, tightening her grip on the weapon.

"Stop! Ma'am put the child down!"

"WHY SHOULD I?" She tightened her grip around my neck. I slowly exhaled, trying loosen her grip around me. "YOU WON'T TAKE ME SERIOUSLY OTHERWISE!"

"Please, Ma'am no one has to die!" A cop yelled. "We can get you something in exchange for the child, but you have to let them go!"

Linda stood there for a moment, before yelling, "IF I LET THIS PIECE OF SHIT GO, THEN YOU CAN'T CHASE AFTER ME."

One of the police officers, a middle-aged man with a brown mustache, stepped forward. "You cant just-"

"I can do whatever I damn please." She stated, jabbing the gun on my head again. The cold metal stung against my skull. "I have another kid in the car. If I do see one of you chase after me, the kid's dead." She lies.

The police officer nodded. "Alright. Okay. We won't chase after you, if you give us the child." He took a step forward.

Linda huffed. "Fine." She shoved me forward, and I fell on my hands and knees. Immediately the Police offer bent down to help me up.

I turned around to see Linda still pointing a gun at me. She did it for as long as she could before sprinting to the driver's seat and speeding off.

"Chief? Do we just..let her go?"

"Hold on," Says the mustachio'd officer, who was apparently the Police chief. He bent down and helped me up. I stood on one my shaky legs, feeling off balance from the cast. "Did she actually have another kid in the car?"

I shook my head. I couldn't trust my voice not to shake if I answered allowed.

The chief turned around. "Give her hell." Several officers nodded and got into their cars. "Someone call the hospital. This kid's bleeding through their shirt." The chief helps me limp over to the officers.

"What's your name, Kid?" He asks

"(y-y/n)" I choke out, my voice uneven and weak.

"Okay (y/n), I need you to answer a few questions." He sits me down in a police cruiser, the door open. He kneels in front of me, getting to my eye level. "Did you know that lady?"

I nodded solemnly, nervously rubbing my shoulders.

"Yeah. She was my mother."  
.

.

.  
POLICE CHASES. i have written a freaken POLICE CHASE in my story. When did my life go so wrong.  
Also, Linda is a bit more murder hungry because well...she's drunk. And desperate. All her worst impulses are coming out. So that's why she seems a little crazy.  
PLUS some insight into Reader-chan's dark past! They were abused for a LONG time before they found Frisk so expect some...issues leaking through. (especially in the sequel.)  
Also, sorry if it seems a bit disjointed, I wrote this in sections. I wrote like the end first and then went around filling in shit that needed to be. It is a little long and fast paced because of it and I'm not too happy with it but it will have to do.  
PLEASE HEART AND COMMENT! I LOVE ALL THIS SUPPORT IM CRYING GOSH YOU GUYS ARE ANGELS  
Stick around for more! ~Bazooka Universe


	30. Chapter 30

HIATUS IS OVER BOI (also jeez 30 chapters that nuts) Anyway, time for the new chapter! ~Bazooka Universe  
-

I nervously snapped my fingers, shifting in my seat.

"Don't worry (y/n), there is no way that Linda is going to get away with this." Penlin spoke up. He was sitting next to me at the back of the room with the other witnesses that were going to be called up during the trial. It was about to start, and I was wracked with nerves.

"Listen kid, I'm positive that Linda ain't getting out of this courtroom without a pair of handcuffs." Sans spoke up, a skeletal hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah...Its just…" I looked down. "She usually is really good at getting away with stuff…"

Frisk, who was out of their seat and standing in front of me, took my hand in theirs. "Not this time, I guarantee it."

Suddenly, the wooden doors to the courtroom opened. A crowd of people who had come to watch Linda's trial had arrived.

I stared at the back of Linda's head from where she was sitting. She was at a big desk up front with her defense lawyer. Her short, dyed blonde hair shifted as she nodded at her lawyer, who was a pudgy, round white guy. He had graying hair, with a neck beard that was a bit unflattering. He wore a grey suit and a blood red tie. He had dark brown, almost pupil-less eyes that darted around the room.

So overall, he looked like an asshole. _Just Linda's type…_ I figured, huffing out a small chuckle.

The prosecutor, however, look like his exact opposite. She was a woman, who was fairly skinny, but not unhealthily so. She had a darker skin tone the the defense, and looked Hispanic. She had charcoal black hair that she wore in a bun with needles in them. She wore black, horned glasses with rhinestones on the ends of them, that went with her blue suit with a black tie. She had clear blue eyes that seemingly stared into people's souls. However, she seemed like the kind of person who could be assertive if she had too, but was normally kind.

Suddenly the Judge called out "Prosecution ready?"

"Ready your honor." The women spoke, the crowd of people silencing.

"Defense?"

"Ready." The pudgy man exclaimed.

"Alright." The Judge stated. "Bring in the jury."

As a group of men and women entered the room, I studied the Judge's face. His name plate read 'Judge Eunomia' in a black, times new roman font over a gold plated background. He had a receding hairline, with very little of his pepper grey hair remaining on his head. He looked tan, as if he had just been on vacation or something similar. He wore a crimson tie underneath his traditional judges robes. He seemed like he had been doing this for a long time.

I was so busy looking over the Judge, that before I knew it, the prosecutor was standing up to make her opening statement.

"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen," The women spoke. "My name is Victoria Gambini, and I'm an Assistant District Attorney for the state. I will represent the people in this matter, which you were informed during jury selection is a case of child abuse. Pure, raw child abuse. As you all know, child abuse cases are never pretty, especially when the child is young and impressionable. If you are a parent, you know within your heart that you want what's best for your kid. You want them to grow up safe and prepared for life ahead. You want them to be safe. However, what happens when a child fears their own parent? Their home becomes a prison, the place where they are supposed to feel safe."

She took a breath, "On the 24th of January, Linda (l/n) was attending the school talent show, to see her child (y/n) preform. However, after the show was over, Linda was driving (y/n) home when she crashed her minivan. Her own child went smashing through the front window, and while any other parent would check to see if their kid was okay, Linda did no such thing. Linda ran away from the crime scene, claiming that she was 'getting help'. However, she failed to show up at any hospital during that time. Instead, a man named G. Grillby saved the child and called 911. They were reported into the hospital with several injuries, so much that their body went into lock down, putting the child into a coma."

"But as you will find out, Linda showed little to no sympathy to her comatose child. While many parents would be crying hysterically, Linda was stone faced. Not only this, there were many old bruises on the child that couldn't be explained by a car crash. You will hear many testimonies that may confirm Linda's abusive habits."

"Later, (y/n) awoke from their coma, much to the excitement of their friends. But then, merely a few days after (y/n) woke up, Linda took the child out of the hospital while they were sleeping and started to drive. The women was drunk, and the police had to chase her down before she emerged from her car, a gun in her hand, pointed at her own child."

Mrs. Gambini shook her head in disgust. "Very simply put, there is something going on behind the scenes. Now, Linda is being charged with Child endangerment, assault, and, undeniably, child abuse. I believe that Linda (l/n) is one-hundred percent guilty. I may be wrong, I might not. But there is no doubt in my mind, and I believe by the end of this trial there will be little doubt in yours, that Linda (l/n) abused and treated her child like absolute dirt. Thank you."

A round of applause followed Mrs. Gambini's statement.

Linda's defense lawyer stood up from his seat and walked in front of the jury to make his opening statement. He took a deep breath.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. I am Sam Mormus, and I will be defending Linda (l/n) at this trial. Mrs. Gambini, representing the State, has presented this case in broad terms. But you will soon see that all of her witnesses are untrustworthy and unreliable. They are mostly comprised of enemies of Linda, people who will accuse her of anything. You will have the unpleasant task of listening to these lies and betrayals on the stand. My client states that her child has been ungrateful, that she has done all she can for her child. But her child simply will not listen to her. My client has begged and pleaded with her own kid, telling them to stop. But (y/n) is a problem child. They will make up any lie to thwart Linda's reputation."

"We have all dealt with troublesome kids before. But (y/n) definitely takes the cake. They were the ones who caused that wretched car crash, pulling the steering wheel into a tree. They explicitly disobeyed their mother's orders to stay away from other troublesome kids. But (y/n) did whatever they pleased against their mother's wishes. It is clear that my client is being set up, and is as innocent as you or I."

"By the end of this trial, you will have the precious opportunity to judge Mrs. Gambini's witnesses and to deliver a just verdict. What I'm asking you to do is simply do the right thing. Do you want to be responsible for sending an innocent, respectable women in jail? I don't think so. But think hard about your final decision, for it will not be easy."

Several people also clapped for Mr. Mormus's speech, but not as many as Mrs. Gambini's speech produced.

"That speech was utter crap." Sans whispered from where he was sitting on the other side of me. "There is no way in hell she is innocent."

Penlin nodded. "Don't worry (y/n), everything will be-"

Judge Eunomia cleared his throat, interrupting Penlin. "The defense calls (y/n) (l/n) to the stand"

-FLASHBACK-

 _"Have you ever been in a courtroom before?" Mrs. Gambini asks._

 _I shook my head. We are sitting in a small, featureless room that people use for prisoner-lawyer interviews. Mrs. Gambini took me in there for some 'privacy'._

 _She sighed. "Well, the first thing that's going to happen is we will make our opening statements. Something that will try and convince the jury that Linda is either guilty or innocent. Then, we will start to question witnesses and present evidence either against Linda or for Linda. At the end, the jury will decide if Linda is guilty or not guilty."_

 _"That...seems kinda complicated." I said slowly._

 _She smiled. "That's why you go to law school for a few years." Her smile dropped suddenly._

 _"You better prepare yourself kid." she stated. "The defense lawyer your mother hired is good. He has saved lots of cases that had tons of evidence against them. He uses dirty tricks against the jury to try and get his way." She shook her head. "This is going to be a tough case to win."_

 _"But...we will win, right?" I ask nervously._

 _She scoffed. "Depends on what you mean by 'win'. Although we have lots of evidence against her, Mr. Mormus will try his best to put her in a good light. All we have to do is bash her as much as possible."_

 _She sighed. "However, I got some bad news. You are going to have to go on the stand today."_

 _I straightened up in alarm. "What? I thought I was going on the last day of trial!"_  
 _Mrs. Gambini sighed. "You were, but Mr. Mormus was extremely ready to have you out on first. I think he wants to put you out first so that the jury doesn't remember you by the end of the trial." She gave a small smile. "But you don't need to worry too much about that. If we can call for recess then maybe I can delay you coming on the stand again."_

 _"Anyway, we need to prepare you." She leaned forward. "Your job is to paint Linda in an extremely bad light. You are the star witness in all of this. As long as you don't say anything incriminating against yourself, we can do this."_

 _I nodded. "Okay. Alright." I leaned back._

 _"She pulled out a folder full of notes and documents. "Here's how this is going to go. You're a witness, so you have to sit with the other witnesses in the back of the room. However, you will have to come to every trial, we may need you to testify again. Now, here are some questions i'm going to ask you…"_

-FLASHBACK-

I nervously stood up from my seat, heart beating fast and loud through my chest. I gulped and walked down the main aisle of the courtroom, everyone's eyes on me.

But the worst part was Linda's unbroken eye contact. She glared at me with such ferocity that it physically hurt.

I walked up the a guard standing next to the podium with a heavy book in his hand. He placed my limp hand onto the book. "Raise your right hand." He barked. I complied. "Do you, (y/n) (l/n), solemnly, sincerely and truly declare and affirm that you will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

I nodded. "I solemnly, sincerely and truly declare and affirm that I will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth." I repeated.

After I was sworn in, I stepped onto the podium, my footsteps the only sound in the quiet hall. I sat down just as Judge Eunomia declared "The Prosecution may now question the witness."

"So…(y/n), was it?" The prosecutors eyes shone through her glasses.

"Um, yes."

"So (y/n), let's get the big question out of the way first. Did Linda (l/n), your biological mother, abuse you?"

I nodded.

"Objection your honor!" The Defense attorney shouts. "We have no liable proof that this child is telling the truth!"

"Overruled," Judge Eunomia declared. "You can judge the witnesses claim after the prosecution." He gave Mrs. Gambini a short nod to go ahead.

"Right, now (y/n)," The prosecutor turned to me. "What kind of abuse was done?"

"I...I…" I looked over at Sans, who looked me straight in the eyes. He nodded firmly, and smiled. This reassured me beyond belief, feeling more safe and secure with a whole family by my side. I took a deep breath.

"Um, verbal mostly." Linda's voice echoed in my head, _Useless...can't do anything right...shithead…_ I flinched and drive the thoughts away. "She would call me useless and pathetic, and curse at me a lot. She...she told me that she wished I wasn't born and...that she had gotten an abortion." Murmurs ran through the room.

"Any physical abuse?"

I rolled up my sleeve, showing a round bright bruise right on my arm. It was blue and purple, but over time changed to a yellow and green color, with a weird sheen over it due to the stretched skin. Most everyone in the room gasped. It definitely looked a lot worse then it felt, mostly because it was healing. "She would...um...hit me sometimes. Not a whole lot...but occasionally."

"Any...sexual abuse?"

I blushed furiously. "No, definitely not!"

Mrs. Gambini nodded "And what was that bruise from?"

"Uh, Linda was...frustrated after everyone in the school protested her uniform plan. She was pretty angry, and it didn't help that I spilled dinner…"

"Wait, you cooked dinner?"

"Yes. I do that on Wednesdays and the weekend's." Shocked muttering ran through the crowd.

"Okay, continue."

"Well, I spilled the soup I was making and...Linda was already mad so I just made her angrier. So she hit me."

"Is that the only bruise?"

I blushed and looked down. "No. There are lots more on my stomach but, you can't see them due to my stitches from the crash."

"Ah yes, the crash. Can you tell us your version of what went down? How did Linda crash the car?"

"Linda...we were on our way back from the Talent show and...She was so...angry. So full of hate. But I stood up to her. I didn't want to be pushed around anymore. But, I distracted her, and she crashed the car into a tree. And because I didn't buckle up, I flew out the window."

Mrs. Gambini nodded. "What did you say to distract her?"

I shrugged. "I just told her that my Dad was cheating on her."

The prosecutor raised her eyebrows.

"What? It's the truth. My Dad went on lots of business trips that lasted for two weeks or more. And I looked on his phone, and saw this cute girl on his contact list. It's not too hard to figure it out."

"So just as confirmation, your mother, the one is who is supposed to take care of you, has hit you and verbally abused you for years?"

"Yes."

"And did she or did she not point a gun at your head?"

"She did."

"No further questions your honor." Mrs. Gambini walked away with a satisfied smile, and Linda's angry glare only increased in its ferocity.

"Alright, the defense may now question the witness." Judge Eunomia stated as Mrs. Gambini sat at her desk.

The defense attorney stood up and walked over to the stand.

"Aright then, (y/n)," He said my name like it was poison. "You claim those bruises were from my Client. But how do we know they're not from the car crash?"

"Well, it's an old bruise." I say, shrugging. "The car crash happened recently. If it was from the car crash it would be purple."

"...Right." He cleared his throat. "You have also claimed to have 'distracted' my client before the car crash. Can you repeated what you said exactly?"

I put a chin to my hand. "I mean, I can't remember exactly what I said, it was a week ago. I guess I-"

"But you CAN remember when you got the bruise?" He said with a sly smile.

"Yeah…" I said. "But I can remem-"

"So how can you remember how you got a bruise, but not something you said in the car before the crash?" Mr. Mormus exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at me.

I stared at him dumbly. "What?"

"Objection!" Mrs. Gambini yelled. "(Y/n) was cut off several times. Can't the kid finish their testimony?"

Judge Eunomia nodded. "Of course." He turned to me. "(y/n), can you continue what you were going to say before Mr. Mormus interrupted you?"

"Um okay," I cleared my throat. "Well, I probably can't say exactly word for word what was said. I remember mentioning Amber, that's the girl my Dad was cheating on her with, and Linda looked pretty angry. I told her that I was sure that the only reason Dad hadn't gotten a divorce was for my sake. And I think she said that I was the reason he was cheating on her in the first place." I blew a shaky breath out of my mouth. "She called me a 'devil child' and said I never appreciated her. She got so angry at me that she just kept hitting me, keeping her foot on the gas pedal like an idiot. And then she crashed the car."

"So you directly antagonized my client?"

I hesitated, looking down. "I mean maybe? She was yelling at me for preforming with Frisk in the talent show, cause she told me I couldn't be friends with them. And when she saw us up there, she started yelling at me as soon as I got in the car. So I finally decided to stand up for myself."

Mr. Mormus gave a shark-like grin. "So you DID directly antagonize her!"

"What…? No!" I protested.

"Yes! You just admitted you antagonized my client!"

"After years of abuse!" Mrs. Gambini yelled.

"You might say that, but if we can roll back what (y/n) said, it's obvious they directly caused the car crash!"

Judge Eunomia slammed his mallet down. "Order! Order!" The two lawyers shut up immediately at the judge's words. "Mrs. Gambini, I appreciate you defending the witness, but it was a bit out of line. Now, Mr. Mormus, these accusations are simply ludicrous. Of course someone is able to memorize an injury and not an exact conversation. That's simple knowledge. And your claim about (y/n) antagonizing Mrs. (l/n) may hold some water, but this does not change the fact that Linda did hold a gun to (y/n)'s head and threatened to shoot."

Judge Eunomia sighed. "Let's take a short recess so Mr. Mormus can rethink about his accusations, and so Mrs. Gambini can cool her head." He slammed his mallet down, thereby ending court.

SO YEAH WELCOME TO THE COURT ARC  
Time for some courtroom drama! I'll try to make this simple to understand, so everyone can follow along. Plus, if you keep reading you can also learn about the american justice system. HUZZAH!  
I used a book called 'Monster' by Walter Dean Myers to help with the court proceedings. That book is super good, and helps simpletons like myself understand the legal system without having to go to jury duty or law school. I DEFINITELY RECOMMEND IT CONSIDERING THE NEW FEW CHAPTERS.  
Also if you look up the lawyers and the judges last names you will find some SWEET EASTER EGGS MAN  
AND CAN I JUST SAY  
YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE  
All of the comments I got from the last chapter literally made me so happy like ahhhh you guys are beautiful and amazing I love you!

Also to that one anon: 5 ounces of wine is equal to a 12 ounces of beer, or about an entire beer can. So yes, Wine is more alcoholic then beer.

So like, comment and follow please! Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! ~Bazooka Universe


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far!Sorry I haven't updated in 50 millennia. Enjoy the new chapter! ~Bazooka Universe  
.

.

.

They brought a few more witnesses to the stand when the short break was over.

Most witnesses were simply formalities. They brought some experts in to explain the car crash in full detail, and some of my teachers, telling the jury how I was being bullied and how I exhibited the behaviors of a child who is being abused.

They even brought in Grillby, who explained how he found me and that he didn't see anybody in the car.

Mrs. Gambini was exclaiming that since Linda wasn't there at the crash site, she clearly didn't care about her kid. But of course Mr. Mormus said that Linda was trying to find help for her kid.

And after him, they brought in Sans.

"So...Sans, was it?" Mrs. Gambini was questioning Sans first. He was sitting on the stand, wearing his classic blue hoodie with a white tee shirt. His bright pink slippers stood out against the mahogany wood that made up the stand.

"Yep."

"So Sans, Do you have sustainable evidence against Linda?"

"I sure do." The skeleton had his feet propped up on the witness stand.

"Objection!" Mr. Mormus spoke up. "He is sitting in a disrespectful manner!"

Judge Eunomia sighed. "Would you please place your feet upon the ground Mr. Sans?"

He shrugged. "Sure." He placed his feet down and put his hands flat on the stand.

"Please, state your evidence."  
Sans nodded. "Well, certain monsters can detect LV in humans."

"LV?" Mrs. Gambini asked.

"Level of violence." Sans explained. "I am one of those monsters. Ya see, a human's LV increases whenever they harm another living thing. As I've come to find out, many humans may have an LV of two or three. But usually it's by accident, like running over a small animal or punching someone in a fight. But Linda's LV is fairly high. It's about…" He looked over at Linda, and his one eye glowed a dangerous blue. Some people gasped, and even though I had seen it before, I still stared.

"Yep. Linda's LV is fifteen, but is halfway to sixteen already." Sans smiled. "I can also determine the HP in a human."

"Objection! What is this HP, LV nonsense! This isn't relevant to the case at all! Talk in a language we understand!" Mr. Mormus shouted.

"Overruled." Judge Eunomia cut in. "He was just about to explain it, Mr. Mormus. Please, calm yourself."

"Ah, yes." Mr. Mormus mumbled, obviously embarrassed.

"Anyway," Sans continued. "HP stands for Hope. The amount of will that person has to keep going. Like, if you got hit by a punch or a kick, your HP would go down by one. But if you get seriously injured it might go down possible six , seven or even lower depending on how serious the wound is." Sans cleared his throat. "I noticed that (y/n) kept showing up to the PTA meetings with half of their HP gone. Most humans, when at full health, have twenty HP. However, (y/n) had about ten HP, which meant that someone had harmed them in some way." He shrugged. "Who else but Linda?"

"Thank you. No further questions your honor."

Mr. Mormus stood up in his chair and immediately stomped over.

"So! Mr. Sands…"

"Its Sans actually. There isn't any D in it."

Mr. Mormus gave a snake-like smile. "Ah. Of course." He stared at Sans right in the eyes. "You just stated that you can detect LV and HP. But how do we know you are telling the truth?" He looked at the jury. "How can we know that this man's testimony is not justified?"

"Well, Mormus, your LV is at a four." Sans stated, his eyes glowing. Mr. Mormus turned around quickly to face him. "Kinda outside the norm. But not by much." He turned to the Judge. "Hmm, this guy has a five. But just barely. I would stock that up to experience more than anything." He then turned to Mrs. Gambini. "And she is a two. But a low two. So she is pretty non violent."

"Alright, alright, you've made your point, Mr. Sans" Judge Eunomia declared.

"But how do we KNOW? How do we know that this Sans character is telling the truth! How can we know he isn't just making this stuff up!"

"Objection!" Mrs. Gambini cired. "How do we know that any witness is telling the truth with that kind of logic! Its biased thinking! Not to mention it's illegal to lie on the stand!"

"Order!" The Judge declared. "I agree with Mrs. Gambini, these accusations are foolhardy. But please calm yourself Mrs. Gambini. I will not have a yelling match in this courtroom." He turned to Mr. Mormus. "Continue, but do not accuse people willy nilly. Or I'll hold you in contempt of court."

Mr. Mormus nodded. "But of course." He turned back to Sans. "So, if you knew this 'child abuse' was going on, why didn't you stop it?"

Sans shrugged. "I had no proof. The kid never stated outright that they had been abused,and for all I knew they could have been beaten up by bullies. But Linda has been very controlling with her kid. Linda wouldn't let (y/n) eat at the other stands during the bake sale, and when (y/n) got whooping cough Linda didn't take them to the doctor for days. So I had my suspicions. But I can't go to the police on just a hunch, they would think I was making it up."

Mr. Mormus nodded. "But you have always despised my client, correct?"

Sans sighed. "Yes. She is a dirty child abuser, not to mention racist towards humans and monsters. Who wouldn't?"

"So you still hate her, correct?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Mormus gave a smirk. "No further questions your honor."

I turned to Toriel. "Why did he just stop asking questions? I thought he would up there longer."

Toriel shook her head. "Mr. Mormus is using a dirty tactic. He is trying to discredit all of the witnesses, so the jury thinks all the witnesses all lying."

"What! But it's illegal to lie on the stand!" I protested.

"That doesn't stop people from doing it." Toriel crossed her arms in dismay.

They even went and put Penlin on the stand...

"Well, I was up that night drawing, like a normally do. My mom doesn't like it when I stay up that late though, so I knew I had to go to bed soon. That's when I heard someone open the door. I shoved my sketchbook away and pretended to be asleep. I didn't want to get into trouble for staying up. But I peeked through the curtains and saw it was (y/n)'s mom."

"How did you know it was Linda?" Mrs. Gambini asked

Penlin smiled. "(y/n) had lots of visitors at the hospital when they went into a coma. I didn't mean to eavesdrop...but they were right next to me. I couldn't help myself. I listened to them talk about Linda, saying that she was the reason (y/n) got hurt."

"But when she walked in, how did you know who she was? She could have been anyone."

"Well, Sans said lots of things about her. He called her a blonde...um, b-word...and that her high heels annoyed him. Plus, they said that Linda hadn't come to visit since (y/n) was first put into the hospital, and I had never seen her before. So when she walked in, I knew it couldn't be anybody but her."

"Okay, continue."

"So She walks over to (y/n)'s bed and sits down. So I'm thinking, well maybe she just wants to say something personal, have a private moment, I really shouldn't listen.' But then…she said 'You know, you really are pathetic'." Penlin imitated Linda with a high pitched voice that nearly made me smile out of its ridiculousness. "I couldn't believe my ears! She was (y/n)'s mom, and what was she saying was really really rude! She went on and on about how (y/n) was useless, and although I didn't really know them then, I can guarantee you that (y/n) doesn't deserve to die."

"Can you remember any specific words she said?"

"I mean, I don't know her exact words, but she did say that (y/n) was wasting her money, and that if they ever woke up, she would be screwed."

"So Linda was calling her own child hurtful names while they were in a coma?"

"Well, yeah."

Mrs. Gambini shook her head. "Despicable."

"Objection! That was an opinion!" Mr. Mormus cried out.

"Please, Mrs. Gambini, get back on topic."

"Right." She turned to Penlin. "What happened next?"

Penlin had a downcast look on his face. "Then, I could hardly believe what I was seeing. Linda was holding (y/n)'s breathing tube, the one that was keeping them alive, like this," He made a gesture like he had something in between his index finger and his thumb. "She was pinching it really hard, saying that it would be too easy to kill them right there and then. She just kept squeezing, saying that it would be easier if (y/n) was dead."

"And then?"

"Well, she sounded like she was actually going to kill them! I got scared, but I knew I had to stop her. I pretended to wake up from a nightmare, because I thought maybe she wouldn't try and kill (y/n) if I was awake."

"And you were correct, weren't you?"

Penlin nodded. "She backed off and pretended like she hadn't been doing anything."

"Did she say anything to you?"

Penlin put a hand to his chin, "Well we talked for a bit, but she left real quick after I woke up."

Mrs. Gambini smiled. "No further questions your honor."

"Mr. Mormus," Judge Eunomia started. "Would you like to question the witness?"

Mr. Mormus stood up. "Gladly." He gave a shark-like smile as he walked towards the podium.

"Penlin...that's quite a strange name."

Penlin squirmed in his seat. "Um, I guess."

Mr. Mormus smiled. "So 'Penlin', when exactly did you see this…'event'?"

Penlin spoke softly, contrasting "hmm.. It must've been about a week after I went to the hospital."

"What were you in the hospital for?"

"I was in a car crash." he paled. "I lost a lot of blood so I had to stay overnight."

"Okay. Now, you say that you know (y/n) very well now, correct?"

"I mean, yeah!" Penlin gave a bright smile. "We started to talk a lot in the hospital, and I met all of their cool friends! (y/n) seems like a cool person with a lot of people who care about them."

Mr. Mormus smirked. "Hm. So you would say you are good friends?"

Penlin nodded. "Sure!"

"Would you lie for (y/n)?"

Penlin's happy expression melted. "What?"

"Well, friends usually tell lies to protect each other. Would you lie for (y/n)?"

Penlin looked down. "Um, I mean,"

"Maybe you decided to lie and say you saw this highly unlikely event happen so (y/n) could get away with terrorizing their mother?"

"What? No!"

"Objection! He is pushing the situation onto him!"

Judge Eunomia rubbed his temples. "Mr. Mormus please,"

"And even if you did see this event, which is highly unlikely, don't you think that maybe you were dreaming? This was late at night after all, and children often do have a wild imagination."

"I know what I saw." Penlin's eyes shone with determination as he rose his voice. "She tried to kill (y/n). Plain and simple."

Murmurs ran through the courtroom.

"Mr. Mormus, that was out of line." Judge Eunomia stated. "I have had enough of your wacky accusations." He sighed and look at the clock at the end of the courtroom.

"Alright, we will continue this trial tomorrow. I think we all need to take a night to think about this case. Court will resume at nine o'clock sharp." He slammed the mallet down and people immediately came to life. People talked to each other loudly, each giving their own opinion. I say a couple giving me either looks of pity or looks of hatred.

"Wait, so court is over?" I asked Toriel as we exited the courtroom along with the huge crowd.

"Yes," Toriel spoke, placing a hand on my back. "Don't worry, I have arranged for you to stay at our house while the trial is going on.

I nodded, and saw the prosecutor walking outside, various flyers in her hands. "Um, Mrs. Gambini?" I spoke up.

She turned around. "Yes?"  
I looked down nervously. "Um, do you think that we are doing a good job? It seems like we aren't…"

She gave a soft smile and kneeled down to my level. "Don't worry. We are doing just fine. Mormus doesn't have any real evidence against us, and if he does, he hasn't used it yet. I am going to bring a witness in tomorrow that will bury his case for good."

"Who is it?"

"Ray Payone," When she saw my confusion she explained "He's a police chief. He helped you out when that crazy women held a gun to your head." I nodded, remembering the moment well. "He was there when that women held a gun to your head. If nothing else, we can charge her with assault." She sighed. "However, there is a problem."

I looked up in alarm. "What is it?"

She gave me a hard look. "They are definitely going to drag you back up on the stand tomorrow. And after you…" She sighed.

"Who is after me?" I demanded.  
She shook her head. "Linda."

.

.

.  
WELL LOOKIE THERE ANOTHER DANG CLIFFHANGER

I KNOWWWWW I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE A MOUNTHHHH BUT i was lacking lots of creative energy and I didn't really know where to pick it up. I saw some comments complaining so I decided to force myself to finish it. HOPEFULLY IT TURNED OUT OKAY

Also, one guest pretended to be me and commented on the story? Um, why? Just to clarify, I don't have any plans to discontinue the story as of late. Sorry I havent been writing guys, I'll be better next time.  
And yeah, these witness questioning things are legit THE BEST THING TO WRITE. I feel like the master of wit and cunning.  
For those of you who don't know, Eunomia was the greek goddess of law and legislation, Mormus was SUPPOSED to be the greek god of satire and mockery. BUT that god is called Momus and I accidentally put an R in it and it stuck.  
ILL LET YOU GUYS FIGURE OUT THE GAMBINI THING  
Thanks to everyone for favoriting this story. If it gets to like 1,000 I am totally doing a face reveal. Y'all deserve it.  
ANYWAY! HEART, COMMENT, AND FOLLOW PLEASE! Y'all are beautiful and I appreciate you all.


	32. oh jeez is everyone dead

Wow, has it really been 4 months? It really doesn't feel like it. Every time I look at this story it always seems like I'm writing it for the first time. I mean, look at how far we've come from Chapter 1! My writing style is completely different now, and you all are still here. After all of this time! To reward you for your patience, I've decided to put in a little note here to show you that I am alive!

The whole reason why I've been so neglectful was because of my Drama production and joining Team Drama/Forensics. We just finished our production of Mary Poppins, so surprise! I have lots of free time now! That means more writing and less procrastination. (I hope anyway)

Now that I have all this free time again, I can get the creative juices flowing smoothly. I have some vague ideas for the next couple chapters, and I'm trying to stick to a schedule. That being said, don't expect an update right away. I haven't even started thinking about what I wanna do with it officially, so this next chapter's going to take some time and effort.

Plus, I'm actually going on a cruise in about a week, so I won't have wifi for about a week or two. BUT, I'll have loads of free time to type up a chapter and get the ball rolling. Nothing like a vacation to put me in the mood for writing a new chapter!

Also, to all my Wattpad readers who came to this site, SORRY!!! I don't really like Wattpad all that much, tbh, but my friend convinced me to start the story there to gain more traction. I honestly feel like getting rid of it, but it's drawing people away from Wattpad and onto sites like this, which I use more. So I guess it helped? Either way, Sorry to make you search all over for this, and thank you for loving the story regardless.

I cannot thank you enough for your patience with me. I feel like a jerk whenever I get a new comment asking for an update, because I remember how neglectful I've been. The reason why I wrote this is partially due to all of the loving people in the comments, who have been so supportive. So here's to you guys!

The story will be updated once my vacation is over. Papa bless each and everyone of you. And hey, if you're waiting, why not give the story another read? Refresh yourself about the events that have happened so far. I know that whenever a story I'm reading updates after a while, I re-read at least the last chapter. SO...sit tight, grab a blanket and prepare my dudes. I love each and every one of you and I can't wait to hear your reactions once again.

Peace and long life,

~Bazooka Universe


	33. Chapter 33

The courthouse was as cold as a tomb, freezing my lungs with every breath. My teeth became ice cold, similar to when you drink water after tasting mint.

My mind blanked. I felt so out of it, like I was disconnected from what I was experiencing. The only thing keeping me tethered to the real world was the warmth of Frisk's body next to mine. Their every breath calming my nerves.

Frisk seemed to notice my crisis, and wrapped their arms around me. I melted into their arms, feeling immediately calm and safe. The words slowly drifted back into focus, as I readied myself for the trial ahead.  
"Alright, Linda (l/n). I'm going to get the obvious question out of the way first. Did you abuse your child?" Mrs. Gambini asked, apparently going for a more direct route with her questions.

"No. I never did anything to harm (y/n)." She answered with a stone cold face.

"Nothing? Never raised your voice, never said any insult? Even if it was by accident?" Mrs. Gambini rose an eyebrow.  
She shrugged. "I discipline my child when they misbehave. But I never did it without a reason."

"So you're calling or child a liar?"

She nodded. "Yes. (Y/n) is accusing me of a crime I didn't commit."

Mrs. Gambini lowered her glasses to the tip of her nose. "Why on earth would they ever lie about something like this?"

Linda gave a sneer. "My (y/n) has hated me most of their life. (Y/n) takes my gratitude and love for granted. Its no wonder they would lie to put me away."

Mrs. Gambini crossed her arms. "If what you're saying is true, then wouldn't it be your fault your child dislikes you?"

"Objection! Leading." Mr. Mormus shouted. "Do not answer her Mrs. (l/n)!"

"Mrs. Gambini," Judge Eunomia gave a meaningful glance at her.

She sighed. "Fine. Can you describe the events leading up to taking (y/n) from the hospital?"

"No." Linda stated bluntly.

"No?"

"Well I was pretty hammered at the time, Mrs. Gambini. I don't remember anything."

"You were...drunk?"

"Sadly. I pulled out a bottle of pinot noir, and I don't remember anything after the first glass. I don't drink much, but I just felt so...hopeless and lost. After all, my kid was in the hospital. I just felt so awful that I had to just...drink my cares away." Linda fluttered her eyelids and took on a depressing tone, trying to act her way out of it. I didn't believe it for a second, but some of the Jury members looks like they were hanging onto her every word.

Mrs. Gambini looked disgusted. "I...see. Well, when did you...come back to your senses?"  
Linda smiled innocently. "When I was held in the police station, of course. I woke up with no idea where I was! I was terrified! I mean, you have no idea, there were whole hours missing from my memory!"

"Were?" Mrs. Gambini interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"You said that the hours 'were' missing from your memory. You used past tense." Mrs. Gambini spoke with a sharp smile. "You said the hours 'were' missing from your memory. Does that mean you regained them?"

"Really?" Mr. Mormus shouted. "Your Honor, please,"

"This is no stranger then the accusations you have been making this whole trial. I'll allow it, but only this once."

"Oh, well, it was merely a slip of the tongue, ma'am." Linda excused with a smile. "Anyway, after asking people questioned I learned where I was. I felt just terrible, and when they showed me the security footage of the police chase, I was floored! I mean, you must understand that I would none of those things while sober. The alcohol turns me into a different person, Ma'am. I promise I don't normally act like that."

"Like what?"

"Like a...monster. I'm usually very patient and understanding. In fact, I have simply no clue as to where I got that gun from! I never have guns in my home." Now that was a boldfaced lie. Linda always had the gun locked in a safe in the closet, with a pass-code she changed almost daily. She must have been paranoid that someone would break in, or maybe she was paranoid that I would get my hands on it eventually.

I griped my knees tighter. Frisk looked at me with concern, their eyes forming a silent 'you okay?'

I nodded, taking their hand in mine, silently saying 'I'm alright...at least for now.'

"Right...Have you always been a blackout drinker?" Mrs. Gambini resumed.

"Pardon?"  
"Well, when you drink do you not remember anything the next morning regardless of the alcohol consumed?"

"Sure I have. That's why I don't drink. It freaks me out that I've done things like that without me even knowing it." She turns to the jury. "I swear on everything that is holy, I never meant to hurt (y/n) in that way."  
"Then how do you explain the abuse?" Mrs. Gambini said, raising her voice a little. "Your kid has unexplained bruises and testifies that _you_ were responsible."

She shook her head."It was merely discipline. (y/n) is a...troubled child. I've tried to be patient with my kid, give them space when they need it and be a loving mother whenever I could. But (y/n) never seemed to love me with the same ferocity as I did. Just ask the teachers, my (y/n) has no friends and often starts fights. I've tried my best to raise them to be a model kid...but it seems no matter what I do (y/n) resists me." She shakes her head sadly. "I always hate hitting (y/n), but they won't listen to anything else. (Y/n) drove me into that tree and got themselves hospitalized for it, but I still feel as if it's my fault. Both for the way my kid turned out and the car crash. But as Mr. Mormus has been assertive and made me realize that this isn't my fault, it's my child's. Please, I am no more abusive then you are. I don't want to go to jail!" Then, Linda turned on the waterworks, shedding crocodile tears on the stand in front of the whole court.

 _Oh for god's sake!_ I inwardly shouted. _She can't be getting away with this again!_ In fact, some of the jurors were now giving me judgemental looks, as if _I_ was the problem!

"Get a hold of yourself, Mrs. (l/n), this is far from over." Judge Eunomia stated, his hand drifting towards her. "Does the prosecution have anymore questions?"

"No more questions your honor."

"Aright. Defense, you're up."

I KNOW this is short, but I wanted to keep my promise to y'all and get this done by the end of my cruise. It ended a while ago, but my school was like "HERE IS ALL THE SHIT YOU MISSED BOI HAVE FUN WITH 500 POUNDS OF WORKSHEETS AND TESTS" so i was backed up for a while. But its out! What do ya guys think?

THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER GUYS! Just a few more chapters and the epilogue will occur! ( a sequel will be in the works don't worry)

I wanna thank y'all for your patience and concern. You have no idea how much it means to me

Also I wanna say the middle part where Gambini is questioning Linda was on my drive for literally five months cause I had no idea what do to with it lol sorry

Also WHERE IS MY MULAN SZECHUAN MCNUGGET SAUCE, MCDONALDS?! (sorry but I love Rick and Morty and I am so hype for season 3. GO watch it and become enlightened)

Make sure to share this with your buddies, and heart it if you havent already! Remember, every comment is seen by me and appriciated beyond belief. Have a good life everyone! More coming soon! ~Bazooka Universe


	34. Chapter 34

guess what

I'M BACK BITCHES!

I know, I know, you want an explanation. Its at the end of the story in the authors note as usual. Hope you love this well over-due chapter!

~Bazooka Universe 3

.

.

.

 _The courtroom was crackling with anticipation._

 _Mrs. Gambini had just given Linda question after question, and slowly but surely some jury members began to support me again. However, there were still quite a few that gave me dirty looks_

 _Then it had been waiting, waiting, and more waiting as the jury members went into a small room debate on weather Linda was truly innocent. Hours passed and the jurors still were talking it out. We weren't able to listen in on their conversation, but as the hours passed I convinced myself that Linda was going to go free. I had talked myself into thinking that Linda would be able to torture and hurt me my whole life until I turned 18 or till I was dead._

 _When the jury came out of the small, brown door, the entire courtroom became silent. You could hear a pin drop, it was so silent. When all the jurors sat back down, the judge cleared his throat._

 _"What has the jury decided?" Judge Eunomia asked._

 _A short woman with bright pink lipstick stood up with a paper in hand. Her small, but strong voice spoke up to the judge._

 _"We, the jury, find the defendant…"_

 _I close my eyes, my heart racing a million miles a minute._

Please, please! _My thoughts cried out._

 _"...Not Guilty."_

 _The bench is slightly warmer today,_ I thought as I sat down at my favorite spot. _Usually its freezing_

I was near Lake Cosset, sitting at that old metal bench, a warm drink in hand. Though winter was finally starting to fade away into spring, it was still a bit chilly outside. Half melted snow was dispersed around the hill leading up to a now unfrozen lake. Though the chill in the air made the water much too cold to swim in, you could still see a Father and his Son fishing on the dock that led into the lake. I watched the warm steam from my thermos float like smoke in the air before slowly taking a sip.

It's been almost a month since The Trial.

The Trial, with a capital T. It was such a big event that I couldn't imagine trying to call it something else in my head. After the verdict was called, all hell broke loose. Mr. Mormus was yelling obscenities, Linda was screeching, Sans and Toriel were crying, and Mrs. Gambini was smirking triumphantly. The Judge was trying (and failing) to get the court under control, and eventually the chaos ended when Linda was handcuffed and escorted out. That moment I felt like I was on top of the world, like nothing could hurt me.

But since that day, I haven't seen Frisk. My family had been swamped by reporters, legal documents, and cardboard boxes, so I never got any time to see them.

I heard the crunch of melting snow behind me, and I quickly looked up in a panic.

 _Speak of the devil,_ I thought, and smiled. Frisk was standing there. They were wearing a knee length black skirt with a rose pattern printed on it, and had black leggings underneath to stave off the cold. They also had a black top on, with a maroon-colored sweater over top.

"Hey." I said rather lamely.

Frisk smiled. "Hi." They spoke up softly, though their voice seemed scratchy.

"You don't have to talk today if you don't want to." I said. "I mean, I've been studying my sign language in my spare time and I think I'm pretty good at it now but I don't-"

Frisk cut me off with a short laugh. They signed to me 'That's okay'

I nodded. "Um...right." I patted the seat next to me, and Frisk sat down a couple inches apart from my body.

They began to sign. 'So I heard that you are…' They paused, before signing. 'You're moving away.'

"Yep." I stared forlornly. "Dad is gonna ship us off to New Orleans for a few years. But," I said, cutting off their frantic signing. "I'm coming back here when I start high school."

Frisk looked confused. 'Why? I want you to stay.'

I shrugged. "My Dad...he was kinda having an affair with this girl in New Orleans. Her name was Hazel and, turns out, she has a kid too. Her husband left her when the kid was really young, though. Anyway, Hazel wanted to let her kid and me finish middle school before moving, 'cause it's easier to start at a new school at the beginning of the year."

'So, you're going to go to middle school in New Orleans?' Frisk looked pretty shocked.

"I mean, yeah, basically." I explained. "Plus, my Dad and I are going to help her move out and stuff. Hazel's kid is only one year older then me, but I know like...nothing else about him."

'Do you know his name at least?' Frisk signed.

"Charlie." I respond. "Charlie Wilcox."

Frisk nodded in confirmation, and we sat in silence for a while. We watched as the harsh winds whipped Lake Cosset, causing small, tiny waves to form on the surface of the dark water. The silence was comfortable, and I felt as if this moment was timeless, as if nothing else existed beyond this lake. We somehow became the center of our very own universe, in that little moment.

"So…" I broke the silence with a sigh. "I won't be able to see you for...a while." I looked back at Frisk. They had a strange expression on their face, one I couldn't decipher.

I looked back at the lake. "So… I guess this is Goodbye?" I looked down, flushing. "Well, not 'Goodbye' cause I'm going to see you again so I don't-"

I felt Frisk tap me on the shoulder, and I quickly lifted my head up.

Frisk had shuffled closer to me. We were almost touching, our skin mere millimeters apart. I had never been this close to Frisk's face before. Their gingerbread-colored irises shone with an emotion I couldn't even hope to understand. Small spots of freckles dotted Frisk's cheeks, and their plump, pink lips were slightly parted, sending a shiver up my spine that wasn't from the chill.

"If not Goodbye…" They swiped their tongue over their lips, wetting them. "Then how about 'see you later?'"

I smiled softly. "Yeah...I'd like that."

Then Frisk kissed me, and everything just made sense.

It was like I finding that missing puzzle piece you had dropped and hadn't even noticed it being missing. Months of my weird feelings towards Frisk finally made sense when they kissed me, and things felt right. Moments from our time together came back to me in flashes. After Frisk's nightmare, when Frisk first defended me from those bullies, and when they sat with me in the hospital. Every little thing they did to help me. And in that moment, I felt...loved. Like I actually mattered beyond a face and a name. In that moment, there was nowhere else I'd rather be.

Frisk's lips tasted like strawberries and mint.

It only lasted for a few seconds, but I felt like I was floating when they broke away.

My face was on fire when I finally came back to reality. "Um...uh...that w-was….nice…" I murmured like an idiot.

Frisk just chuckled. "Yeah, it was." They stood up, brushing off their clothes.

"W-Where are you going?" I asked.

"Its spaghetti night at my house, I can't miss it." They smiled, and signed. 'You want to come over with us?'

I shook my head. "Ah, I can't, um. My Dad has been staying at work late and tonight is like, one of the only nights he can eat with me, so…" I trailed off, feeling awkward.

Frisk shook their head, and signed, 'It's cool, I get it.' They started to leave, then turned around. "Remind me to kiss you again when you come back, alright?"

I blushed a furious red again. "Uh…..y-yeah." I nodded again. _Idiot!_

"See you later?" I asked.

Frisk chuckled, looked up and smiled. "Yeah. See you later (y/n)."

And I watched Frisk go off through the trees, their form disappearing into the shadows.

Finally, after months of a cold, bitter winter, I finally experienced the warm embrace of spring.

.

.

.

.

THAT WAS THE FLUFFIEST SHIT I'VE EVER DONE PAPA BLESS

Also yes! I am okay!

SO many people responded to my absence in a positive light. I cant thank y'all enough! I don't want to ramble about how good you all make me feel in this authors note but ooooohhh my god y'all have been so nice to me wow.

Long Story short, I saw someone made a comment on this story, and it basically said they were *inspired* by this story. THIS story! AND MAN I GOT INSPIRED BY AN INSPIRED COMMENT WOW INCEPTION

Basically I thought this story was cringy and that's partly why I abandoned it, but y'all are so nice I was like "SCREW IT. WHEN I GET HOME I WILL MAKE COOKIES AND THEN WRITE MY ASS OFF"

Soooooooo its been about 4 hours of straight writing and I came up with this WOWEE

I will have an epilogue, as this is the LAST CHAPTER MAN.

As many have you have noticed, I basically skipped through the rest of the court shit cause I just couldn't write it and trying to write it made me DIE INSIDE so I hope you don't mind :/

THIS WAS THE FLUFFIEST SHIT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I SHALL WAX POETIC ABOUT SMALL UNIVERSES EVEN MORE IN THE SEQUEL. ITS COMING DON'T U FRET!

Also I actually had to look up flavor combinations to figure out what Frisk's lips would taste like and if it would actually be good. (I originally had maple syrup and apples but then I was like...nah)

Anyway, if you have any questions for where the story is gong next, leave a comment and I'll address it in the epilogue

See you soon!

~Bazooka Universe


End file.
